Broken, But Not Beyond Repair
by babylove969
Summary: It's been four years since Blaine has graduated from McKinley. Him and Kurt have been married for three years and Blaine is being abused by Kurt. He's isolated him from his friends and family. The manipulation has made Blaine and empty shell of who he used to be. Sebastian has had enough is will do everything he can to bring the old Blaine back. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So this story is about Sebastian trying to get Blaine to leave Kurt and his abusive ways. This story will have strong domestic abuse so if that bothers you don't read this. I'm not one for doing stories where songs are involved so bare-with me on this. I also don't write songs so when I need to have an original song for a character I'll be using existing songs and letting the reader know it will be as an original song. I will set the warnings for the story and I will also let each chapter have the warnings before-hand as well. **_

_**STORY WARNINGS: Strong domestic abuse, sexual acts, swearing, self-harm, stalking, and manipulation.**_

_**CHAPTER WARNINGS: Domestic abuse, swearing, and mentions of self-harm, but no acts of it.**_

Chapter 1

Blaine was sitting in one of the coffee shops that were around his new job. He was only working part-time, but he had been coming here ever since he started. Blaine was currently sitting at one of the tables in the back trying to get his school work done. He had been in New York City for close to four years now, he was now twenty-one and going to NYADA. He had been in NYADA for four years now and he still had two years left. He would normally have been done and graduated by now, but for the last two years he had only been taking courses part-time with having to work full-time to support him and Kurt. Kurt had refused to work a year into Blaine being in New York. Before they could make it work with both of them working part-time, but once Kurt quit working, because his career and school was more important than Blaine's. A fight that they had constantly. Kurt simply stated that he was older and had a better chance at fame then Blaine did. So Blaine had no choice but to work sixty hour weeks, two jobs, just to make it every month. Plus he had his course work to go with it. Even though it was only two courses a semester, four a year, Blaine still found himself not having enough time to put everything he had into it. Now with Kurt graduated and doing local shows, plus working at once again Blaine didn't need a full –time job. He did end up working two part-time jobs; one at an office as a receptionist and the second was as a server at a strip club. Blaine had to work to cover his share of the bills. Even though they were married, Kurt always said that he worked hard for his money and he wasn't going to be letting Blaine waste it. If Blaine wanted money to buy coffee or some clothes he had to work for it. He also had to pay for his share of the rent and bills. So Blaine got two part-time jobs that were close to the area they lived in. The office was about ten blocks from the apartment that they shared, which Blaine was paying for half the rent as well. The club was twenty blocks from the apartment. Blaine couldn't help, but think back to four years ago when he was so happy to have Kurt as his fiancé. Four years ago when they were happy and in love. Once they got married everything started to change. Kurt started to become even more self-absorbed, putting his school and career ahead of Blaine and his. Blaine never expected for Kurt to give up on his career or dreams, but he thought they would work on it together. Blaine wanted to be a singer just like Kurt. Blaine had dreams of his own and he thought that Kurt would support them. Except Blaine started to learn and see different sides of Kurt once they were married. Kurt could be bitchy and catty when he wanted to. He could get so jealous of any guy that even looked at Blaine. All too soon they were screaming at each other every night, Blaine would be constantly sleeping on the couch and just doing everything he could to please Kurt and hope that they would be happy again. Blaine loved Kurt and he wanted Kurt to be happy so he found himself giving up on his dreams so he could support them. He found himself losing who he was, who he used to be. Kurt was changing him and Blaine knew it wasn't for the better, but he just couldn't find the strength to leave. He hated the arguments. He hated feeling like he wasn't worth anyone's time. Even his singing had taken a hit. There was only so many times a person could hear that they weren't good, or good enough. Blaine couldn't even begin to count how many times in the heat of an argument that Kurt had told him he was no good. That his voice wasn't good enough to make it in this world. That his songs were horrible and that it was a good thing that he wasn't in NYADA full time, because he would just be a joke. After a while Blaine started to believe it and on stage he lost his confidence. It got even worse when a year ago Blaine had a concert for school. Kurt had started an argument literally thirty minutes before he was supposed to go on. When Blaine got up on that stage and opened his mouth to sing, nothing came out. He completely forgot the words; he chocked and was booed off the stage. He also failed that class because of it. Now no matter what he sang simple songs that were too easy for him. Songs that he couldn't screw up or sound horrible on. That night when they got home he had to listen to Kurt telling him how embarrassed and ashamed he was that Blaine was even his husband. Kurt told him how he couldn't even believe people saw him with him.

The last year had been the worse yet. Blaine had even caught Kurt cheating on him with Adam, the same Adam he started to see once they broke up in his senior year. When Blaine confronted him about it, Kurt blamed him. Said that he wasn't satisfying him anymore and he had no attraction to him. That he needed a real man who had talent and promise. Blaine wanted to be mad, but Kurt had played with his head so much he just found himself feeling guilty. They hadn't done anything in close to two years so Blaine couldn't help, but believe it when Kurt said he couldn't satisfy him. He found himself looking the other way when Kurt would leave and not come back that night. Thankfully that had only happened a dozen times, because Adam moved away to L.A for a job opportunity and they hadn't seen each other since. As far as Blaine knew Kurt hadn't slept with anyone else, including himself. It had been a good two years since they had done anything sexual, including kissing. Blaine felt trapped. He loves Kurt, but that part of his mind the rational part was screaming at him that love doesn't hurt this much. Once he moved to New York he wasn't even allowed to keep in contact with his Warbler friends or McKinley friends. Kurt always said that he couldn't talk to the Warblers, because of how they treated Kurt and that if he loved him he would stand by his decision. So Blaine did what he thought any loving fiancé would, he cut all ties with them. He could understand where Kurt was coming from, but that didn't make it easier. They were like brothers to him and even though they had their ups and downs, they were still family. The only family Blaine ever really knew. His parents and him had completely lost their relationship after he married. The first year that Blaine was in New York his parents were fine with it and fine with his engagement to Kurt. Once they got married though Blaine hadn't heard anything from them. Within a week Blaine hadn't heard from them, when he called his parents and even Copper, the numbers were disconnected. Every time he tried to call them he would get the same audio message stating that the number was no longer in service. His parents and Copper hadn't even tried to contact him at all. His parents even stopped paying for his school. Blaine was left with no choice, but to take out student loans to pay for school. Blaine had a large trust fund that his parents had set-up and his grandparents had contributed to, but Blaine didn't have access to it. He couldn't access it until he was twenty-one and even now he hasn't been able to. In order for him to access it his parents have to sign it over to him and that would involve them talking to each other. Blaine couldn't get a hold of them, or anyone in his family. Even if he could get the paperwork so he had access to his trust fund he knew that Kurt would be upset about it. Kurt didn't want Blaine to have anything to do with his family or his family's money. Kurt believed that his family stopped talking to Blaine because he was married to Kurt. Blaine couldn't argue that point, because he believed it as well. Blaine could clearly remember the numerous conversations that Blaine and Kurt had about his family and how they disappeared on him. Kurt called his parents homophobic and that they were just hoping Blaine turned straight. Blaine didn't want to believe it, but he knew deep down that was the only explanation of everything. Blaine couldn't believe that even after all this time, even after the years that Blaine had come out, that his family still had a problem with it. Blaine had thought in the very least he had Copper, but even Copper hadn't contact him in the last three years. After they saw each other that one time at McKinley they had started to talk more and Blaine thought they had a relationship again. Apparently, that relationship was only as long as there was a chance that Blaine could turn straight. All Blaine truly had was Kurt and he was doing everything he could to keep Kurt. His friends from McKinley; not speaking or seeing them was a little sad, but they all went their separate ways after graduation like most high school kids do. It wasn't a shock that they all kind of lost touch with each other. It happens all the time and you just come to expect that to happen. To say the last four years have been hell would be an understatement, but Blaine just couldn't find the courage and strength to leave. He loved Kurt and he thought that if he just changed enough then maybe Kurt would love him again. Kurt made him believe and feel like he was the only one who could love him. The only one that would put up with him so out of fear Blaine stayed. He worked himself beyond exhaustion just to make Kurt happy. Even when the arguments started every night and Kurt would scream at Blaine for being late or for forgetting to do something. Blaine would just apologise and take it. Even on the nights when Kurt was so mad at him, he even slapped him at times. Blaine just took it, because after a while you start to believe that everything that the man you love is saying to you; is true. That he really was not good enough, that he wasn't that good looking, that he wasn't smart enough or good enough for him. Blaine had even changed the way he dressed and styled his hair. He didn't put in nearly the same amount of gel, only enough to keep the curls under control. He didn't wear bowties and high-waist pants. Now he wore looser fitting jeans, they weren't baggy, but they weren't as tight as they used to be. He wore sneakers instead of dress shoes unless he was at work. He wore t-shirts and a sweater all the time so he wasn't showing off his body. Kurt used to tell him that he shouldn't be letting people see what kind of shape he was in. So to help with Kurt's jealousy he had changed so his wardrobe would hide his muscles and his fit body. Now after being engaged for a year and married for three, Blaine didn't even know who he was anymore. He was glad that his old friends weren't in his life as he was sure they would all think of him as a disappointment now as well. Blaine had let everyone down, by not living up to their expectations. Blaine looked at his watch and saw that he needed to get to work. He packed up his bag and got up. He was dressed for his office job so he was wearing charcoal trousers, a grey vest with a black button down shirt underneath with a purple tie. He looked good, but he had to for his job. He was a receptionist for a financial firm. He had to look professional and put together. Blaine headed out the door, but he was looking at his phone so he didn't notice that someone was there until he walked into the person. Blaine instantly looked up as he spoke.

"I'm so sorry."

Blaine couldn't believe who he was seeing, who he had bumped into. He had known that some of the Warblers had moved to New York for school, but in four years that he had been here, he never once saw any of them, not even on the street. New York City was a big city and they had schools all over it. So it wasn't much to think that they all just lived in different areas. Out of all the Warblers that Blaine could have bumped into he bumped into Sebastian. Who was looking very casual in his jeans and polo shirt.

"Blaine, fancy meeting you here. I didn't know you were still in New York." Sebastian said as he moved away from the door and off to the side.

"Um ya…. I'm um…. I'm still here." Blaine said.

Sebastian couldn't help the look of concern at the tone of Blaine's voice. He didn't sound confident at all, he barely would make eye contact. This wasn't the Blaine Anderson that he had known. This wasn't the same guy he met back in Ohio.

"Sorry for bumping into you. I was busy with my phone."

"It's all good killer. The one time I was here, I was so lost in my own world I bumped into this grabby woman and poured my coffee all down her front. And believe me she did not get any less crabby after that happened." Sebastian said with a smile and a slight laugh.

"Still I'm sorry I should watch where I'm going."

"It's all good Blaine. I've never seen you here before. Did you move here recently?"

"Um ya and I work in the area part-time between school. Do you live around here?"

"I do. When did you move down this way? I thought you got into NYADA?"

"We moved down here four months ago."

"Are you not in NYADA?"

"I'm still in NYADA." Blaine said with his eyes turned down to the floor. He was supposed to have graduated by now and he was sure Sebastian would know that.

"Well last I checked NYADA was on the other side of the city. It's like an hour drive to get there. Why would you move this way? Not that I don't mind you being in my area now."

"Kurt wanted to move closer to his job at . They got a new office and he didn't want to travel every day. Plus most of his gigs are in this area. It just made sense."

"Maybe for him, but you'd have to drive an hour roughly each way to school. Didn't you get enough of that when you were driving back and forth to McKinley?" Sebastian said with a lightness to his voice.

"I don't mind."

"So you and him are still together. Did you get married?"

"Three years ago."

"How's it going with you two?"

"Great. Um… I have to go to work. It was good seeing you." Blaine said in a hurry and Sebastian could tell that he wanted to get away. That this conversation wasn't one he wanted to have.

"Let me give you my number and we can meet up again."

"I don't think that's a good idea. Kurt wouldn't like that very much. Sorry, but I have to go I can't be late."

Blaine left without giving Sebastian a chance to say anything else. Sebastian couldn't help, but be worried. He knew that he wasn't Kurt's favorite person, but he also knew that since Blaine graduated he hadn't been in contact with anyone, Warbler or not. Even Wes was being stonewalled and ignored by Blaine. He changed his number, he didn't have Facebook anymore. He went completely off the grid and no one was able to get a hold of him. Sebastian was worried; Blaine's behavior was different than he was back in high school. He used to have this spark in his eyes and when Sebastian looked into Blaine's eyes just now he looked miserable and dead inside. He didn't have the confidence that he used to and he was so unsure of himself. Sebastian couldn't help, but be a little mad at Kurt, because if that is what three years of marriage to him had done to Blaine. Sebastian wanted to go over to wherever they lived and beat the living crap out of him. Sebastian couldn't imagine having to drive over an hour each way to get to school. School should have come first over Kurt's job. Blaine shouldn't have to worry about school and driving that far every day just to get there, plus having to work part-time. All just so Kurt would be closer to his job. If nothing else they should have compromised and just moved half way so they each had to commute to school or work. Sebastian grabbed his coffee to-go and headed back to his apartment. He had been living in the condo that his grandparents had gotten for him. They felt that Sebastian shouldn't have to worry about renting an apartment plus school. They wanted him to focus on his school and not his bills. So they had bought it for him as a graduation gift and Sebastian was very thankful for it. Sebastian also had a very large trust fund that he was using for his expenses. So he didn't have to work. Which was good because he only had two more years left at Columbia for his law degree and then he would be a lawyer once he passed the bar. This year he started an internship at one of the law firms so he couldn't imagine having to work at the same time. His courses and the internship did take up a lot of his time, but he was good at managing it. He was used to the heavy workload from taking courses at Dalton. The school truly did get him ready for University. He still had weekends where he could go out with his friends and even on some nights he was able to get away. He also didn't have classes all day, because he was in his second to last year so most of the work was already done. He spent most of his time doing case reviews to learn about past cases and how previous lawyers handled them. He had decided he wanted to be a prosecutor. His father was a defense attorney and he knew you could make more money doing that, but he didn't want to help criminals go free. He wanted to help make the world better and safer. So he decided he would be a prosecutor for the city and for clients. He would still make more than enough money to have everything he ever wanted and then some, so he wasn't worried about any of his finances. The perk of having a large trust fund and rich parents is that they made sure he would be set until he was working full-time in a law firm.

Sebastian headed back to his condo and went over to his laptop. He decided he would get in contact with the other Warblers that were in the city and tell them about what had just happened. Everyone had been worried and wondering about Blaine for the past four years. His name would still get brought up in conversation at times even now, four years later. They were all worried about him, especially since he went off the grid and even his friends from McKinley hadn't heard from him. They could all see Kurt's Facebook page and they could see what Kurt was doing, but they never saw anything about Blaine on it. Only that Kurt was married. There weren't even recent pictures of Blaine, just ones from them in high school. That never sat well with any of them, but they didn't have any chance to speak to Blaine about it. Now that Sebastian saw Blaine and knew he was now living in his area, the area where most of the Warblers were, after all they were going to school in this area. There was now a chance that they could speak to Blaine and see him again. Thad, David and Trent were going to Columbia with Sebastian. Where Nick, Jeff and even Wes, after his transfer two years ago, were going to NYU, which wasn't that far from them. So they all lived within a fifty block radius of each other. Only Sebastian and Wes had their own place the others lived on campus in the dorms. Nick, Jeff and Wes were graduating this year while David, Trent, Thad and Sebastian had one more year for their program. Sebastian opened his Skype and sent out a request to video chat the six of them. He saw that they were all online, most likely working on their homework for the next day. After a minute the seven of them were all in one video chat.

"Hey man, what's going on that you wanted all of us in on it?" Thad asked.

"I was at the coffee shop today by my place and you'll never guess who I ran into there. Literally ran into."

"Please just tell us. I have a project due tomorrow and I'm only seventy-five percent done." Jeff said.

"Only you would still be working on a project the night before." Nick said.

"Hey I've been busy." Jeff said in his defense.

"With your boy-toy." David added.

"Sebastian, who did you see?" Wes asked.

"Blaine"

"Blaine? As in Blaine Anderson?" Trent asked surprised.

"The one and only." Sebastian said.

"Well at least we now know that he's alive. What was he doing down here?" Thad asked.

"He lives in this area and works part-time somewhere around here."

"So you talked to him?" Trent asked.

"I did for a few minutes."

"What did he say? Where has he been for the past four years?" Wes asked.

"Well he didn't say much he was a lot different from what he used to be. I don't mean that in a good way either."

"What happened?" Wes asked with concern.

"He's been married to Kurt for three years now; they were engaged for a year. He's miserable guys. Kurt's done a number on him. He stumbled on words; he wouldn't even make eye contact. His confidence is completely gone. He's going to NYADA still, but he lives down here. He has over an hour drive to and from school plus he's working part-time. They moved down this way, because Kurt's job moved down here plus he has gigs down here. So Blaine just up and moved down here. He looked exhausted and just his eyes; there's no spark in them they just look sad and dead. Honestly, it looked like he's been in hell for the past four years."

"Kurt doesn't look miserable from all the Facebook updates he's been putting up in the past four years. I know we've all been checking out his Facebook a few times a week hoping to see something about Blaine. Maybe their marriage isn't working out so well." Thad said.

"Kurt graduated NYADA two years ago from the Facebook status at the time. Shouldn't Blaine have graduated last year?" Trent asked.

"Maybe he's taking a different course or extra courses." Jeff said.

"I don't know I didn't get to ask him anything more. He said he had to go. I did try to get his number, but he said that Kurt wouldn't like that. He doesn't look happy at all."

"Do you know where he's working?" Nick asked.

"No, but he was dressed professionally so in an office somewhere."

"Doesn't really narrow it down in this area." David said.

"No, but we could keep a closer look at Kurt's Facebook page. Maybe he's going out soon and he'll be in our area this time. Blaine just might be with him." Thad said.

"He works for so I'm sure they go out on the weekends for a drink if nothing else. Blaine just might be with them. If not maybe we can find out where he works or lives." Wes said.

"So I take it we are all sick of Blaine being off the grid." Sebastian said.

"We were sick of it years ago, but now that you actually saw him and got what you did from him. I'm more worried than annoyed." Wes said.

"Hey just checked Kurt's Facebook page he put up that he was going to karaoke night tomorrow night at Bar 55." David said.

"Karaoke, so there's no way Blaine won't be there." Trent said.

"I say we go to karaoke tomorrow night. See how Blaine is and get him talking. If nothing else maybe we will see how him and Kurt interact with each other." Wes said.

"Well karaoke starts at nine are we all just gonna meet up there?" Sebastian asked.

"Let's meet out front at nine and then we can go in. Hopefully Blaine will be there." Wes said.

"Alright, well I hate to be rude, but I seriously have to get this project done. I'll see you guys tomorrow night." Jeff said.

They all said their goodbyes and they all signed off to get back to their work. Sebastian had some homework he could do so he pulled it out and decided to get a head start on what he would have to get done by Monday. It was Thursday and he already had his work done for tomorrow, so he got to work on his weekend homework. They were going out tomorrow so Sebastian wanted to be ahead so he wouldn't have to worry about being out and maybe seeing Blaine this weekend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blaine got home from work that night just after eleven. He had been working late these last few weeks to make up for some hours that he lost during the day. He was a receptionist, but all too often he was ordered to do a task that would normally be done by an assistant. His current boss, Mr. Jake Wilson, was a financer for some of the most wealthy companies in New York City. So there was always extra work that needed to be done and it always landed on Blaine. Blaine got home and he was exhausted, but he still had homework he needed to do. The problem was he couldn't believe that he had bumped into Sebastian of all people. Now that he knew they were living in the same area Blaine was worried that he would be seeing him more and more. Out of all the people from Blaine's past the one person that Kurt would not tolerate was Sebastian. He was always threatened and jealous of Sebastian from the moment he met him. That didn't mean that Kurt didn't have a reason to be. Sebastian did make it clear to Blaine on more than one occasion that he wanted him. All Sebastian ever wanted was sex from him and nothing more. Sure in the last year of high school Sebastian had changed and he even helped Blaine propose to Kurt, but that didn't matter to Kurt. Kurt didn't like him and he always believed that Sebastian would never change. Blaine knew that he wasn't going to tell Kurt about the meeting. All Blaine was going to do was hope that him and Sebastian never saw each other again. Blaine walked into the apartment and called out to Kurt.

"Kurt, I'm home."

Their apartment wasn't horrible, it was nice, but it wasn't anything fancy. It was just a one bedroom and only eight hundred feet. So at the times when they were fighting it did get uncomfortable in here. So much so that Blaine sometimes would go out for a while and come back when Kurt was asleep. What Blaine didn't tell Sebastian was that he didn't have his car anymore. He got rid of it to try and pay rent during the two years that he spent working his ass off. Now he was taking the subway everywhere and it took him two hours to get to school and home. With tomorrow being Friday he had to be up at four in the morning just to get there for seven. His one course was also holding the winter showcase so he had to be at rehearsals by seven. The showcase was in two weeks and everything was getting to be insane at NYADA. Blaine was worried, because last year's showcase didn't go well for him. That was the showcase that Blaine chocked and ended up failing the class. Last year he had ten solos and multiple group numbers. This year he only had two solos and three group numbers, because the instructor didn't trust him. Blaine wasn't passing the course now and he needed this showcase to be perfect or there was a good chance he would be kicked out of NYADA. Blaine never thought he would be in this position, especially in a vocal class. Blaine always thought the dancing would give him a hard time, he never thought his voice would be what makes him fail. All of which didn't help his confidence issues.

Kurt came down the hallway where the bedroom was located. Blaine could already tell he looked annoyed.

"You're late. I told you we were supposed to have dinner with Tasha. Yet six o'clock came and you weren't here."

"Oh right, I forgot. I'm so sorry. Mr. Wilson had me working tonight to cover a few things. I completely forgot. I'm so sorry."

"You're sorry. You're always sorry Blaine. I'm sick of it. Why can't you not be a disappointment for once in four years? Imagine how I felt having to explain to Tasha why my husband wasn't here and wouldn't answer my calls or texts. She kept asking if something was wrong. I was so embarrassed and I have to see her tomorrow and she's going to ask how I'm doing and if you even came home tonight. How hard of a concept is it Blaine to text your husband that you had to work? Or were you really working at all? Maybe you were out there whoring around again."

"You cheated on me two. You did it while I was living with you. While we're married. I did it once and it was a mistake, but we weren't even in the same state. Don't preach to me about commitment and infidelity Kurt." Blaine said upset.

"Don't you dare try and turn this around on me. You are the one that is the constant disappointment. You have no idea how embarrassing it is to be your husband. How it feels when people look at me when they find out your still in school. You should have graduated last year, plus you fail a course. Most people would take that as a clear sign that you aren't good enough. You're not as talented as I am and this world isn't high school. How many times do I have to be disappointed in you for you to finally come to your senses and change?" Kurt said angry and annoyed.

"That's not fair. I haven't graduated yet, because I took two years off to work while you focused on school. I was the one that was having to work sixty hour weeks plus school part-time. Now I'm the one having to commute two hours to get to school each day just so you could move closer to your work. I'm trying my best to make this work, but it seems like no matter what I do you are just angry at me all the time."

"That's because you are a disappointment. Why wouldn't we move closer to my work? You're only going to school and barely passing it. Clearly it makes no sense for us to be closer to NYADA when you won't be there for much longer. They are going to kick you out soon if you don't get your grades up. I didn't work for two years, because I needed to focus on school. I have true talent and it was wasted by working at that diner. I'm the one working the most around here. I have multiple gigs a month; people pay to hear me sing. Plus I am working at one of the biggest fashion companies in the world. All you've managed to do in the four years you've been in New York is fail school and work as a receptionist and serve drinks. Maybe it would have been better if you stayed in Lima, Ohio. Maybe that's all your voice will be good enough, because clearly it's not good enough for New York. I can't even stand to look at you. I'm going to bed I need my beauty sleep. Don't forget tomorrow night we are going out with some of my friends from work. So you better be home after school."

"I will be. I won't forget. I'm sorry about tonight." Blaine said sadly.

"I'm sick of hearing it all the time."

Kurt left the living room and walked back down the hallway to their bedroom. He slammed the door shut and Blaine knew that once again he would be sleeping on the couch. Blaine went over to the couch and sat down. He was trying to remember a time when they were happy, when he was happy. The problem was he truly couldn't remember when they were truly happy since he moved to New York. He couldn't even remember what happiness felt like. What it felt like to be loved and held by someone. Blaine took his coat off and put his bag over on the chair. He already had a pillow and blanket on the couch from last night's argument. Blaine had to be up in less than five hours and he still had homework. So Blaine got his homework out and was ready for yet another night without sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was just after nine o'clock when Sebastian arrived to Bar 55. He was running a little late, but he was happy to see that the guys were outside in the parking lot waiting for him. He parked his car and got out and headed over to them.

"You're late." Nick said.

"Sorry, lost track of time. Had a last minute case review to finish. Are they here?"

"We saw them park and go in about five minutes ago." Wes answered.

"From what we could see Blaine didn't look too happy." Trent said sadly.

"Let's get in there and make our presence known then." Sebastian said.

"Is that a good idea? Should we really just walk up to them and say hi?" Trent couldn't help but ask.

"What do you want to do? Hide in the corner and spy on them? I say we go up to them and say hello and let them know we're here. Kurt has taken the last four years of our friendship with Blaine from us. I say tonight we start to take it back." Jeff said.

"I agree. We'll be polite, but we won't hide from them. Blaine deserves to have friends and we deserve to be back in his life. Just like he deserves to be back in ours." Wes said.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go see him." Nick said.

They all headed into the building after walking around the corner from the parking lot. The place was busy, but it wasn't over crowded yet. It was still early so there was plenty of time for people to come in for karaoke. They had all been here before and they usually came around this time, because they could sing as often as they wanted. Instead of after midnight when the place would be packed with drunken idiots who thought they could sing. They saw that Kurt and Blaine were over at a table with a few other girls. They all assumed they were colleges and friends of Kurt as they were all interacting with Kurt and not with Blaine. Blaine was just sitting there listening trying his best not to look miserable. They all walked over there without even getting a drink. Sebastian was the first to speak as they got close enough.

"Hey killer, long time no see." Sebastian said with a smile.

Blaine and Kurt both looked at Sebastian and the other guys behind him. They were all smiling and Wes came over to Blaine and gave him a hug. Blaine hugged back. He held on longer than what a normal hug would be, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't even remember the last time he was hugged by someone. Wes had always made him feel safe. Ever since he came to Dalton to redo his freshmen year, Wes had always been his safety net. Wes had always kept him safe and he always loved getting hugged by Wes, because it felt like getting hugged by a big brother. Wes held Blaine tighter and after a minute he pulled back.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were out in L.A for school?" Blaine asked.

"I transferred out here two years ago. Got into NYU and couldn't pass up the chance to be back with the guys. I've been trying to get in touch with you. I can't seem to find you online anywhere." Wes said purely out of curiosity as to what Blaine would answer back.

However, it wasn't Blaine that spoke, but Kurt.

"He's been busy. I would offer you guys to join us, but the table is full." Kurt said with a little cattiness to his voice.

"And Kurt who are these lovely looking men?" Elle asked.

"They were just people Blaine knew when he was in high school." Kurt answered.

"Oh were you in the Glee club?" Christina asked.

"They went to a different high school." Kurt answered.

"But we were in a Glee club at our school. Blaine was even the lead soloist while he was there." Trent said.

"They only ever made it past the first round." Kurt said and the girls all nodded in an understanding.

"Kurt you have to go up and sing soon. I've been dying all week to hear you again." Elle said.

"I will go and give my list to the DJ in a minute sweetie." Kurt said.

"Blaine, are you going to sing two?" Christina asked.

"Blaine doesn't do well on being unprepared. I just sprung this on him last minute. So sadly he won't be singing tonight." Kurt answered.

"Does Blaine talk for himself?" Sebastian asked annoyed.

Sebastian was trying very hard to be nice and polite, but it was getting increasingly difficult with the way Kurt and his two friends were talking like Blaine wasn't sitting right there. Blaine had an amazing voice and he didn't need to practise anything. He could sing the phone book and sound amazing.

"Sorry I didn't realise you were still standing there. You should get a seat before they all are taken up. This place can get busy." Kurt said.

"Especially when people find out that Kurt is here. His band is always booked solid where he plays." Elle said.

"Ya we saw that you were in a band on Facebook. You do cover songs. It's a shame you don't write your own." Wes said.

"I do write my own. I'm saving them for when I have a meeting with a record label." Kurt said back.

"And from what I have seen it should be soon enough. Hopefully Tasha won't mind her star leaving Vogue." Christina said.

"So Blaine, are you still in school?" Nick asked trying to see if Blaine would even talk.

"Um…. Ya… ya I am." Blaine said, but he didn't look at them when he said it.

"Oh you know what I think I left my cell phone in the car. Blaine, be a dear and run out and check for me please." Kurt said as he handed his car keys to Blaine.

"Sure. I'll be right back." Blaine took the car keys and grabbed him coat before leaving the bar.

"What are you guys doing around my husband?" Kurt asked with the anger that he had since they walked in the door.

"We aren't doing anything. We just came here for a good time. We all live in this area." Sebastian said.

"Stay away from Blaine. He doesn't need bad influences like the likes of you around him." Kurt said.

"They're a bad influence?" Elle asked.

"This one here almost blinded him not to mention the numerous times he tried to sleep with Blaine. The rest all thought it was a good idea to take steroids to cheat at a competition. Not to mention all the times they kept filling Blaine's head with hopeless dreams." Kurt said.

"Oh like his singing." Christina said with an understanding.

"Exactly. Blaine needs to get a reality check and just focus on what he does best. Which is answering a phone."

"Is it true that he's barely passing again this year?" Elle asked.

"It's true Kurt showed me his transcript from this year so far. He's not even passing his vocal course. He's gonna get kicked out soon if his grades don't improve." Christina said with a slight laugh.

"Exactly, so the last thing he needs is a bunch of false hope. He needs to accept that some people were meant to be stars and others were meant to only sing in Lima, Ohio. So stay away from my husband." Kurt said as he looked right at Sebastian.

"I'm not going to stay away from Blaine. After hearing what you just said to him. After seeing him react this way. The last thing I am going to do is to stay away from him. Mark my words Hummel; Blaine will be leaving your sorry, jealous ass. He will be back to who he was before he ever married you. You have kept Blaine from all of us way too long and now we are going to take him back." Sebastian said in a deadly tone.

"Hope you all enjoy your evening." David said.

They all walked over to a booth across the room. Sebastian and Wes both said they were going to go outside and see if they could catch Blaine alone. The others wanted to go as well, but they could understand that too many at once would be hard for Blaine. Sebastian and Wes headed around the corner where the parking lot was. They saw Blaine walking back towards the building. He couldn't have looked more miserable and both Sebastian and Wes couldn't help, but feel horrible. Blaine wasn't even looking up as he walked and Sebastian and Wes stopped just before Blaine reached them.

"Hey Blaine." Wes said Blaine looked up and saw both Wes and Sebastian standing there. Wes didn't even give Blaine a chance to say anything. Wes knew that Blaine had missed him, that Blaine had missed his hugs. Wes could also tell that Blaine needed another hug from him. Wes pulled Blaine into a tight hug and Blaine didn't hesitate to hug Wes back.

"I've missed your hugs." Blaine whispered.

"Me two." Wes said as he held onto Blaine even tighter.

Blaine couldn't stop the tears that came to his eyes as the unresolved emotions came back to the surface. He truly did miss Wes and the guys. He missed being hugged. He missed feeling cared about, cared for. He just simply missed feeling like a person and not some disappointment. After a few minutes Blaine pulled back and he wiped his cheeks. Blaine could see the concerned look on Wes' face.

"I'm fine." Blaine said with a shaky voice.

"The last time I saw you cry was when you were fifteen after a horrible nightmare. You almost never cry and you never cry when you are fine." Wes said.

"You're not fine Blaine. We can all see it. I saw it within a second of seeing you in that coffee shop. Talk to us." Sebastian said.

"I really should get back inside." Blaine said defensively. They could both tell that Blaine was uncomfortable with them being there, with having this conversation. They could tell that Blaine was worried about what Kurt was going to say about this.

"Hummel is busy with his two twit friends. He's not gonna miss you for a few minutes. Especially if it's to catch up with old friends." Sebastian said.

"He wouldn't be happy with my talking to you." Blaine said softly.

"I'm assuming he would really not be happy if it was me. He was so friendly inside with all of us. After all we're bad influences on you right?" Sebastian said.

"He just doesn't like what the Warblers have done after the Slushy and the cheating. He doesn't trust any of you." Blaine said.

"But you still trust us. You spoke to us until you left for New York, but the second you get here everything is different." Sebastian said.

"Blaine we couldn't even find you on social media networks. I get not being in direct contact with the Warblers, but I didn't do anything wrong. I wasn't even there for it. So why no contact with me? Why did you delete everything online that would let anyone contact you?" Wes asked.

"It was just easier than to argue. Kurt made some valid points and I agreed. We were engaged and we had to compromise it's what you do." Blaine said defensively. The problem was they hadn't said anything he hadn't already told himself before.

"Argue about talking to us or argue about how he thought you were cheating? I know you met that Eli guy on Facebook. So was that the real reason he didn't let you have any kind of account." Sebastian asked.

"I think my marriage is none of your business. It's between Kurt and myself. We love each other and will do anything for each other."

"Ya the love is clearly there on his end. He's in there talking trash about you to those two friends while you're out here. He's in there talking about you on the edge of getting kicked out of school. Failing a vocal course. Since when do you have a problem singing? Since when do you not sing every chance you get?" Sebastian asked annoyed at what Kurt has done to Blaine.

"This isn't Ohio. Standards change and the competition is harder just as the expectations are. I'm just not good enough for New York, it happens to lots of people. I just need to try and find another path." Blaine said sadly.

"You know I don't know if that is the dumbest or saddest thing I have ever heard." Sebastian said.

"Blaine what the hell has happened to you? I feel like I'm looking at that fifteen year old boy that was jumping at shadows when he first got to Dalton. You had so much confidence in yourself. You came alive on stage; you worked so hard to get it all back. Now it's like after just four years of being with Kurt you're back to that miserable, scared kid you were. What the hell has he done to you?" Wes asked sadly.

"Kurt loves me and he treats me like I deserve to be treated. You don't know what our life is like together. So you don't get to judge."

Blaine said as he walked around them and started to make his way towards the bar again.

"Blaine wait." Wes said as he caught up to Blaine and gently grabbed his arm. Blaine stopped and turned to face Wes and Sebastian.

"You're right we don't know what the last four years have been like. We don't know how your marriage is with Kurt. But we want to. We want to be in your life. We're all living in the same area now. Why can't we start to be friends again? I know it might take a little time for Kurt to be okay with it, but why can't we at least try?"

They could see that Blaine desperately wanted to tell them the whole story. They could see that he desperately wanted to be friends with all of them and feel like he belonged and was cared for. They could also see that he was worried, terrified of what Kurt would say about it. They couldn't let this go though they could see it all over Blaine's face just how miserable he was.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to try. We're not sixteen anymore right? We're all adults I don't see why we can't talk and be friendly to each other. Especially with living in the same area." Blaine said.

"We all gotta start somewhere. Kurt will see in time that we've all changed and grown up." Sebastian said.

"We don't all have to be best friends, but I don't see why we canèt be on friendly terms." Wes said.

"Here give me your phone. I'll put our numbers in it so you have em." Sebastian said as he held his hand out.

Blaine handed him his phone and Sebastian put in everyone's phone numbers. He handed it back to Blaine and they all headed inside. Before they got inside Sebastian stopped Blaine for a second.

"We'll see you in there." Sebastian said to Wes.

Wes just gave a nod and headed back inside and over to the rest of the group. Sebastian turned his attention to Blaine.

"I live down on Richmond Ave, number 318 apartment 709. Just let the doorman know you're there to see me and he'll let you in. I don't care what time of the day or night it is. I don't care if I'm there or not, if you need some place to go for a little while or the night or whatever come by. I'll never say no. You can say everything is fine all you want, but none of us are believing it. We know you, four years or not, we know you and we can all see it all over your face that you're not okay. Just know that whenever you need the courage or the strength to walk away I'll always be there for you and so will they." Sebastian said.

"Since when did you start caring about other people?" Blaine asked softly.

"Four years is a long time. I've grown up. I've come to cherish the friendships I have, because one day they might not be there. There's more to life then sleeping around with randoms and trying to piss my father off. My father and I have worked out our problems and we're on good terms now. I'm not angry at the world anymore; I'm not hiding behind an asshole smoke screen. I know better than anyone what it's like to feel like you have to hide behind a mask. One day though that mask will fall off and I hope you come to me when that happens so I can be there so I can catch you before you fall."

Blaine and Sebastian had their eyes locked onto each other for the first time since Sebastian had seen Blaine. Sebastian couldn't explain what he felt as he looked into Blaine's eyes, but he felt so much emotion from them. Sebastian had always had an attraction to Blaine, ever since he heard of him he wanted to get him into bed. Sebastian thought those desires had long passed, but looking into Blaine's eyes now he wasn't so sure. What scared him more was the fact that he wanted Blaine in bed, but he wanted to hold him and make him feel better. He wanted to cuddle up with Blaine in front of his fireplace and just hold him all night. His desires weren't sexual based and Sebastian was starting to realise for the first time that those feelings from growing up were more than just a lust interest. Blaine looked away and cleared his throat.

"I should head back inside."

"Ya we should."

Sebastian and Blaine headed back inside and went to their own tables. Blaine sat back down with Kurt and his two friends, while Sebastian headed back over to the guys. Wes had already filled them in on what happened outside so Sebastian was glad that he wasn't hounded with questions. The rest of the night they spent singing and watching Blaine and Kurt interact. There was no touching; no smiling at each other, there wasn't any displays of affection of any kind. This wasn't Ohio; people in the bar were all over each other, straight or otherwise. Yet Kurt had kept his distance from Blaine for the last three hours. Kurt had also been singing a lot and each time he got called up there the crowd would cheer, just annoying the boys even more. They couldn't understand why everyone was so obsessed with Kurt; they didn't even think he sounded that great. Sure he had good high notes, but his voice was too high most of the time otherwise for a song. What was upsetting was that Blaine never got up to sing and it was making Sebastian more and more upset. Blaine was never shy and he never passed up a chance to sing, but now he wouldn't even sing karaoke, in a bar full of drunk people. Sebastian wasn't going to take this anymore so he decided he would get up and sing a song just for Blaine. Sebastian went up once his name was called and took the mic. When the music started he began to sing.

_It's like a storm  
That cuts a path  
It's breaks your will  
It feels like that_

You think you're lost  
But your not lost on your own  
You're not alone

I will stand by you  
I will help you through  
When you've done all you can do  
If you can't cope  
I will dry your eyes  
I will fight your fight  
I will hold you tight  
And I won't let go

Blaine couldn't help, but look at Sebastian as he sang. Sebastian was looking right at him and it felt like Sebastian actually knew what he was going through. Kurt looked over at Blaine and saw him starring at Sebastian up on stage. Kurt couldn't help the jealousy and rage that took over him. He slapped the side of Blaine's leg to get his attention and Blaine turned to look at Kurt. After that he didn't look back towards the stage, but he could still hear Sebastian loud a clear.

_It hurts my heart  
To see you cry  
I know it's dark  
This part of life  
Oh it finds us all (finds us all)  
And we're too small  
To stop the rain  
Oh but when it rains_

I will stand by you  
I will help you through  
When you've done all you can do  
And you can't cope  
I will dry your eyes  
I will fight your fight  
I will hold you tight  
And I won't let you fall

Don't be afraid to fall  
I'm right here to catch you  
I won't let you down  
It won't get you down  
You're gonna make it  
Yeah I know you can make it

'Cause I will stand by you  
I will help you through  
When you've done all you can do  
And you can't cope  
And I will dry your eyes  
I will fight your fight  
I will hold you tight  
And I won't let go  
Oh I'm gonna hold you  
And I won't let go  
Won't let you go  
No I won't

When Sebastian finished the song he placed the mic back on the stand and walked back to the guys. They all knew that he sang that song for Blaine and they were glad that he did. Someone needed to say it and who better than Sebastian. They weren't going anywhere no matter how messy it got. They all saw that Kurt took Blaine outside for what they assumed to be some kind of conversation, but they were sure it would be more like an argument. Trent waited for a few minutes before he headed outside, letting the guys know that he was the least bit intimidating out of the group. He wasn't going to intrude on the conversation just act like he was cooling off. Trent went outside and didn't see them anywhere so he went around the corner and could see Blaine and Kurt standing there arguing. He couldn't hear them though, so he decided to just keep peaking around the corner every few minutes.

Kurt was furious that Blaine let himself get trapped in the song. Clearly Sebastian was only messing around with Blaine once again. Kurt had enough of this from high school; it was why he told Blaine he couldn't be friends with any of them. Now they were right back where they started once again. Kurt grabbed Blaine and led him outside and around the corner from the door so no one would interrupt them. Kurt pushed Blaine against the wall before he started.

"What the hell is wrong with you? What were you thinking just staring at him like that? What are you hoping that he'll let you in his pants? My two friends are sitting right there and they have to watch you ogling over some guy, while I'm sitting right there, your husband. Once again you have embarrassed me in front of people. I work with them, I'm friends with them and this is what I get when I invite you out with us. I should have known better, I should have known you would have done something to mess this up."

"He was singing. I was just watching him sing. I liked the song that's all. Nothing is happening between us. Please I don't want to fight again tonight. Why can't we just go back in there?" Blaine said.

"Why so you can embarrass me some more? I don't think so. You are not allowed to be around any of them do you hear me?"

"Look I get your upset, but I want to be friends with them. I miss them. I miss having friends." Blaine said sadly.

"You can't be trusted to have friends. The last time you had a friend you slept with him. You don't need friends; you don't have time for friends. Do you even have your share of rent this month yet?"

Blaine didn't say anything.

"That's what I thought. You don't have time for friends. If you put in the same effort you do in embarrassing me and going on about wanting friends, into getting more hours you wouldn't be short this month, again. I'm not here to support you."

"I supported us while you were in school. Why can't you do the same for me?" Blaine asked slightly annoyed.

"Because I work hard for my money and I'm not going to support you when you are more than capable of working. You just need to give up on this stupid dream of yours and work full-time, than you won't have any problems paying rent. You know if you don't do well at the showcase in two weeks that you'll be kicked out. Why don't you just save what little bit of dignity you have and just leave before that happens."

"Why are you so mean to me? Where's the boy that I fell in love with? Where's that sweet, gentle, innocent boy that only ever cared about me?" Blaine said with tears in his eyes.

"You cheated on me. You changed me and until I can trust you this is all you will get. I treat you as you deserve to be treated so until you start acting differently, until I can respect you, this is what you get."

"You're always such a bitch to me no matter what I do. I can't make you happy."

Blaine didn't expect it, sure it had happened before, but he didn't expect it tonight. They weren't in their apartment; they were out on the street where anyone could have seen. It didn't stop Kurt though from slapping him so hard his head turned to the right. Blaine could feel the tears prickle his eyes and he could taste the small amount of metallic on his tongue. He brought his hand up to his lip and sure enough there was a little blood on his finger. The slap was so hard it had split his lip.

"Don't you ever say anything like that to me again! Don't you dare call me a name! I don't care where you go, but you better not be home tonight when I get there." Kurt said in a deadly tone and then walked away.

Blaine just stood there leaning against the wall. It wasn't the first time this had happened. It wasn't the first time that Kurt had slapped him or the first time where he didn't have anywhere to go. He didn't have friends; he wasn't allowed to have friends so he didn't have a place to crash tonight. He was only working part-time and his rent was eight hundred not to mention transit money for the subway every day. He was barely making end's meat so he couldn't get a cheap motel room for the night. So when this happens he would always end up walking around all night and then sneaking in after Kurt goes to work to get a change of clothes and go to school. Or on the days where he had to be at school early he would go to school and change there. He always kept a spare change of clothes in his locker at school. He had to work tomorrow for twelve hours, he had taken a shift at the local gay strip club to help pay for his rent. He hated working there, but he had to do it at times to help cover his rent each month. Last month he was short two hundred and Kurt had lost it on him. He knew he couldn't be short again this month. He also had to pay Kurt back that two hundred as well, so he needed to take the given shift at the club this month, plus extra. He had to work from three o'clock at night to three in the morning tomorrow. He also had to wear tight clothing and get hit on by drunken horny men all night as he was a server and not a bartender, so he couldn't hide behind the bar. Instead he had to subject himself to all the men that thought they could touch him for nothing. What hurt the most was that Blaine wasn't even the one that got himself this job. Kurt had done it a year ago when he needed the second job. Blaine could still remember Kurt telling him that he gave himself to Eli for free so why not serve drinks looking like a stripper for money. Blaine hated working there, he hated how the men made him feel and how dirty he felt when he got home. What was worse was when he did get home Kurt treated him even worse, because of where he spent the night. He would even accuse him of dancing for men in the back room if he had too much money on him. Blaine didn't know how long he could do this for anymore. He didn't know how long he could keep feeling like he was nothing, like he was worthless. He had even resorted back to old bad habits, something he hadn't done since he was thirteen and being bullied, cutting. He started up again a year ago, right after his first shift at the strip club. He just couldn't handle it and he found himself in his bathroom with the razor broken apart and cutting his left wrist. Ever since then it had started to increase more and more. Now when he wore a t-shirt he wore thick bracelets on both wrists that were stylish enough that people never questioned them. Not even Kurt knew that he was cutting, that's how unimportant he was in his own husband's life. Blaine knew he couldn't stand there all night so he started to walk down through the parking lot and down the street.

Trent couldn't believe what he had just saw. He looked around the corner and saw that Blaine and Kurt were arguing, but he didn't expect to see Kurt slap Blaine as hard as he could. Trent gasped at seeing Blaine's head snap to the right. Trent went back inside and over to their table. He sat down and he saw Kurt walk into the bar and went back to his friends, like he didn't just slap his husband.

"You okay? You look upset." Jeff asked Trent.

"Kurt just slapped Blaine." Trent said softly enough that only they could hear him.

"What?" Sebastian asked with anger in his voice.

"They were outside arguing and Kurt just slapped Blaine across the face before he came back in. Blaine is still out there, or he was when I came back in here." Trent said.

They all got up quickly, grabbed their jackets and left the bar. Trent led the way to where Kurt and Blaine had been when he was out here, only Blaine was no longer there.

"He was right here." Trent said.

"Did they come together? In one car?" Sebastian asked.

"Ya, Kurt was driving." Nick said.

"Let's see if the car is still here. If it is then Blaine must be walking somewhere." Sebastian said as he headed towards the parking lot.

Wes went towards the car that they saw Kurt and Blaine arrive in.

"It's still here." Wes said.

"So Blaine must be walking somewhere. He wouldn't have gotten a cab this fast. You guys head home, I'll drive around and see if I can find him." Sebastian said.

"Go home? I'm gonna go back in there and kick that little bitch's ass for laying a hand on Blaine." Nick said with clear anger in his voice.

"You can't. You think I don't want to go put him in the hospital for everything he's done to Blaine? I would in a second, but Kurt would have the cops called before you even walked out that door. You'll be the one in jail and he'll still be hurting Blaine. Blaine needs to leave him; Blaine needs to be the one to do something about Kurt and all we can do, is be supportive of him. So you guys are going to go home and I will text you when I find him. I'll keep him with me tonight so he'll be safe and maybe he'll tell me more privately then in a group." Sebastian said.

Sebastian could tell that they weren't happy about it, but they all agreed to do things his way. Sebastian was the one going to be a lawyer so he knew what would be best in this situation. They all headed to their cars and Sebastian headed to his, once they paid their tabs at the bar. They were all furious and it took everything in them not to hurt Kurt, especially when they saw him laughing having a good time with his two friends. He completely didn't care that he had just slapped Blaine and Blaine was now just walking around outside in the cold air of the night. It was just the beginning of December so it was still very cold outside. It was far too cold to be walking around outside. Sebastian drove down the street, hoping to find Blaine. It hadn't been that long so he knew Blaine couldn't have gotten too far. All he could do was hope he found him soon so he could make sure he was safe and warm.

_**Song: I won't let go by Rascial Flatts **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Warnings: Self-harm, swearing, sexual acts, mentions of domestic abuse.**_

Chapter 2

Blaine had been walking down the street for less than ten minutes and he was already shivering. He didn't even know where he was going to go. He didn't have anywhere to go; he couldn't go to Sebastian's place. Not only was he still back at the bar, but he couldn't just show up there. Blaine knew that Sebastian said he could no matter what time of the day or night it was, but Blaine just couldn't do it. He couldn't bring himself to look Sebastian in the eye and lie to him. If he went back to the bar Kurt would still be there, so going back to speak to the guys was out of the question. All he had to do was find some place to stay warm for the night, then tomorrow when he knew Kurt wouldn't be there he would go home. The cold was also causing his face to hurt more, even though it was a slap, it still stung. He could also feel the blood on his lip. He ran his tongue over it gently and sure enough his lip was slightly swollen already. Blaine was hoping that it wouldn't look so bad tomorrow for work. Blaine just kept his head down as he heard cars passing him. It wasn't too late at night just after midnight so the street was picking up with traffic going to and from the bars and clubs. Blaine had wished he wore his heavier jacket tonight instead of one of his lighter leather jackets. He didn't bother wearing his heavy winter jacket, because he was with Kurt in the car. It was only a short walk from the parking lot to the bar and back. There was no need to wear a heavy jacket. Now he wished he had, because it was easily minus thirteen degrees Fahrenheit out tonight. He knew he needed to find a place to stay tonight or he would be too sick to even work the next few days and he needed to make the money so he could pay his rent. Blaine saw a car pulling up to the side of the road and Blaine couldn't help, but notice how it was a nice black Lexus. Blaine didn't expect for Sebastian to get out of his car and sit on the back of his trunk waiting for Blaine to get close enough before he spoke.

Sebastian had been driving around for almost ten minutes before he finally saw Blaine walking down the street. He couldn't believe that Blaine was out in this weather and from the looks of it he didn't have anything heavier than a leather jacket. Sebastian didn't care what it took; he was getting Blaine in his car and back to his place for the night. He was going to talk to Blaine and see what he could get out of him. Sebastian pulled over and parked his car. He got out and went to the back of his car and leaned back against his trunk. He watched as Blaine came closer to him and he could see his lip was swollen and had blood on it. He could also see him shivering from the cold and it had only been ten minutes.

"Where's your ride?" Sebastian asked.

"At the bar." Blaine said as he stopped on the sidewalk where Sebastian had pulled over.

"Get in; I'll give ya a ride."

"It's okay you don't have to. I'm fine."

"It's minus thirteen out and you're already shaking like a leaf. It's no trouble just tell me where you're going and I'll take you." Sebastian said in a challenging tone.

"It's okay really I'm fine."

"Can we just stop playing around here and you just admit that you don't have a place to go. You're out here walking around until lady Hummel either gets home and passes out so you can sneak in; or you're gonna walk around all night until tomorrow and hope he's in a better mood. If I had to guess though it would be the second one, am I correct?" Sebastian asked and Blaine could clearly hear his anger towards Kurt in that moment.

Blaine looked down at the sidewalk and Sebastian got his answer.

"Get in my car Blaine. You're staying with me tonight."

"I'm fine." Blaine said, but his voice was so weak and filled with pain that even he didn't believe it.

"You are staying with me tonight. I can't make you stay longer or I would."

Blaine was looking down at the ground and Sebastian had to take a deep breath to calm himself down. He didn't want Blaine thinking he was like Kurt and was just going to argue with him. He wasn't going to be put on the same level as Kurt.

"Look I promise I won't try and get into your pants. And I'll wait at least thirty minutes before I start hitting on you." Sebastian said with his signature smirk.

Blaine couldn't help the small smile and chuckle that came out of his mouth.

"I thought you were a changed man." Blaine said in a joking manner.

"Well I'm not a saint, just not a devil anymore. Now come on get in, it's freezing out here." Sebastian said as he pushed off the trunk.

Sebastian waited until he saw Blaine walking towards his car before he headed back to his side of the car. Once he got in he turned the heat up to try and help Blaine get warm.

"Nice car." Blaine said.

"Graduation gift from my parents. You should see the gift my grandparents got me."

"Is it a boat?" Blaine joked.

"No it's my place. They got me a condo so I wouldn't have to live in the dorms or some rundown place. Who was I to deny them happiness?"

"Lucky you." Blaine said.

"Your lip looks painful." Sebastian said in a deadly serious tone.

It always amazed Blaine how Sebastian could switch from something so light and simple to something so serious and complicated in just seconds.

"It's fine."

"I'm only going to ask you this once Blaine and I want an honest answer. Kurt did that to you didn't he?"

Blaine could hear the anger in Sebastian's voice, but he knew it wasn't directed towards him.

"He didn't…"

"Don't… don't you dare even think about lying to me right now Blaine. There is one thing you are not and that is a liar. You've always told the truth no matter what. He has taken so much from you that made you, you. Don't let him take your honesty as well. Don't lie to me."

Blaine couldn't help it; it was just natural now to deny what his marriage was really like. When people asked about it he would say that everything was great, that they were madly in love. When people saw the small bruises on his face from being slapped or something thrown at him, he would lie and say that he had an incident at work, or he walked into the door. It was easy for people to believe he was clumsy. Sebastian was right though, Kurt had changed him, he had taken a lot from him and now he was so different that even Blaine didn't recognize himself. Just because he told Sebastian didn't mean he had to leave Kurt, it just meant that maybe he wouldn't feel so horrible all the time.

"It was my fault." Blaine said softly.

Sebastian's grip tightened on the steering wheel. If Sebastian was younger he would have beaten Kurt into the hospital, but he couldn't do that now. He was an adult on his way to becoming a lawyer. He couldn't lose everything because of Kurt.

"No it wasn't. What happened?" Sebastian said with an eerie calm to his voice.

"It was my fault. I shouldn't have paid attention when you sang. He doesn't like it when I give other guys attention. I know better than that, especially when he's around his friends."

"That doesn't give him the right to lay a hand on you. It was karaoke, why wouldn't you be looking at the singer. It's not okay for you to look at another guy, but it's okay for him to flirt with one while he's signing. He's out with friends tonight, so where are your friends?"

"I don't have any." Blaine said sadly to himself, but in the car Sebastian could hear him loud and clear.

"You don't have any or you're not allowed to have any?" Sebastian asked.

Blaine had his head down and he didn't say a word and Sebastian had gotten his answer. Sebastian let out a sigh at how messed up Blaine was. He was so submissive now that he was willing to do whatever Kurt wanted to make him happy, but it wasn't working. Kurt was never going to be happy with Blaine, because he was just abusing and using him. They pulled up to Sebastian's condo and Sebastian hit the control for the underground parking. The rest of the trip was done in silence. Sebastian was trying to get his emotions under control so he wouldn't say the wrong thing to Blaine. He didn't want Blaine feeling like he was trying to control him like Kurt was. He wanted Blaine to leave Kurt for his own safety and happiness. He wanted Blaine to be happy and back to his true self and not this kicked puppy that he was now. Once they got out of the car Sebastian pulled his phone out and sent a mass text to the guys letting them know he had Blaine and they were back at his place; that he would speak to them tomorrow. Sebastian opened the door for Blaine and led him towards the elevator and up to the seventh floor. They walked down the hallway and once they got to his condo Sebastian opened the door and guided Blaine inside. Blaine couldn't help, but be shocked at what he was seeing. This condo was easily a million dollar condo and his grandparents bought it for him. The place was gorgeous; it looked like something you would see out of a celebrity magazine. The floor was limestone, there was a fireplace, a huge balcony that you could throw a party on and everyone would be comfortable, there was even a hot tub. Blaine couldn't believe this is where Sebastian lived. Blaine handed Sebastian his coat when he was asked and Sebastian hung it up with his. Blaine crossed his arms over his chest to try and stay warm. He was only wearing a t-shirt tonight with his jeans and his bracelets to hide his wrist, because he wanted to be comfortable in the bar. It also usually got really hot in the bar as the night when on and he didn't want to be sweating. Sebastian headed into the kitchen to get some ice for Blaine's lip. Blaine followed him and he couldn't believe the size of his kitchen. It was beautiful just like the rest of the house.

"This is amazing." Blaine said.

"Ya it really is. When my grandparents told me that they bought me a condo; I couldn't believe it. I mean they are insanely rich, my great, great grandfather started a company and it makes billions of dollars a year. My mother still helps with the company even to this day. So they have so much money they don't even know what to do with it. But the thing is; they're really cool about it. Each year they donate millions of dollars to different charities all over the country. They even help support some orphanages to make sure that children have a safe and healthy place to go when they get put into the system. They like to help children and this way they can at least know that there are ten places an orphan child can go to be safe."

"Wow that's amazing and really cool. Too many rich people in this world are self-absorbed and just want to keep it all for themselves. There would be less starving children in this world if more people donated money."

"I couldn't agree more. When I told my family I was going to Columbia for my University they were really worried about me. I mean it made sense I got into some serious trouble living in a dorm in Ohio. They didn't even want to think about what I could do out in the Big Apple. So my parents bought me the car so they knew I would always have a way to get to school. My grandparents bought me this place, because they didn't want to worry about me being homeless. This way they knew no matter what happens I'll always have a place to live. I'll never have to worry about being homeless."

Sebastian said as he grabbed the ice pack from the freezer.

"Most me nice." Blaine whispered softly to himself, but Sebastian heard it.

Sebastian walked back over to Blaine with the ice pack in his hand and gently placed it against Blaine's lip. Blaine took in a deep breath as the cold stung his lip. Sebastian held it there for a second as he spoke.

"Ah Blaine, you'll never have to worry about being homeless." Sebastian said with complete sincerity to his voice.

Blaine locked eyes with Sebastian for a minute before he looked away and took the ice pack from him. Sebastian guided him over to the living room and they sat down on a rather large black leather sectional. Sebastian sat close to Blaine and he was turned in so he could look right at him, so Blaine sat the same way. Sebastian could see how exhausted Blaine looked now under the light of his condo. He looked like he could use a week's worth of sleep.

"You look so exhausted." Sebastian said.

"I was at work late last night. By the time I got home I still had homework to do so I was up all night doing homework."

"That's not the first time though, I can tell. You don't get this exhausted by one all-nighter Blaine."

"I haven't been sleeping great in the last few years." Blaine said with a shrug.

"Why not?"

"Have you ever been so tired that you feel like you could sleep for a week straight and when finally get to lie down, you can't sleep?"

"Been there. You can't get your mind to turn off. It's usually from stress. What have you been stressing over these last few years? Is it school?"

"Partially"

"Tell me about it. Talking helps."

"I'm not going to unload my problems onto you Sebastian."

"First of all, you're not unloading your problems onto me; it's called a conversation between friends. Secondly, I asked to hear about it, because I care and want to know about your life for these past four years. So tell me about it and I'll tell you about mine."

"You first."

"Alright, well you know I go to Columbia and I'm in the law degree program. I have one more year left and then I have to pass the bar exam for New York before I can officially be a lawyer. I'm a little worried about it; it's supposed to be really hard to pass. Out of say one hundred people that take the exam only ten percent maximum will pass it, but you can take it as many times as you want. So that makes it a little less stressful, but you know me I want to pass it on the first time. I honestly haven't been doing much. I've been keeping my nose clean and just focusing on my education. I've had a few relationships over the last few years, but nothing too serious. The longest was six months. They just didn't work out, we were too different. I also found that even though I met them through school they were not that smart. I couldn't seem to have a conversation with them for longer than ten minutes. Half the time they just wanted to have sex. I mean I get we're in University and all, but I want something more than that, as surprising as it is coming from me. I want something real in my life; I want to be with someone that I could see myself with for the rest of my life."

"You've certainly changed. It's not a bad thing though, that you want something real and serious."

"It's not, it's a good thing. I want someone to cuddle up with at night and complain about my day to. I want someone to spoil and pamper, because despite what people believe I am a romantic and I can be very romantic with the right person. It gets to be really lonely here at times and I want someone to spend it with."

"Never took you as the romantic type." Blaine said a little surprised.

"I know, but I am at heart. I did a lot of stupid shit back in high school. The steroids were really the last straw for my family and me. It forced me to look at myself and really get my head on straight. I decided not to let things from growing up affect me anymore. My father and me actually sat down and talked about everything that was going on between us. It took a while, but we're actually in a place where I can honestly say he loves me and is proud of me. I haven't done anything stupid since."

"I'm glad you and your dad are good with each other. You never did tell me what happened with the steroids. Why did you guys do it? I mean was it because I didn't come back?"

"God no, it had nothing to do with that Blaine. Hunter came to Dalton already on steroids. We just didn't know it. It wasn't like we had a meeting and all decided to take steroids. Hunter divided the Warblers up between the lower classmen and the upper classmen. He got the lower classmen on them first and then it was just a waiting game to see who would break first. We didn't want to do them, but he got into our heads and had us believing that we weren't good enough, that you were going to win. Hunter was really confident until he heard you sing then he became a drill sergeant and started to get really worried about beating you guys. He got us all believing it and then all it took was just one of us to cave and it was Nick, then Jeff, then Thad, then Dave and I was last. The only one that turned him down was Trent."

"Then Trent was kicked out."

"Hunter said he wasn't loyal to the Warblers so he had to leave. It really goes to show how one person can change everything. When you were the captain you were all about keeping Dalton's good name. You were all about showing people your voices in the group. It wasn't about the dancing or the show, it was about the music, like it's supposed to be. With me it was all about winning, getting that trophy no matter what. Then with Hunter it was all about control and making it a blood pledge to each other. Like a cult. We all made a huge mistake, but at the same time it was a wake-up call for me and I'm glad it was. It fixed my life and I can honestly say I'm happy and in a good place."

"That's good though, that's really good. I always knew there was more to you then you showed people. It's nice to see that you're finally letting people see the real you."

"Ya so the last four years I've just been focusing on school. I have an internship now with a law firm that I have already been told if I pass the bar I can work there full-time. I enjoy the work a lot more than I thought I would. I like being able to help put criminals in jail. It's fulfilling."

"You're not gonna be a sleeze ball defense attorney." Blaine said with a small smile.

"No I am not. I want to help people and put bad guys away, even if that means I have to deal with stupid cops not getting the paper work right. What about you? What's going on with your school? Technically you should have graduated last year. NYADA is only a three year program normally."

"That's kind of a long story." Blaine said as he removed the ice pack from his lip and put it down on the glass coffee table.

"I got all night. I don't know about you though, but I'm cold. I say it's time I turn the fireplace on." Sebastian said as he got up and headed over to the fireplace across from the couch.

"I'm a little cold. I should have worn more clothes tonight."

Sebastian turned it on and headed back over to the couch. He sat down closer to Blaine with his one hand resting on Blaine's thigh.

"Well the bar can get really hot inside with all the people. I wore a t-shirt two. Tell me your story Blaine." Sebastian said the last part gently.

Blaine looked down and Sebastian could see the hesitation in him, but he could also see the desperation in him to just tell someone his story. To tell someone what he has been through in the last four years.

"Blaine, I'm not going to judge you. There is literally nothing you could tell me that would make me throw you out of here and never see you again. Obviously I would love to lock that door and keep you away from him, but I can't do that. It has to be your decision and only yours. I can be here to support you and be there for you when you need someone to listen to you, or a safe place to be or just someone to sit there with you in silence so you don't feel alone. There's nothing you could tell me that would change anything. I can see it in your eyes that you want to tell someone. That you need to tell someone. I'm right here Blaine, tell me." Sebastian said softly.

Blaine couldn't stop the tear that rolled down his cheek. Sebastian moved his hand and wiped it away. Blaine took a shaky breath before he spoke.

"I moved right after graduation out here. We lived with Rachel and Santana in the loft. We had been working full-time to save up money for the wedding and for school all summer. After two months though we couldn't, do it anymore. We couldn't live there with them. It wasn't their fault it was just, it was a loft there were no walls expect for the bathroom. So there wasn't any privacy or someplace to go when you were annoyed or just wanted to be left alone. When school started Sam was supposed to be moving up and living with us as well. There were just too many people. So we moved into this crappy one bedroom apartment and went to school. While we were in school we worked part-time and made it work. Everything seemed to be fine. Then we got married in June right after school was over. It was like some switch had been flipped, because he was different. In August he decided that he wasn't going to work anymore. He said that he was too talented to work at some diner. He said he had to focus on his career and school. We fought about it every day for the rest of the month. I was so mad, because we needed him to work in order to pay for the apartment. I even said I could see about using some of my trust fund to help pay the bills. My parents had already mentioned it to me before the wedding."

"Kurt didn't go for that?"

"My parents and Kurt have never really gotten along. They didn't like him. Kurt felt that he was my husband and I shouldn't pick my parents over him. After fighting for the whole month of August I just gave up. I had to work full-time to pay the bills or we were going to be on the street. So I worked all day in an office as a receptionist and then part-time at night in a restaurant serving drinks. I changed my school to part-time and only took two courses a semester just so I could keep my spot in the program. I was working sixty hours and trying to stay on top of the school work. It happened slowly; I failed an assignment for my vocal course four months into the year. I was so tired I couldn't get the notes right. Kurt tore into me and I started to doubt myself. It was just a comment here and there and then I kept seconding guessing myself and between that and the stress I just kept failing. After two years Kurt gradated, he was a semester behind because he started late and then he decided to take a few extra courses. Once he graduated he went back to work full-time at and he is doing gigs so he's able to make decent money. I went back to school full-time this year, but I still have to work two part-time jobs to cover my half of the bills."

"Wait, wait, wait; back-up here. You put your education and career on hold to work sixty hours to support his diva ass and he wouldn't do the same for you once he graduated?" Sebastian asked with clear anger in his voice.

"I thought he was going to, but he said he worked hard for his money and it wasn't his job to support me. I'm in school full-time and I was working part-time at an employment office as a receptionist. Then we moved so I've been working at a financial office for the past four months as a receptionist part-time. I'm good at it and my boss Mr. Wilson has me doing other things for him. I've been thinking about maybe just doing that full-time and not school. It's just a waste of money at this point anyways." Blaine said sadly as he looked down.

"Giving up on your dream would be the waste. Kurt's taken your confidence from you. You used to walk out on a stage and own it before you even opened your mouth. It's just confidence and confidence can be built up. You know that you did it for the Warblers and for the New Directions. You just need some help getting your confidence back up. Blaine, believe me if I didn't think you could do this I would have told you. I would have told you to give up and go a different route. The truth is though, out of everyone I have ever met in my life, you're the one person I truly believe will be able to do this. Your voice is amazing, you've just been told horrible jealous words for the past four years. You are amazing and I won't rest until you realize that and neither will the guys. We all believe in you."

"I'm failing out. I can't stop second guessing myself or questioning everything. I failed the four courses I had last year. I failed my vocal class and I'm barely passing now. If I don't do amazing at this showcase in two weeks they are gonna kick me out. My instructor has already told me that she would. I chocked last year. I chocked so bad that my instructor wouldn't even let me back on stage for the remaining songs I had."

"Why though? Why did you freeze?"

"We had an argument in the green room. Kurt and I. I had to go on in thirty minutes and he just kept telling me how much of a disappointment I was and how embarrassed he was of me. He said he knew I was going to screw up. That I wasn't good enough, my songs weren't good enough. We just argued for like twenty minutes and then I got called to go back stage. The first song I had was a solo, and one of my original songs. I got on stage and the music started. I looked out and saw him sitting there and I just froze. I couldn't remember the words or anything. The crowd started to boo and I just ran off the stage. My instructor told me then and there that I had failed the course and that it would be better for me to leave the showcase. I have the same instructor again this year and she's even harder on me, even she knows I don't belong there." Blaine said sadly.

"You belong there Blaine. If you didn't you would have never been accepted. You made it in on your voice. If you weren't good enough you wouldn't be there. He's screwing with your mind. He's playing with your emotions to make you self-conscious. He's jealous of you and your talent. He's trying to make you like this so he can control you. He's manipulating you. Blaine he's abusing you." Sebastian said gently.

"No he's not." Blaine said in a pathetic voice.

"Blaine he's made you work to support the house, but he refuses to. He verbally attacks you, he emotionally attacks you, he mentally attacks you and tears you down and he's even slapped you. I know you're afraid of admitting it. I know you don't want to admit it to yourself. I don't think I could either if it was me. I can't make you admit it to yourself, because I believe once you do you'll leave him. Just know that when you are ready I'll be there for you every step of the way. You're not alone in this Blaine I promise you that."

A few tears came down Blaine's face and he just gave a nod. Sebastian pulled Blaine into his arms and held him tight against his chest. He rubbed a hand in soothing circles on Blaine's back.

"It's going to be okay sweetie."

Sebastian held Blaine against him for a few minutes while Blaine silently cried. After a few minutes Blaine pulled back and wiped his face off from the tears.

"I'm sorry." Blaine said with a shaky voice.

"You never have to apologize for crying. How about we put a movie in and curl up on the couch." Sebastian suggested.

Blaine gave a nod, "Ok"

Sebastian got up and grabbed a movie.

"How about Lord of the Rings? It's long and boring so if we fall asleep it won't matter." Sebastian said lightly.

"Sure."

Sebastian put the movie in his DVD player and turned the flat screen TV on that was mounted on his wall. He grabbed a blanket and went back over to the couch. He went and sat in the corner of the couch.

"Come here. I promise I won't bite." Sebastian said with a smirk. "Unless that's something you're in to."

Blaine couldn't help, but smile at Sebastian's comment some things never change. Blaine went over to Sebastian and sat down beside him. Sebastian pulled him close to his chest so Blaine was lying on Sebastian's chest with his back against the couch. The sectional was wide so there was lots of room for them to both lay down beside each other. Sebastian put the blanket over them and he hit the play button. Sebastian put his arms around Blaine and he could feel Blaine tense.

"Are you okay?" Sebastian asked with concern. "I promise I'm not going to do anything."

"I know it's just… it's been a long time since I've laid beside someone. Since I've been held."

"Don't you and Kurt sleep together?" Sebastian asked with sadness to his voice.

"No, he sleeps in the bed and I sleep on the couch. We don't do anything; we don't hug or kiss; nothing for two years now." Blaine said sadly.

"Are you serious? Is that by his doing?"

"He says I don't satisfy him anymore." Blaine said with embarrassment.

"I'm assuming he told you that, because he cheated on you."

"He had an affair a year ago with this guy, Adam. It stopped though when he moved out to L.A."

"How long did it go on for?"

"About three months. They only got together twelve times. You know it's not the sex that I miss. To be honest it was never really that great to begin with. It's the holding that I miss; that connection."

"You know four years ago I would have called you crazy. Now though, I completely understand what you mean. There's just something about waking up to someone curled up against you."

Sebastian ran a hand through Blaine's hair and played with it while the movie was playing. It wasn't even twenty minutes later when Blaine was fast asleep on his chest. Sebastian couldn't help, but think of how amazing this felt. Just lying there with Blaine asleep on his chest felt so right. Sebastian knew he was in trouble, but it felt too good, too right to be something as simple as lust. Sebastian knew he would be in trouble as the more time he spent with Blaine, but for tonight he wasn't going to care. He closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sebastian woke up the next day with Blaine still curled up against his chest. The fireplace had been going all night so the place was warm. Normally Sebastian went into his bedroom so when he woke up the living room was freezing. It was nice that his house was at least warm already. Sebastian looked over at the clock and saw that it was noon. Sebastian brought his hand up to Blaine's hair and started to play with the curls. He liked that Blaine didn't use so much gel anymore. He liked the small curls that were in Blaine's hair. They weren't wild and crazy with the small amount of gel that was in his hair. Blaine let out a sigh as he opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that he was laying on someone's chest and based on the size and hardness he knew it wasn't Kurt's. He also noticed that he was in a very nice condo and it was sunny outside. The small dull pain in his lip was the reminder of last night's events. Kurt and Blaine had argued and Kurt once again had slapped him. It also meant that he had spent the night curled up on Sebastian sleeping; while his husband was at home.

"Good afternoon killer."

"Hey. What time is it?" Blaine said with a tired voice.

Even though he had slept last night for a few hours, and peacefully, that didn't change that he hadn't slept the night before. He hadn't been sleeping well in a long time.

"It's just after twelve. We both fell asleep watching that movie. Thankfully my couch is very comfy."

"It is comfy."

Blaine started to get up and Sebastian moved over so Blaine could sit with his one arm holding him up.

"There's no bruise at least." Sebastian said as he looked at Blaine's face.

"Good."

"How many times has he done that before?"

"A few times. It's always in the heat of an argument. He'll slap more or throw something at me. It's my fault for making him so angry."

"It's not your fault. Even if you do something that makes him mad, he doesn't have any excuse to put his hands on you."

"I should get going." Blaine said desperate for a topic change. He just wasn't ready for this conversation yet.

"Or you could stay. We could grab some dinner with the guys."

"I can't I have to work in three hours."

"You're working at the office on a Saturday?"

"No my second job."

"Second job? I thought you were just working one now. How do you ever get your school work done if you work all these hours?"

"I just don't sleep. Two part-time jobs let me go to school during the day. I have to pay my bills so I make it work."

"So you do this second job on the weekends?"

"No just on Saturday's. It's normally only twice a month, but this month I need every Saturday."

"Why?"

"To pay for the concert in two weeks and I owe from last month to Kurt from the rent. So I need the extra cash."

"Where do you work?"

"Oh just serving drinks at a bar." Blaine said in a dismissive tone.

"What bar? Maybe me and the guys will show up tonight to entertain you."

"I forget the name of it. I should head out so I can get home and get ready. I'm sure Kurt is worried and wondering where I am by now." Blaine said hoping to change the topic.

"I'm sure he is. You sure I can't convince you to stay."

"He's my husband, I love him and he loves me. It's just a rough patch."

"A rough patch that has been going on for three years."

"Sebastian" Blaine started.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just hate seeing you hurt and upset." Sebastian said as he sat up so Blaine could get off the couch. "The bathroom is down the hall, third door on the left if you need it."

"Thanks"

Blaine got up off the couch and headed down the hallway towards the bathroom. Sebastian waited until he heard the door close before he got up and went over to Blaine's jacket. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but he just wanted to see if he could find Cooper's number just in case. Sebastian knew that Blaine and Cooper's relationship wasn't that great. He had remembered Blaine telling him in their senior year that him and Cooper were working on it. Sebastian didn't know how well their relationship was now, but he figured it couldn't hurt to have Cooper's number in case the situation got desperate. Sebastian looked through the pockets and he found Blaine's phone. He saw that Kurt had been messaging him since he left the bar last night. Each one got worse and worse. The one that stood out the most though to Sebastian was the one about Blaine's work.

'_When you are done whoring around for free. Make sure you get your ass to work so you can get paid to whore around. I better not find out that you didn't show up at Mystique tonight. You owe me from last month plus I put the money down for your concert. You owe me the money and I want it by the first.'_

Sebastian felt anger on so many different levels. The first was the obvious; Kurt was calling Blaine a whore. Blaine was anything, but a whore. Except for that one time where he cheated on Kurt Blaine hadn't been with anyone else. He's twenty-one and only ever been in one relationship and he married that man. The second was that Kurt expected Blaine to work two jobs plus school to pay bills. Blaine took two years off from school and worked sixty hours a week to pay the bills for them and yet Kurt couldn't do the same. What pissed Sebastian off the most was the place Blaine was working in. Even if he was just serving drinks, which Sebastian believed he was. Mystique was a gay strip club in the area. Sebastian had been to it before with Nick and Jeff on the occasion when they were bored and wanted something to do. He had never seen Blaine there before so he either just started to work there or he wasn't working the nights that they had been there. Sebastian ignored the texts and went to Blaine's contact list. He scrolled down and he saw Cooper's name. He put the number in his phone just in case he would need to call Cooper at some point. Even if they didn't have a good relationship, Cooper might be able to help him with getting Blaine away from Kurt. Sebastian put Blaine's phone back in his coat pocket and went into the kitchen to put on some coffee. A minute later Blaine came walking back down the hallway.

"Do you want coffee?" Sebastian asked with a smile.

"I never say no to coffee."

"You never could." Sebastian smiled at Blaine as he came into the kitchen.

Sebastian closed the gap between them and he placed a hand on Blaine's cheek as he looked at his lip. Sebastian ran his thumb over Blaine's lip and Blaine couldn't help, but close his eyes for a second. There was just something about the way Sebastian made him feel. He had always had some kind of attraction to Sebastian, or he did before the Slushy incident. Those feelings; that attraction had went away with all of the high school drama, but now it was like they were flooding back. The way Sebastian had been last night and this morning was just bringing those feelings that Blaine thought were long gone back up to the surface. Sebastian had been different, he had been sweet and caring; he had been gentle and a complete gentleman last night. He didn't even try anything once Blaine had fallen asleep. Blaine opened his eyes as Sebastian spoke.

"Does it hurt?"

"No and thankfully it doesn't look too bad. At least I won't have to deal with questions at work."

Sebastian put his hand back down and went over to get the cups out of the cupboard. Sebastian really didn't want to talk about Blaine's work. He was still furious that he was working at a strip club while Kurt, his husband, was sitting at home on his ass. Kurt made more than enough money to support the household while Blaine was in school. He was just using Blaine and abusing him for his own pleasure. Sebastian handed Blaine his cup of coffee once he added the right amount of milk and sugar. Sebastian smiled as Blaine took the cup.

"How do you know what I like in my coffee?" Blaine asked with a smirk.

"Because I know there is one thing you have not changed and that is what you take in your coffee. You are seriously addicted to your coffee."

"I need coffee to survive. Otherwise I would be passing out everywhere I went."

"You know you could just call in sick and crash here again tonight."

"I can't I have to work tonight and I have to be home tonight."

"Fair enough."

Sebastian headed back over to the couch and Blaine followed.

"So there's something I have to ask ever since you said last night that you and Kurt haven't been intimate in two years."

"Um… ok"

"What was it like when you were together? Was he any good?" Sebastian asked with a smirk.

"Why are you asking me this?" Blaine said as he was clearly uncomfortable.

"Well one, I'm dying of curiosity and two, I just had to see if you were still a bashful school boy. Looks like I'm right."

"I'm not one to talk about sex, besides its embarrassing."

"Why is it embarrassing? Was it bad?"

Blaine didn't say anything he just looked down and Sebastian got his answer.

"Oh my god it was." Sebastian said with the biggest smile on his face.

"It wasn't horrible. I mean in high school he really enjoyed it and I mean I did to. We both got off on it." Blaine said in a dismissive tone.

"Okay, see when you say that it makes me think that he enjoyed it and you just kinda did."

"I don't know; it was alright. At first I figured that it would get better, but it didn't. He always enjoyed it, but I think stimulation was the only reason I ever got off. I'm a top so I always thought maybe that's what it was supposed to feel like. Then three years ago Kurt wanted to try being on top so I agreed."

"Okay so what was it like being on the bottom? Did you enjoy it more?"

"No it just hurt. Kurt was kinda in a hurry though or too excited because he just went for it."

"He didn't stretch you?"

Blaine just shook his head.

"Well that would be why it hurt."

"It didn't hurt the whole time, but even with it stopped hurting it didn't really do anything for me. Kurt enjoyed it, but we never did it again."

"But you enjoy other things right?"

"I do. I mean I enjoy kissing and fooling around. I know I'm gay, I kissed Rachel and it did nothing for me at all. If I was straight it would have done something regardless of who it was with."

"So when he gives you head you get pleasure from it?"

"Why are we talking about this?" Blaine asked with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Mostly to see you blush, but now I'm curious. Come on we're already this far might as well take it the rest of the way."

"It's never happened." Blaine said softly.

"Wait, he's never given you head? Ever?"

"He likes getting it, but he has no interest in giving it. He says it freaks him out. I don't know."

"It freaks him out, but he has no problem getting it. Typical diva. Unbelievable, what about with Eli?"

"What about it?"

"Well he's the only other guy you've been with. Did you enjoy it when he did it?"

"We didn't really do that. We just touched and then had sex."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying? You've never in twenty-one years have ever gotten head?"

"No and it's not that big of a deal."

"Oh my god, so many thoughts just went through my head right now."

"Some things don't change." Blaine said with a small smile.

"I told you I'm not a saint. I don't have random hook ups, but I'm still a guy."

"Could you focus please."

"Fine. You know just because sex with Kurt doesn't please you that doesn't mean you aren't gay. I mean you obviously enjoy being with men in other sexual ways. It just might be that you and Kurt don't have sexual chemistry. When you were with Eli you topped right?"

"Ya"

"Okay so was it pleasing and satisfying?"

"No, it felt the same."

"Maybe you aren't a top. The only time you've bottom was once and it was with Kurt, who is a bottom. He didn't exactly do it right or care to do it right. It could be that you find more pleasure being on the bottom then the top."

"Have you ever been on the bottom?"

"No, but I love being on top. If you ever want to try to bottom again I would be happy to experiment with you. I know I could make you feel amazing." Sebastian said with a smirk.

"Still have that ego I see."

"I do, but I was serious."

"I thought you don't do randoms anymore."

"I don't, but then you aren't some random person. Besides I can't let you go through life never knowing just how amazing sex is."

"Maybe I'm just not interested in sex. Not everyone enjoys sex, besides I like to cuddle and have a connection. That's enough for me."

"You shouldn't have to settle. It doesn't have to be one or the other. You can have satisfaction and cuddles afterwards."

"Cuddles? Really?" Blaine said with a smile.

Sebastian smiled back. "It's good to see you smile. You looked so miserable last night at the bar."

"He's not always like that. It was just a bad day."

"Ya, but how many bad days are there compared to the good days? You don't deserve his shit Blaine."

"I love him and he loves me. We can make it work."

"And when he asks you about where you were last night? When he asks you if you are going to see any of us again what are you going to say?"

"I'll talk to him. I mean we all live in the same area, so it's not like we won't run into each other."

"He won't like you running into me anywhere and you know that, but that's okay. It's not gonna stop me from seeing you. What about the McKinley friends you had? Have you spoken to them?"

"Not since Kurt and me moved out of the loft. Kurt still talks to Rachel and Santana, but I don't."

"Why not?"

"He doesn't like it when I do. I do miss talking to Sam. I wonder where he ended up at times. He wanted to be a model and he was gonna come out to New York, but I don't know if he did or not."

"Blondie right?"

"Ya. He has a really good heart. When he was just barely sixteen he was taking care of his little brother and sister. His father lost his job and they were living out of a motel room. Then his father got another job in a different city and to help pay the bills he became a stripper. He did whatever he had to, to help his family and keep food on the table for his younger siblings."

"Wow. Not a lot of people would do that. He sounds like a really great guy. Why don't you look him up online and try and find him?"

"And say what? He was my best friend in my senior year. I wouldn't have gotten through it without him. Then I just completely ignore him after I move to New York. Sam wanted to come out here to try and be a model, but I mean he wasn't that great in school grade wise or with his S.A.T's. He didn't get into college anywhere and he had some confidence issues. So what do you say to someone you walked away from?"

"Hey sorry my husband is an asshole. I'm sure he would understand."

"Sebastian."

"Is that why you didn't contact any of the Warblers later on? Why you didn't talk at the bar?"

"Kurt doesn't like them and I can't argue against it. He has his reasons and I can understand them. I just didn't want to start a fight in the bar last night. He doesn't like to fight around his friends. So it's just easier to be quiet."

"You know in high school I just couldn't stand Kurt. Now all these years later I can honestly say I hate the man. Husband or not he has no right to tell you who you can and can't speak with or be friends with. He doesn't like your parents, but he married you. He knew they were your parents. He doesn't have the right to get upset that you want something to do with them. He doesn't have the right to put his hands on you. He has completely destroyed who you were in every sense. All because he's jealous of your true talent."

"He's my husband and you make sacrifices to make it work."

"What sacrifices has he made for you, because so far I haven't heard or saw any."

"Ya well it's my marriage. You want to be friends then you're just gonna have to accept that." Blaine said with a snap in his voice.

"Oh I accept it, but that doesn't mean I like it. You got rid of me once; you're not doing it again. Where the hell are you parents and Copper in all of this?" Sebastian asked with determination in his voice.

That question took all anger out of Blaine's face and tone. Sebastian could see he had hit a sore subject, but he didn't truly know why. He knew that the relationship with his family might be a little strained because they didn't like Kurt, but it could be that bad.

"Blaine?" Sebastian asked gently.

"I don't know where they are. My guess is my parents are in Ohio and Cooper is out in L.A still living his life." Blaine said sadly.

"What do you mean you don't know? When was the last time you spoke to them?"

"My wedding day."

"Your wedding, Blaine that was three and a half years ago almost. You've been in New York for almost four and half. Why haven't you spoken to them?"

"Before we got married Kurt and I used to argue about how my parents didn't really like him. I told him he was crazy that my parents and Copper accepted him and me. Accepted our love. My dad was never really good with me being gay. I thought he got over it, but then after the wedding I never heard from them. Any of them. I called them of course, but all I got was that automated recording that the number is no longer available. I sent emails, but never got any back from any of them. After three months Kurt got annoyed with me talking about it. He said that they clearly were still homophobic and that they thought I would grow out of being gay. I didn't want to believe him, but when September came it was time for school, that's when I found out that my parents abandoned me. They didn't pay for the tuition so I had to get student loans to cover the cost of school. Even if I wanted to use my trust fund I can't without the paperwork and they have that. They would have to sign it over to me. It was a special account my grandparents made and when they passed away it went to my mother. So in order to have access to it, I need her to sign off on it. It doesn't matter though, Kurt's right they didn't love and accept me so I don't need them or their money."

"Blaine, I don't even know what to say. I didn't really know your parents, I only met them once and that was because we ran into each other at a fundraiser my grandparents had. I'm so sorry they did that to you. Why would they come to the wedding though? Did they say anything to you about it while you were engaged?"

"No they seemed happy that I found someone I loved. They threw an engagement party, that's what I don't understand. It's like they were just putting on an act and waiting it out. I don't know maybe they were hoping that it wouldn't last when we were both in New York."

"What about Cooper?"

"Our relationship was better after our talk in my Junior year. We were texting more and calling each other. He would tell me about his work and I would tell him about school and what was going on with me. He was happy that I was engaged and he was looking forward to being there. He was my best man. Then just like my parents he was gone. All I have is Kurt." Blaine said sadly.

"That's not true, you have me and you have the guys. We're not going anywhere Blaine. It doesn't matter if you try and leave, we will find you again. We've been looking for you for the past four and a half years now. I'm not losing you again. If your family can't see how amazing you are then that's their loss. I'm so sorry you've had to deal with this on your own. You're not alone anymore though, I mean it Blaine you have me and the guys. You're stuck with us now."

"I really should get going. I have to get ready for work and I'm sure Kurt is wondering where I am."

Sebastian could tell that this was a lot for Blaine to handle. He wasn't used to having anyone, but Kurt for the last three and a half years. Sebastian could tell that Blaine was feeling a little over exposed and in need of some air.

"I'll give you a ride."

"It's okay you don't have to. I can walk."

"It's freezing outside and unless you live like two minutes away I'm driving you."

"Ok"

"Well that was easier than I thought. I thought for sure you would have argued more."

"You wouldn't have let me walk so there doesn't seem like much of a point in arguing with you."

"Nope, because I wouldn't let you walk in this weather. Let me just grab my coat and we can go."

Blaine gave a nod and got up to bring his empty cup into the kitchen. Once they had their coats and Sebastian had his keys they left his condo and headed downstairs to his car. Blaine told him where he lived and Sebastian headed off in that direction.

"See it's a good thing I'm driving you, that's like twenty blocks from me. You would have froze in that jacket."

"It wouldn't be the first time and it won't be the last."

"Why are you out walking so much anyways? You have a car."

"I don't actually have one right now."

"Why did it break down?"

"No, I um… I sold it a couple years ago."

"Wait you sold your car? Why?"

"We needed the money for bills."

"When Kurt wasn't working."

"Ya"

"Exactly how many bills did you have to try and pay?"

"Just the normal ones; rent, hydro, water, Kurt's car and insurance. Plus anything he needed for NYADA and the showcases things like that."

"So you haven't had a car in two years now?"

"Yup. I'm used to the subway now, plus I don't have to worry about parking or paying for gas, insurance and a car payment. So it eliminated expenses."

"But you moved all the way out here. What is that like a two hour ride on the subway one way?"

"Roughly."

"So you spend four hours getting to and from school each day. That's insane."

"I don't mind it. Besides it might not be for much longer anyways."

"You can't think like that. You are talented, you're crazy talented. Don't let what he says to you get you confused. When is your concert?"

"In two Saturdays. If I don't do amazing my instructor will fail me again and then I'll be kicked out of the program."

"Where is it being held?"

"At school. Why?"

"Because I'm going to be there to support you. I believe in you and I know you are going to do amazing. You just need to not let him get into your head. You have practise for the next two weeks right?"

"Ya practically every night for the next two weeks, because of it I won't be able to work my one part-time. I might have to pick up an extra shift at my other job to cover everything this month."

"Kurt that bad at you not covering your half?"

"Kurt is the one that got me this job a year ago. He just came home one night and told me I was going to be working there. I don't like it, but it pays well so I just tolerate it every two weeks. This month though, I'm gonna have to pick up extra shifts. I might have to do a few Thursday and Friday nights plus the Saturdays to make up for it. It's only because of this showcase that everything this month is a little messed up."

"So what's this bar called?"

"I told you I don't remember."

"You've been working there for a year, but you don't remember what it's called."

"I don't want you to know what it's called, because then you'll show up and I know you will. I hate this job. I don't have a problem serving drinks I did that before as a part-time job when Kurt wasn't working. It's just where this job is that bothers me. The customers are dicks at the best of times."

"So then why do it?"

"Because it's good money and I need the money."

"For Rent and just things for NYADA?"

"Ya and student loans. I have a monthly payment each month that started in September."

"You have three years of student loans right now?"

"Ya and if I want to continue school I need to start making a serious dent in the loan amount or they could turn me down. I still have two years let after this."

"It's thirty grand a year for NYADA. You have ninety grand in student loans right now?"

"Ninety-five, the interest is killing me."

"Holy crap. What about your trust fund? What if you could get a hold of your mother and get the account in your name? I could call my dad and get him to do the paperwork."

"It doesn't matter if I can get the account in my name or now. Kurt doesn't really want me using it, because it's my parents' money. He doesn't want anything from them after the way they have treated us. I can't say I blame him."

"First of all, it's not going to him, it's going to you so it doesn't matter. Who cares if it's their money? They put the money in for you for when you go to college. Just like your grandparents put money into it. That's how it works."

"I know and I told him that, but he's not willing to discuss it and it's not worth the argument. I'll just work more shifts severing drinks and use that money to pay the loan down."

"Ya more work is what you need. You hardly sleep now Blaine."

"I'll be fine. That's what caffeine is for."

They pulled up to Blaine's apartment building and it looked nothing like what Sebastian was living in. This building was small and it didn't look too great. The apartment wasn't too bad on the inside, it was just small and they often found themselves on top of each other. Sebastian was living a dream, nice car, nice expensive condo, good school good grades and even a chance to work in a top law firm. Sebastian had everything put together and on the right track. The only track Blaine was on was being a starving artist that worked at a strip club serving drinks and stripping on slow nights to make the rent. Thankfully Blaine had yet to take his clothes off and he was hoping he never has to. The problem was Kurt was already trying to get him to do that. Kurt wanted to move into a better place and if they did he would need to work even more hours to pay for his half. He pays eight hundred in rent now and this was the cheapest place they could find. If Kurt wanted to move into something better Blaine was going to have to consider stripping just to survive. He had a double payment for his student loans this month, because he couldn't make it last month. He had to pay back eight hundred this month and if he didn't he risked damaging his credit. Blaine didn't know what he was going to do, but he was being pushed back into a corner.

"Thanks for the ride."

"Any time. I mean that. If you're ever at school late or something just text me and I'll come get you. You shouldn't be on the subway after eight o'clock at night. It gets dangerous."

"Its' fine. I have a small pocket knife I keep in my bag just in case."

"Okay seriously please call me if you are going to be later than eight. I don't mind coming to get you. I would much rather know that you are home safe then bleeding to death in some side alley."

"I'll be fine. No subway tonight."

"Text me, let me know how work is going."

"I will on my break."

"How long do you work tonight?"

"From three till three."

"Long shift. Be safe."

"I will. Say hi to the guys for me. Maybe next weekend we could do lunch or something?"

"Definitely. We'll figure something out this week and when."

"Sounds good. I'll see you later then."

"You can count on it."

"Bye" Blaine smiled as he got out of the car and headed inside.

Sebastian watched to make sure Blaine got inside okay before he took off down the street. Sebastian found himself just driving around trying to calm down. He couldn't believe Kurt. He couldn't believe that Kurt would lay a hand on Blaine. He couldn't believe Kurt would make Blaine work for two years while he was in school. He couldn't believe Kurt wouldn't give Blaine the same courtesy and work so Blaine could just focus on school. He couldn't believe that Blaine was working in a strip club serving drinks. He couldn't believe that Blaine had no confidence in himself at all. All because of Kurt, because of one man, one sorry excuse of a man. Sebastian didn't think he could have been more pissed off then he was in that moment. Sebastian pulled up outside the apartment building and parked his car. He got out and headed to the front door and buzzed in. Once the buzzer went off he headed to the elevator and up to the eleventh floor. He knocked on the door before he opened it and walking in. Wes always left it unlocked once he let whoever in downstairs. Sebastian walked in and saw Wes on the couch with his laptop on the coffee table. Wes looked up and could see the anger on Sebastian's face.

"What happened?" Wes asked with concern.

"It's bad. I expected it to be bad, but I didn't expect it to be that bad. I don't think I've ever been this pissed off before in my life. This confused in my life, and I spent two years trying to convince myself that I wasn't gay."

"Come here sit down. Tell me what happened." Wes said as he closed his laptop.

Sebastian went over to the couch, but he didn't sit. Instead he paced around, but he was closer to Wes.

"Is he okay?" Wes asked.

"Physically, yes he's okay, but mentally and emotionally, he's completely broken Wes. There's not a trace of his old self in him and it's all because of him, because of that little bitch."

"What did he tell you?"

"They moved into their own place before the school year started that first year when they were engaged. Everything was fine until they got married. Once they did Kurt changed. He wouldn't let Blaine have friends or talk to anyone from McKinley even. Everything was fine until they got married. Once they got married his own family, his parents and Copper stopped talking to him. He's called them and they changed their numbers without telling him. He's even emailed them and they won't reply back to him. They didn't even pay for his school. That was just the start, because before the next school year started Kurt told Blaine that he wasn't going to work part-time anymore. He was going to just focus on school and his career. Blaine said they were both working part-time so they could make it work, but then when school started and Kurt really didn't work Blaine had to get a full-time job, plus a part-time job to pay the bills each month. He also was going to school part-time to keep his position in the program. He did that for two years. He was working sixty hours plus school on top of it. This year Blaine went back full-time, but he still has to work two part-time jobs one in an office and on some Saturday nights he's working in a bar serving drinks. So he's still working two jobs, but now has school full-time in the middle of it."

"Why won't Kurt just work and support them like Blaine did?"

"Because he won't. Blaine has to cover half of all the bills plus everything for NYADA and when I say everything I mean everything. Blaine has been using student loans to cover his tuition. He's ninety-five thousand dollars in debt for student loans that he has to pay off. He still has two more years and he needs to start paying off the debt faster or they could turn him down. He even sold his car two years ago to pay for bills. He takes the subway to and from school every day. That's four hours he sits on the subway, because Kurt, who has a car, wanted to be closer to work."

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" Wes asked with anger in his voice.

"No I'm not. In between all of that Kurt abuses him and cheats on him. He had an affair with some guy for three months. He didn't even try to hide it from Blaine, he blamed him. He told Blaine that if he could satisfy him in the bedroom the he wouldn't have to cheat. They don't even sleep in the same bed. Blaine sleeps on the couch, when he even does sleep. Kurt has slapped him before when they were arguing; he's thrown things at him. He's got Blaine believing that he's not talented enough, that he's going to get kicked out of school. Blaine wants to drop out; he said it's a waste of money. He truly believes he's not good enough."

"This is insane. He is good enough."

"I know I told him. I told him it's just Kurt messing around with his head. Last year when he failed his vocal course. It was his winter showcase, the one that is coming up in two weeks. Kurt decided that thirty minutes before Blaine was due to go on to start a fight. He had Blaine so upset and worked up that when he got on stage to sing an original song nothing came out. His instructor failed him right there and he has the same one this year. Blaine truly believes he is going to get kicked out of the school. He's stressed out, because he doesn't want to fail and he doesn't want to waste all that money that he has to pay back only to be kicked out."

"There has to be something we can do to help him. There has to be some way we can help bring his confidence up. He doesn't have to be perfect, but if we can get him in a place where he can at least pass the showcase."

"Maybe we can talk to his instructor, show her videos from when he was in the Warblers and New Directions. Maybe explain to her that it's Kurt that has done this to him. She's a vocal instructor, if we could just get her to hear how amazing his voice is maybe she'll give him some time to come back to his old self."

"It's worth a shot. He has a flawless voice. It would be a huge loss to lose him from the program. Where is he tonight?"

"I just dropped him off. He's working at a bar tonight."

"Do you know what one?"

"Yup I do, but he doesn't know that I know. I checked his phone when he went to the bathroom. I wanted Cooper's number just in case, that was before I knew that Copper stopped talking to him. I saw text messages from Kurt from last night. Kurt got Blaine this job a year ago and Blaine has been working two Saturday nights a month. This month he needs to work more though, because of late rehearsals for the showcase he can't work his normal office job. He's working at Mystique as a server."

"Mystique? The gay strip club?"

"Yup. Great husband eh?" Sebastian said sarcastically.

"Blaine doesn't belong working in a place like that." Wes said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Nope he doesn't and he's going to be there a lot this month just to make end's meat. He doesn't know that I know, but he's going to. I'm going down there tonight and see how he reacts. I won't tell him that I knew he would be there, but I don't want to leave him alone either. That place has a rough crowd. The patrons can also touch the servers, just not between the legs. A lot of the guys grab and smack the server's ass or have them sit in their lap. They can get pretty hands on. The owner doesn't care, because the more freedom the patrons have the more they will come and spend on drinks and dances."

"You've been there before?"

"I have with Nick and Jeff. We don't go often, but we have on the occasion. I'm going alone tonight I just want to keep an eye on him."

"Did he say anything about us getting together?"

"He did say that he would talk to Kurt about it. He also said that maybe next weekend we could do lunch or something. He has our numbers and he said he would text." Sebastian said as he finally sat down on the couch.

"Let me know how tonight goes. Maybe Monday we should go to the school and see Blaine."

"He's going to be there for a while after school for rehearsals. I could see what time he thinks he'll be there till. Maybe we could get him to sing for us."

"Get him feeling comfortable singing around people again."

"Something. I don't even know what he's going to be like on stage, or how he's going to sound."

"We'll figure it out and get him through it. We lost him once; none of us want to lose him again. What are you confused about?"

Sebastian let out a sigh.

"Back in high school Blaine was just this target. I wanted to be with him, because I wanted to see if I could get him. It was just a conquest. Then in senior year we started to become friends and I helped him with his proposal to Kurt and everything seemed good. Seeing him last night though brought up some feelings I didn't expect. I know I've changed in the last four years I get that, but I didn't expect to have feelings for him. And I really didn't expect waking up beside him was going to feel that good, that right. There was a couple times when our eyes just locked and it was like the world stopped and I know he felt it two. Just lying there curled up on my couch last night, I've never felt more happy or at peace then that moment."

"So why the confusion?"

"Because I shouldn't feel this way. I've only just seen him last night after four years, almost four and a half. I shouldn't feel this way about him. Plus he's married and loves Kurt."

"First of all, you know he doesn't love Kurt, he's just afraid to admit to what Kurt is doing to him. If he believes he loves Kurt and Kurt loves him then there is a chance for them still. To Blaine if there is still love then what Kurt is doing to him is alright. Blaine just isn't ready to accept reality right now. Second of all, you have always had an interest in Blaine; you just never thought it was something more than lust. You both have had an interest in each other and now that you are older you are feeling what those feelings actually are. You care deeply about Blaine and the fact that it's only gotten strong over time is a good thing."

"How is that a good thing?"

"It means they are real and more than just sexual interest. You've changed a lot over the last four years. Now you aren't afraid of those feelings, so don't start to be afraid again. Be there for Blaine and one day he'll leave Kurt and realise how he feels about you. But you need to wait, for now you need to be his friend so he doesn't think you are just trying to sleep with him. He needs to see that your feelings are true and he's more than just some conquest."

"I have no interest in doing anything with Blaine. I wouldn't do that to him. I'm going to be his friend and support him, because that is what he truly needs right now. I'm not going to confuse him or put him in a position he doesn't want to be in. I can wait. For Blaine, I can wait."

"Good. Do you feel better now?"

"A little. I'm worried about him. I don't like that he's working so much plus school on top of it. He shouldn't have to go through all of this crap."

"No he shouldn't. Hopefully we can help him out somehow. Maybe we can get him in contact with his parents. He has a trust fund."

"He won't, because Kurt doesn't want him using it. He doesn't want Blaine to have anything to do with his parents or his parents' money. Blaine won't touch it even though it would solve his financial problems. I offered to get my father to get the paperwork signed by his mother. Blaine won't do it, because of Kurt."

"That's bullshit. Kurt's just making him do this so his life is harder. So he's too tired at night to even argue when Kurt goes out with his friends or whoever he's sleeping with."

"I'm just afraid that Blaine won't get out before something really bad happens. What if Kurt takes it further than just the occasional slap here and there? What if he seriously hurts him? You know that could happen."

"I hope it doesn't. I hope we can maybe get Blaine to see what is happening is wrong. Maybe give him the strength that he needs to walk away. Blaine should be on break after the showcase right?"

"Ya I think he has the same break as we all do. I don't know what he's going to be doing for the holidays though."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm staying here. My parents are in Paris for a few more months so there's no point in leaving. I offered to cook dinner for the guys that aren't going back home. So far Nick, Jeff and Thad are in. What about you?"

"I'm going to your house for dinner." Wes smiled.

"Not going back home?"

"Not this year. Everyone is kinda doing their own thing so there's no point."

"Alright the five of us can figure something out. I don't mind cooking we just need to figure out a time. Maybe we can kidnap Blaine if he's not doing anything."

"At least you know where he lives. What does he work tonight?"

"Three to three."

"Long shift at a strip club."

"No kidding." Sebastian let out a sigh. "I should get going. I have some work that I can still do. I'll go tonight around nine."

"Let me know how it goes."

"Ya I will. I'll see you around eh."

"Yup"

"Thanks for letting me rant."

"Any time Seb and don't worry I won't tell anyone about him working at the club."

"Ya he wouldn't be happy about that."

"I know. Text me and let me know if something happens tonight."

"I will. I'll see ya later."

"Bye"

Sebastian got up off the couch and headed back downstairs to his car. He headed home so he could get some work done. He was going to go tonight around nine and he wasn't going to let Blaine know that he knew about it. He was going to see how Blaine was tonight. He just wanted to keep an eye on him and make sure he was safe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blaine walked through his apartment door and saw that Kurt was sitting down on the couch with his laptop in his lap. Blaine closed the door and locked it. He removed his jacket and put it in the closet. Kurt finally looked up at Blaine and spoke.

"Where have you been?"

"I was with a friend. You told me not to come home remember? It was right after you hit me again." Blaine said with an attitude.

"Don't give me that attitude. I wouldn't have slapped you if you hadn't called me a bitch and you know it. I'm your husband you don't call me names ever." Kurt said in a serious tone.

"I'm your husband, but its' okay for you to hit me and call me names? I read those text messages on my way up here. You called me a whore, you thought I was cheating. You slapped me and told me not to come home, to my home that I pay rent for. You don't get to be upset with me."

"Oh really? And where did you spend the night last night? Whose house were you at?"

"Sebastian let me crash at his condo."

"Oh a condo. Sebastian huh? Didn't take him long to get into your pants I see."

"Nothing happened between us. I slept on the couch."

"I don't want you around him or any of them. I told you that."

"We live in the same area we're gonna see them at some point. Why can't you just try and get along with them? I do for your friends."

"Oh so they're your friends now?"

"They always have been. Sebastian and me we talked in our senior year we worked everything out. I forgave him a long time ago. Besides they aren't even the same. It's been four years Kurt. People change."

"Clearly people change. I used to be able to respect you. You never use to embarrass me. In the last three years I can't even trust you around my friends not to embarrass me. You want friends? You want respect? Earn it. I have never been more ashamed of you then I have been in the last three years. How can I be proud to call you my husband when you fail school, you can't even pay your bills on time and you don't satisfy me in the bedroom? You want this to work then you have to try and put in the effort Blaine. Now I'm not saying that I'm perfect. You are nowhere near it, but we can work it out. We just have to figure out how to make this work. You miss having friends, I am hearing you. So how about you and me go and have say lunch or dinner with Wes, maybe he has a girlfriend that he could bring. Wes didn't have anything to do with anything that happened with the Warblers. I know he means a lot to you and I didn't know he was in New York. Maybe we can just start with Wes and slowly work on the others."

Blaine couldn't help it; he was shocked that Kurt was even talking like this. Blaine thought he was going to get yelled at and called horrible names again. He didn't expect Kurt to react like this and agree to at least meet with Wes. It was a start. If Kurt was willing to change for him then Blaine knew he could do it for Kurt. That's what marriage was after all. You compromise for each other and you make sacrifices for each other. Kurt was willing to try so he had to try as well, even if it was something he didn't really want to do. He would do it for Kurt, because Kurt did love him. If he was willing to meet with Wes and make an effort then he truly did want this to work. He truly did love him.

"Are you being serious?" Blaine asked softly almost afraid of what Kurt would answer back.

"Of course I am baby. You miss having friends I can understand that. I'm willing to make the effort and try to get to know who Wes is now. If we do it one at a time I'm sure we could all be friends. I might be able to tolerate Sebastian in small dosages. That is if you want us to work out. Maybe you don't want to be my husband anymore."

"No, no I do want our marriage to work. I just I thought you didn't want me anymore."

"I promised you for better or worse. I just think it's time we made it for the better. It's been a rough few years and I think it's time we take action to make our marriage work. You can do things you might not be comfortable with at first and I'll do things I might not be comfortable at first with. I think our marriage isn't beyond saving though. Don't you?"

"Of course I do. I love you so much Kurt. You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that."

"Good so text or call Wes and see if we can do something tomorrow. We just need to spend some more time together. I know you will be at NYADA late for the next two weeks. I'm stuck at work Monday, but Tuesday and Wednesday night I could come pick you up after rehearsals. Thursday I can't because I have a band meeting for our gigs this weekend. You can come though if you aren't working Friday and Saturday. You could watch me sing."

"I think I have to work this weekend. I need the money otherwise I would."

"That's okay I understand. I know you have to get ready soon for work and I can give you a ride in tonight. But come sit here for a few minutes I've been looking at two bedroom apartments. I know we said we would talk about it, but Tasha really thinks I should. There's a lot of work I've been bringing home with me for the issues and all of that. Plus the band is really picking up so I have all of that to organize and it would be nice to have more space for when people are here, like band meetings and when you have group practices for school. We wouldn't have to be so cramped in here. Just come look for fun." Kurt said as he patted the spot on the couch beside him.

Blaine went over to the couch and sat down beside Kurt. Kurt brought up an apartment that he had been looking at.

"Okay, now just hear me out. I know we said we would talk about the idea of moving into a bigger place. Obviously this place is nicer, it has two bedrooms which means two closets and you know we need more room for our clothes."

"We really do."

"We could have our own closet. There are two full bathrooms, one in the master bedroom and I don't have to tell you how great that would be. No more going down the hall in the cold of the night to pee. It also means that we don't have to rush to get ready we can shower at the same time for school and work. It's ten blocks closer to everything, Vogue and the club. The office would be great, because like I said I can do a lot of my work from home so we could have more time together. Plus the living room would be twice the size of this one same as the kitchen. So when you have homework you need to focus on and I have a band meeting, you could be in the office where you could focus. We wouldn't be stepping all over each other all the time and I think that would help us not fight so much. I mean we have no personal space living here. And when we got this place we made sure it was month to month so we could move if something better came up."

"No I agree it might help with everything. It's just, this apartment is three grand. That's almost twice the rent that we pay here, plus all the utilities. It's a really nice apartment, but I can't afford my rent to be doubled. I'm barely making it now and the student loans I have to really start paying those off."

"I know and I thought about that. Honestly baby it really doesn't make sense to me for you to be working two part-time jobs. Now just hear me out. I know you aren't thrilled with working in that club, but it does pay more. I just thought maybe you could try an experiment. You can't work at the office for the next two weeks because of the showcase rehearsals and I understand that. Maybe now would be a good time to test out how it would be like to work more at the club. You could work Thursday, Friday and Saturday and just see how it would be. I mean think about it. You'll be done rehearsals at seven. You could change at school and I can pick you up, you'll be at work by eight thirty at the latest and then you could work till three. That's six and a half hours at ten dollars an hour, that's sixty-five dollars without any tips and you normally can make a hundred in tips on an average night. That's over five hundred a week and you just worked three shifts. Plus you could always think about doing private dances in the back room. I know Max has been trying to get you to do it. If it's me that is holding you back I don't want you to worry. It's just a job. It would be the same thing if either one of us had to kiss someone for a musical or had to be naked on stage. It's just a job it doesn't mean anything. The money you could make would really help to pay off your loans. You know what that letter said, you have to have half of the loans paid off before the next school year or you'll be turned down. I would hate to see your dream fall apart and all that money go to waste over something like this. I'm not saying you should do it, just think about it and I would understand if you did."

"I mean… you're not saying anything that isn't true or doesn't make sense. I mean ya I would like to not have to work two jobs anymore. Plus it really is good money. I know I have to pay off that loan or it won't matter if I pass the showcase or not. I mean… I don't know I could always try it right? If I don't like it I could just not do it and stick to serving drinks. Like you said right I could make five hundred in three shifts or work ten days part-time in the office and make five hundred. It does make sense financially. It couldn't hurt to try I guess." Blaine said slightly unsure.

Blaine knew it made sense, but knowing it and doing it were two different things. He didn't know if he could go into one of those back rooms and strip for some strange man. Yes it would be good money; the normal rate is forty dollars a song with a three song minimum. So in fifteen minutes he could make one hundred and twenty dollars before the owner takes his cut. It made sense in that sense, but he just didn't know how he would feel doing it. Blaine figured it couldn't hurt to try though, if it would keep him from not being able to get a student loan next year then that would be worth it. He could also afford a better place like Kurt wanted. Kurt was willing to meet his friends again then Blaine could be willing to do this for Kurt.

"Look, just think about it and see. Like you said you could try it once and if you can't handle it then you go back to serving drinks. No harm in that."

"Are you sure you would be okay with it though? Other men seeing me naked."

"It's just a job. I know you wouldn't do anything with any of them. It's just to support yourself. I can understand that. Besides lots of students are dancers and work in bars, because it pays the best. You need to go where the money is, I understand that. It's all your choice; just know that I will support your decision either way. Now as for our sex life; I know we haven't done really anything in the last two years and that's on both of us. We both should have tried harder and we didn't. However, I think it's because we are so used to each other that it's boring now for us. So I came up with a fun idea to put that spark back in our life. What if we found another top to bring in to the bedroom with us, just once?"

"You mean a threesome?"

"Ya, some guy that we don't care about, but we both find attractive. We bring him in and just use him all night and then ship him away. It might rekindle that fire we used to have. We don't have to decide tonight, just put it in your mind to think about later."

"I'm not sure, but I'll think about it."

"That's fine with me. Now you go and get that sexy butt of yours ready for work and I will send these people an email asking if we can see the place."

"Ok"

Blaine went to get up, but Kurt brought him in for a kiss, the first kiss they have had in two years. It was just a quick one, but Blaine smiled when Kurt pulled away. It had felt so good to kiss Kurt and Blaine couldn't believe they hadn't done it in so long.

"God I miss kissing you." Blaine said.

"Me two. We'll have to make up for lost time later. Remember I might not be home when you get off from work. I have that gig on the other side of town."

"Right. I better get ready for work it's already two o'clock."

"Yes go, get all sexyfied."

Blaine headed down to their bedroom to grab some clothes for tonight. He had to be sexy looking so the club always had a strict dress code. It had to be tight a revealing if you wanted to work there. Blaine grabbed a pair of tight black leather booty shorts that the bottom of his ass would hang out slightly, his black assless chaps and a skin tight black muscle shirt. He would wear his black converse sneakers like he always did as well. He grabbed his clothes and headed into the bathroom to take a quick shower and get ready. He also grabbed just normal black sweat pants to wear over top of his chaps so he wasn't walking around like this outside. Once he was showered and dressed he walked back out to find that Kurt was also ready to go.

"I'm going to drop you off and then head over to Rachel's for a little bit, because the gig is in the same area roughly. Text me and let me know how everything is going."

"I will."

"Did you text Wes yet about tomorrow?"

"No I'll do it in the car."

"Alright let's go my stud."

They headed out to Kurt's car and once there Blaine pulled his phone out and sent Wes a text message.

'_Hey, Kurt wanted to know if the three of us could go for dinner tomorrow night. He said if you have a girlfriend you could bring her along.'_

"Alright so I sent Wes that text message and I asked if he has a girlfriend as well."

"Good hopefully he says yes to dinner tomorrow."

"And you're right these next two weeks makes perfect sense for me to try something out. So I'll speak to Max when I get there about maybe dancing and more shifts. If I don't like it then I just won't do it."

"Absolutely, and if there is any problem just call me."

"I will."

Blaine's phone buzzed and he saw that Wes has replied.

'_No girlfriend right now, just got out of a relationship a month ago. But I would love to have dinner with you two. I would love to catch up and see what you have been up to. It's been too long. Just let me know when and where.'_

"Wes is down he just needs to know the details and he doesn't have a girlfriend. He broke up with one last month. So when do you want to go and where?"

"Well he lives in this area right?"

"He does somewhere."

"Okay so how about seven at Le Bistro? There's a good variety of food there and it shouldn't be busy on a Sunday night."

"Sounds good to me."

'_How about Le Bistro at like seven? Does that work for you?'_

"Do you think work will be busy tonight?"

"It normally is on a Saturday, but it won't be right away. It'll start to get busy around eight."

"So you could always do a dance for someone while it's slow. That way there's no pressure and you won't have to worry about it all night."

"Ya I could. You do have a point I could get it out of the way if anyone is interested."

"Oh I'm sure there are a lot of guys interested. You are sexy as hell after all."

Blaine's phone buzzed and he opened the message.

'_That works for me. What are you doing tonight?'_

'_I have work in like twenty minutes. I'll see you tomorrow Wes, I'm looking forward to it.'_

"Wes says its' fine with him."

"Good."

They pulled up to the club and Kurt parked his car at the front door. He turned to face Blaine.

"Now remember don't be nervous and just relax. The first time any dancer has done this they haven't been too sure themselves. Text me when it's over and I'll talk with you and see how you feel about it."

"Okay I will. I love you."

"I love you. Now get over here and kiss me."

Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt, this one was a little more deeper as Kurt didn't pull away so fast. After a few minutes Kurt finally pulled away with a smile on his face.

"I'll see you tonight. Maybe when I get home and if you're not too tired you could dance for me." Kurt said.

"Definitely and I was thinking while I was getting ready. If you want to experiment in the bedroom then we can. At this point I'm willing to try anything if it will help bring our sex life back."

"I know me two. So let's do it. We can find some top that we both like and just have a night of crazy sex."

"Well now that doesn't sound too bad at all. But I need to go before I go in there with a hard on."

"Well that would make you money." Kurt said with a smirk.

"It's only for you. I'll see you when you get home. Have a good show."

"You two."

Blaine got out of the car and headed inside to the club. Kurt couldn't help, but smirk at himself. When Blaine didn't come home last night or early this morning like he normally did after Kurt kicked him out, Kurt was furious. That anger only got worse when he found out that it was Sebastian's place that Blaine was at. Kurt wanted things in life and in order to get them sometimes you have to be ruthless. Blaine was going to learn very quickly that what Kurt wants, Kurt gets. So if that meant that he would have to play nice with Wes and make Blaine believe that he wanted him then so be it. Because in two weeks he would be able to just focus on his music career and not work at . He loved working there, but Tasha knew his passion was for music and his band was really starting to take off. Kurt had to put everything into it in order to make it work. Blaine would be stripping, because he wouldn't have a choice. They were going to move into a better apartment, one that he could bring people by and he wouldn't be embarrassed by it. Blaine wouldn't have a choice, but to work as a stripper in order to pay the bills. Kurt was going to get his way and he was going to teach Blaine a valuable lesion. Blaine belonged to him and he was going to do as he was told and Blaine was going to do it willingly, because he believes that Kurt still loves him. Kurt pulled away from the club and headed off in the direction of his show tonight.

Blaine walked inside and saw that there were only three people in the place. It wasn't busy at all, but it was still really early. He headed towards the back where Max's office was. He knocked on the closed door and when he heard Max call enter he walked in.

"Hey Max, I just wanted to talk to you about something."

"Sure close the door." Max said as he turned around in his chair.

Blaine closed the door and turned his attention back to Max.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

Max had been hoping for this. Last night Kurt had texted him to tell him he had a plan for them to get what they both wanted. They had been texting all night working out the details and now Max was hoping Kurt was able to hold up his end of the deal. If Kurt was able to then Blaine would be striping for the club, Max would be taking fifty percent of his profits and giving Kurt half. Normally he only took ten percent from the dancers, but Blaine wouldn't know that. By working with Kurt he was gaining fifteen percent profit.

"These next couple of weeks I'm not working at the office, so I was wondering if I could pick up two extra shifts."

"What ones did you have in mind?"

"Thursday and Friday around eight thirty if that would be okay?"

"Sure, you're a good server and the guys like you here. I can do that for you. Is there anything else?"

"Ya… um… I was thinking about maybe doing just one private dance for someone and then see how I feel about it."

"So you want to finally dance. What brought that on?"

"Just been thinking and the money would be good to have."

"Take your jacket and sweat pants off, let me see what you're wearing."

Blaine removed the two articles of clothing and he placed them down over the second chair in the room. So all he had on now was just the tight black muscle shirt, the black chaps and the tiny black leather booty shorts.

"Turn around"

Blaine turned around slowly so Max could see everything.

"Pull the shorts down. I need to see the merchandise and make sure every looks good. My customers aren't going to pay if you have moles or something."

"You… you want to see me naked?" Blaine asked uncomfortably.

"Look if you can't show me your junk how are you going to get naked for them? They pay good money to get the guys naked and you have to be willing and confident. Now are you serious about this or not?"

"No I am."

"Well then drop your shorts and show me what you got."

Blaine hooked his thumbs into the waist band of the shorts and pulled them down just enough so Max could see everything. Max smiled at Blaine.

"Clean shaven good the clients like that. Turn around show me your ass."

Blaine turned around and he felt Max run his hand over his ass. He smacked it a few times.

"Good, nice a soft, but firm. Well you definitely would make the clients happy."

Blaine turned back around and went to pull his shorts back up.

"I didn't say you could pull them back up. There's still one more thing you have to do first."

"I don't understand."

Max began to undo his pants and he pulled out his hard on.

"You have to pay your do's like everyone else. You're gonna get on your hands and knees and put that sweet ass in the air and suck my dick. Then I'll let you dance for my clients."

"I can't. I have a husband."

"He would understand."

"No he wouldn't."

"Call him or I could call him."

"He won't let me do this."

"So then what are you afraid to call him for" Max challenged Blaine.

Blaine grabbed his phone from his jacket and Max grabbed it from him. He scrolled through until he found Kurt's name and after two rings he answered. Max put it on speaker phone so Blaine could hear.

"Hey did Max let you?"

"I haven't decided yet Kurt. Your husband is very nice to look at, but he's a little adamant about paying his do's."

"What does he have to do?"

"He needs to suck me off and then I'll let him be a dancer, but he seems to think you wouldn't be happy about that."

"As long as it's not sex then fine. I understand this is how it works in a strip club. I wouldn't be upset if he was doing it for a job just like he wouldn't if it was me. I'll text him and let him know."

"Sounds good. Have a good night."

"You two."

Max ended the call and could see the surprise on Blaine's face, but then again he didn't know about their earlier arrangements. Max placed the phone down on the desk and smiled at Blaine.

"Well seems like hubby approves. So are you dancing or are you going to let him down? He seems to be pretty happy with you making this money. I bet it would be something he wouldn't stress over anymore. You suck me off once and you will make your husband very happy. Isn't it worth his happiness Blaine?"

Blaine let out a sigh and Max knew he had him. Blaine got down on his hands and knees and came over to Max.

"Get that ass in the air." Max said as he came closer to the edge of the chair.

Blaine arched his back more and based on the moan from Max he knew he did enough. Blaine took Max in his mouth and started to bob up and down. Max didn't even waste any time to tightly grab Blaine's hair and take control of him. He made sure Blaine took all of him even to the point where he was chocking slightly. It didn't take long before Max was cumming down Blaine's throat. Once he swallowed Max let Blaine's head come off his dick. Blaine sat back on his knees and he was hoping he could go back out into the club now.

"Very good. Now get dressed and go out on the floor. When someone comes to me to ask about you I'll send him into one of the back rooms and I'll let you know. The clients always pay me and I give the dancers their share at the end of the night. You will be at the same pay rate as them; you get half of the profit. You will still serve until you get too busy, so tonight you will still get your normal server wage and your own tips on top of what you make dancing. Got it?"

"Yes"

"Good now go make money."

Blaine got up and pulled his shorts back on. He grabbed his things and left Max's office. Max grabbed his phone and sent a quick text.

'_Your husband is good. I might have to do that again sometime.'_

It wasn't even two minutes when his reply came.

'_Do it as many times as you want. I just want my money. Come January he'll be yours six nights a week.'_

'_Looking forward to it.'_

Max smirked at his new found toy. He was going to enjoy having Blaine around for a long time. Because soon he won't have a choice. Blaine went into the locker room and put his jacket and pants in his locker. He grabbed his phone and he sat down on the bench. He was fighting back the tears in his eyes. He didn't want to cry over this, it wasn't that big of a deal, besides he was only doing what it took to make his marriage work. If he only worked three days a week then he could spend the week with Kurt after school. The more time they spent together the better off it would be. Blaine looked down at his phone and saw that Kurt had texted him and Sebastian. Blaine sent Kurt a reply first.

'_I did it. I'm going to be dancing tonight and serving. He's taking half of my profits from dancing though; does that sound normal to you?'_

Blaine then opened his message from Sebastian and he couldn't help, but smile.

'_Hey killer, how's it going at work so far? How was it at the house? Was Kurt there?'_

'_Hey I just got to work, it's pretty dead in here right now, but it'll get busier. Kurt was actually really good. We talked, we didn't yell at each other and we are even working it out. He wants to meet with Wes tomorrow night for dinner and he wants to be around each other more. We even kissed a few times. It's good; he wants to work things out.'_

Blaine just finished typing the message to Sebastian when Kurt replied back.

'_It's normal; all club owners take half, because it's how they pay their bills. But it's not that big of a deal just think it's one hundred and twenty for one guy and that's minimum so you make sixty from fifteen minutes of work. You could make a grand a night on some nights if you wanted to. I'm proud of you; you're finally making an effort for our marriage. With just working this job we get more time together.'_

'_Ya we do get more time together and I like that. I still have to dance for someone though, I haven't done that yet. Hopefully I can make enough to really pay off the loans. Maybe you could help me with my showcase. I really need to work on the songs.'_

The next reply came from Sebastian.

'_Well I'm glad he didn't yell at you. Hopefully he is being sincere with what he is saying. I just don't want you to get hurt any more than you already have. What are you doing Monday?'_

'_I have a rehearsal in last period and the afterwards I have to work on some songs that I need to finish for my vocal class. We have to sing an original so I still have to work on mine. I'm gonna be there pretty late. You doing anything tonight?'_

Blaine got another reply from Kurt and he knew it would have to be his last one until his break. He had to get on the floor.

'_I'm proud of you finally doing something to make sure your bills are paid. I can respect a man that pays his bills. And if anyone asked just tell them you are a dancer, that's not a lie after all. That lady for the apartment already messaged me back we can go and see it Tuesday before your classes.'_

'_Sounds good to me. It doesn't hurt to look after all. Okay I have to work now. I'll text you on my break. Good luck tonight I love you.'_

Blaine got another text from Sebastian.

'_I just might hang out tonight at home. If I get bored I can always just go for a drink somewhere. The guys all have plans so I'll just be by myself. I could always help you with your songs if you want. I would love to hear an original from you.'_

'_Maybe one day you will. I have to actually work now. I'll text you on my break. Don't get too bored tonight.'_

Blaine put his phone away and headed out into the club. He wasn't even on the floor for an hour when he was pulled aside for his first dance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sebastian was at his condo with his laptop in his lap. He was trying to see if he could find Sam from McKinley. He didn't know his last name so he pulled up the online yearbook and found Sam from senior year. Once he had his last name he put it into Facebook and found him pretty quickly. Sebastian went through his Facebook page and saw that Sam was in New York and based on the posts and photos he was a model in New York. Sebastian sent him a private message telling him that he found Blaine and they were reconnecting. He also asked if it would be possible for Sebastian to bring Blaine to meet up with Sam at some point. Sebastian didn't even know if Sam would reply or read the message, but he figured it wouldn't hurt. When Blaine sent him those texts Sebastian was glad that Kurt didn't hurt Blaine, but he didn't trust him either. Sebastian grabbed his phone and called Wes. After four rings he answered.

"Hello"

"Hey Wes Blaine told me that the three of you are going for dinner tomorrow night."

"We are. I was surprised that Kurt would even want to do that, but then I did graduate before all the bullshit started."

"I don't trust him. I think he's just playing nice with Blaine, because he wants something."

"Well that's what abusers do. They go through phases where they are mean to overly sweet and gentle when they want something. We'll see soon enough if Kurt is sincere or not. I don't believe he is either. I think he is just playing games with Blaine, because he wants something. I just hope he doesn't make Blaine work any more hours than he already is."

"I don't know. I'm going to see Blaine tonight at the bar. He doesn't know that, but I want to see how he will react to my being there. I want to see what the customers are like."

"He's not dancing though right?"

"I hope not. He didn't say he was just that he was serving drinks. He didn't say he was working at a strip club either though. I hope he's not stripping, he deserves so much better than that."

"If he is stripping, what are you going to do?"

"What can I do? I'm not going to stop talking to him because he's trying to make money. I don't want him striping. I don't like the idea of him doing it, but I can't just turn my back on him and walk away. One day he's going to realise that he is being abused and he's going to need us."

"He is going to need us and if he is striping then we can keep it between ourselves. The other guys don't need to know. We just need to get him through this until he's ready to leave Kurt. No matter how hard it might be."

"When I saw Blaine again I was so happy. Now I'm just pissed that I didn't look for him four years ago. Maybe all of this could have been avoided."

"I can't believe his parents haven't had anything to do with him in three years."

"I know. I get they don't like Kurt, but to not even answer his calls. To change their cell phone numbers. It's just cold. I know. I have Cooper's number, but I haven't used it yet. I figured I would wait until we were desperate enough to use it. Blaine hasn't heard from Cooper in three years either."

"Gay or not Blaine is still their son and still his brother. They should have been there for him."

"I know; I don't get it any more than you do. It's just sad." Sebastian let out a sigh. "I should let ya go. I have some work I could be doing before I go tonight."

"Alright, let me know how it goes."

"I will"

"Talk to you later Seb."

"See ya Wes"

Sebastian hung up his phone and then turned his attention to his case study. He really did have work he could be doing and he needed something to pass the time with. He had less than nine hours to kill before he could go to the club without it looking suspicious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blaine had been in the back room more times than he would have liked tonight. It was just after nine at night and he had already been pulled into the back room six times so far. He was making good money from the dances and the tips he was making from serving, but still it was a lot more than he expected. The first dance wasn't so bad and each time he did it, it did get easier, but that didn't change that he hated how it made him feel. He felt dirty, used, but Blaine believed he could get through this. It was only the first night and each dance was easier. Blaine was hoping that next week he wouldn't be bothered by it. Blaine was coming out of the back room once again and he picked up his tray. The guy that came out behind him just smirked and slapped Blaine on his ass. Blaine grabbed the tray and brought the drinks over to their owners. He looked up to take another person's order when he saw Sebastian sitting in one of the back booths looking right at him and based on his face, Blaine knew he wasn't happy. Blaine went over to the booth that Sebastian was in.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked.

"I'm here, because I got bored and decided to come out. I'm more interested in what you are doing here. Last I remember you said you were a server and yet here you are clearly stripping in that back room there. You lied to me. All I have ever asked is honesty just like all I've given you is honesty."

"We just got back in touch yesterday, more specifically last night so I don't think you have any right to lecture me. And I am serving drinks, the dancing just started tonight, not that it's any of your business what I do for a living."

Another server came over to the table to speak to Blaine.

"Hey you can take your thirty. Room three is for breaks tonight."

"Thanks"

The server walked away and Blaine looked at Sebastian.

"Can we go and talk about this somewhere that we don't have to scream over music?" Sebastian asked.

Blaine just gave a nod and Sebastian got out of the booth and followed Blaine into room three. There were couches in the room so Blaine sat down with Sebastian beside him.

"I have to say that outfit is damn sexy. It's a shame I value our friendship or I would be paying for a few dances." Sebastian tried to joke.

"That's very kind of you." Blaine said in a sarcastic tone.

"Not sure why you're giving me attitude. I'm the one that just found out you're a stripper."

"And I told you it just happened. Not that it's any of your business what I do for a living. It's been a long day and it's only half over."

"Ya I would imagine taking your clothes off for strange men is hard work." Sebastian snapped back.

"Fuck you." Blaine said as he stood up. "You don't get to judge me. Your parents paid for your school. They bought you a car. Your grandparents bought you a million dollar condo. Not to mention your million dollar trust fund. You have never worked a day in your perfect life. You already have a job at one of the top law firms in New York, pending your graduation. You don't get to judge me for just trying to survive. I have no one, but my husband. I have ninety-five grand in debt, not to mention the thousands I have to pay each month in bills between living and school. So you don't get to judge me for doing what I have to in order to survive. Fuck you."

Blaine went to leave, but Sebastian got up and grabbed his arm before he could reach the door. Blaine turned around and pulled his arm out of Sebastian's grip.

"You're right I don't know what it's like to be in your position. I'll never know what it's like. But you're right; I don't have any right to judge you. I'm sorry for what I said. I was just surprised and pissed off that you have to do this. You deserve so much better than this. I'm sorry I was out of line. Please just sit down and let's just talk. I promise I won't judge you. I'm here for you no matter what."

Blaine looked down at the floor for a minute. It wasn't like him to speak that way. He was just tired and upset about what happened earlier. He shouldn't have taken it out on Sebastian.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have spoken to you like that."

"It's okay I totally deserved it. Let's sit down, talk to me."

Blaine gave a nod and they went back over to the couch and sat down on it.

"Kurt was the one that got you this job to begin with a year ago you said right?" Sebastian asked.

"Ya, but I was just serving drinks."

"Okay so why the change now?"

"We talked about it when I got home today. He made some valid points that I couldn't really argue with."

"Like what?"

"Working three shifts here a week would mean I wouldn't have to work at the office every night. It would be one less job and one less thing to worry about. I can focus on school more. Plus I would be making more money working here so it made sense to pick up some extra shifts."

"Okay extra shifts serving drinks I understand. How did you get to serving drinks a few times a week to striping?"

"Kurt suggested that I just try it once, it would help pay off my student loans. I mean it does make sense."

"I'll give you it does make sense to work only one job. And out of the two this one would make you more money. But there's a big different between serving drinks and striping. How many clients have you had tonight?"

"Six"

"And Kurt is perfectly okay with this?"

"Ya like I said it was his idea. He said it was just a job and he wasn't holding it against me. He told me he was proud of me earlier."

"Have you paid your do's yet?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Blaine please, I know all about this stuff. Max expects his new dancers to satisfy him. I know you wouldn't let him have sex with you, so either you've already gave him head before you started. Or you have to when you're shift is over."

Blaine looked down and Sebastian had his answer.

"And Kurt was okay with that?"

"Max called him. I thought he wouldn't be and I thought he would say no and maybe Max would let it go. But Max put the call on speaker phone and Kurt said he understood. It was just once it's not that big of a deal."

Sebastian knew that Blaine was hurt by Kurt allowing it to happen. He had thought Kurt would be upset and outraged at the idea, but instead he had agreed to it. He had even told Blaine he was proud of him afterwards. Sebastian wanted nothing more than to go over there and kick Kurt's ass, but he couldn't. He was an adult now and he was on his way to becoming a lawyer. He wasn't going to risk everything for Kurt.

"It is a big deal Blaine and Kurt should know that. Kurt should be pissed off at the thought of you doing this. I'm pissed off that you're doing this and I do understand why you are. I don't like it, but I do understand your reasons. I don't know what it's like to be in your position. I don't know what it's like to have no choice. I know you need to do this to pay your bills and your loans off. I get it, I do. I'm just saying that Kurt, as your husband, should never have said yes on that phone call. He should have said no and part of you knows that."

"It doesn't matter it's done with. I can make the money I need and only work one job. Maybe I can focus more now on school and not fail out."

"You know if you need help with school you can always come to me. I'd be more than happy to sit and listen to you sing all day."

"Thanks, but Kurt's going to help me get ready for this showcase. If I work really hard, I just might be able to pass it this year."

"You'll be amazing, you always are. Just don't let him get into your head."

"It'll be fine. Can I ask you something personal?"

"Sure"

"Have you ever had a um… threesome?" Blaine asked with a slight blush.

Sebastian smiled at the blush on Blaine's face. "Still bashful, and no I've never had one. Why?"

"Kurt suggested we try it to bring back the spark in the bedroom."

"I can't see you being an orgy guy."

"It's not an orgy, it's just one other guy."

"What did you say?"

"I said we could try it, I mean what could it hurt?"

"It could hurt in a lot of ways. What if this guy is someone Kurt has been seeing or wants to see and this is just an excuse for him to sleep with the guy? What if you do it and you feel horrible afterwards? Not to mention you told me you don't enjoy sex, so why would you put yourself in that position where you could very well be in the middle of two guys."

"It's nothing set yet. It's not like we have some guy waiting for us to get home tonight. If we did Kurt said we could both pick the guy and make sure we agree to it. It's like a one-time thing to get us back in the mood for each other. If we don't like it then we don't like it. Maybe I would enjoy it more. I don't know, it's been two years since I've even had sex, maybe I would enjoy it."

"That's a lot of maybes Blaine. I just, I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want you to be used as just some excuse for Kurt to do what he wants that's all. So if you are going to do this then be careful please."

"I will be and it's not set in stone. Knowing Kurt he'll back out and we'll spend the night at some bar picking out guys, but not actually do anything with them."

"I hope so. I don't want to see you hurt. As for this whole thing." Sebastian said as he waived a hand around the room. "I won't tell anyone. This will stay between us I promise. But I want you to promise me something."

"What?"

"That if it ever gets to be too much for you, you come to me. I don't want you to feel like you can't talk to me about anything. I mean it Blaine, if you can't handle it come and talk to me please."

"Okay, I promise. I should get back to work, my break is almost over."

"Do you want me to stay? I can make sure you're safe at least."

"I'll be fine. There are security guards here."

"I know, but there's none in the rooms with you. I don't like you being alone with some strange man."

"There are cameras in the rooms and there is a guard watching and Max watches as well. So if something happens they stop it."

"Alright. Will you text me when you're home safe though please."

"I will. I'll be fine; I've worked here for a while now."

"As a server, not as a dancer."

"Sebastian"

"I know. It's going to take me a couple of days to be okay with, but I know. Just please let me know you're home safe."

"I will I promise."

"Okay. I won't see you tomorrow, so I guess I'll see you sometime this week maybe or on the weekend."

"Ya we'll figure something out. Tomorrow I'm going to have dinner with Wes. It's better than nothing right? I mean we have to start somewhere."

"Definitely. I'll text you this week and check in on you, make sure you're okay. Text me whenever you want."

"I will. Thank-you for being understanding."

"I care about you Blaine. You're my friend. I've been trying to find you for four years now. I'm not about to walk away from you now. We'll get through this together and hopefully soon you won't have to be doing this. I should go though so you don't get in trouble for being late."

"Ya and I'll talk to you later."

Blaine got up and Sebastian got up with him. They headed for the door, but before Blaine opened it Sebastian pulled Blaine into a hug. Sebastian spoke to Blaine as he hugged him.

"Just know that no matter what happens you will always have a safe place to go. I mean it Blaine. If anything happens just come over I don't care what time it is or if I'm even there. The doorman knows to let you in. I'll always be there for you."

"Thank-you, but everything will be fine. We're working on our marriage. He wants to work on it. It's only going to get better." Blaine said as he pulled away.

"Just remember what I said."

"I will and I appreciate it. Don't worry so much though, I'll be fine."

"You're working in a strip club; I'm going to be worried. I know you can fight so that helps, but still I can't help, but worry. You don't belong in a place like this. You belong on a stage singing with fans screaming your name."

"I'm not cut out for it. My voice was good enough for Lima, Ohio, but this is New York I'm just not good enough and that's okay. I'm going to work hard and try not to at least fail out. I'm gonna try and keep a little pride and dignity. I'll just find a new path to go down. I could maybe manage Kurt's band, they seem like they are going to get a shot real soon. I could be there for him and help in any way that I can."

"Your voice is good enough. Your voice is better than his and I don't care how long it takes me or what I have to do to prove that to you. I'm going to do it. Even if you give up, I'm not going to. Your voice was too good for Lima, Ohio and it's still too good for New York. This city has no idea what true talent is hiding. You're amazing and I'm not the only one that thinks that. You just need a little help finding your way back."

"Don't waste your time. I've accepted it and its okay I'll find something else that makes me happy. Like helping Kurt. I really need to get back to work though. I'll let you know when I'm home."

"Ya okay. Be safe."

"Always"

They left the room and Sebastian headed back to his table to grab his jacket before he took one last look at Blaine. He was being taken into one of the back rooms already and Sebastian knew that Blaine was going to be popular. He was in great shape and he was dead sexy in his outfit. If Sebastian was a lesser man he would pay for a few hours with Blaine dancing for him. Sebastian wasn't that man though; he wasn't going to take advantage of Blaine. He was beyond pissed at Kurt for what he was doing to Blaine. Blaine actually believes that Kurt wants their marriage to work, but Sebastian couldn't help, but feel like Kurt was playing with Blaine again. Sebastian knew that only time will tell and he was hoping he was wrong. He was hoping that Kurt had smartened up and opened his eyes to see what was standing right in front of him, but he doubted it. Blaine was too good for Kurt and Sebastian was going to make sure he got away from Kurt. It wasn't that Sebastian wanted Blaine himself, even if he could have Blaine he wouldn't do that to him. Sebastian wasn't going to manipulate Blaine into being what and who he wanted him to be. Sebastian just wanted Blaine to be happy and his true self. He wanted Blaine to have confidence in himself again and not working as a stripper just to pay bills. Even if Blaine left Kurt Sebastian would never do anything with Blaine until well after the divorce and Blaine wanted to do something. Sebastian knew that Blaine was being abused, even if it wasn't to the extreme physical abuse that was common in the world. Blaine was still being abused by Kurt and that was going to take a long time for Blaine to overcome and move passed. Sebastian was not going to make it complicated and harder on Blaine. He was just going to be his friend and be there for him no matter what. Sebastian left the club and headed back to his car and drove him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blaine had just arrived back home and it was quarter after four in the morning. He knew that Kurt wouldn't be home yet so he pulled out his phone to check his messages. Kurt hadn't texted him since the start of work. Blaine knew that Kurt would be busy getting ready for tonight, so he didn't want to bother him. Blaine sent a quick text just letting Kurt know he was home. Blaine also sent Sebastian a text letting him know as well. Blaine then headed to his room to get changed. He put his cell phone down on the dresser as he pulled out his wallet with all of his money. He had danced for fourteen guys tonight and after losing half to Max he had made a thousand dollars between his dancing money and his money from serving and tips. It was a good night, Blaine was glad he had made his rent money in one night. He had a shift Thursday and Blaine was hoping he would be able to make around five hundred in half the hours. If he could make this kind of money just three nights a week then he would be able to pay off his student loans quicker. The amount wouldn't be huge, but it just might be enough to allow him to be renewed for next year. Blaine grabbed some sweats to change into after a shower. His phone buzzed and Blaine was surprised to see that it was Sebastian texting him back. He didn't think that Sebastian would be awake still. Blaine sent him a text back saying that he was going to bed and that he would let him know how tomorrow night goes with Wes. Blaine headed into the bathroom to take a shower to get the men's hands off from him. Blaine also needed to get Max off from him. He couldn't believe that he had done that. He felt so dirty, he just wanted to get clean. Blaine turned the water on as hot as it could go before he stepped into the hot stream. Blaine scrubbed his body all over until it was red. He had spent a good half an hour in the shower before he got out. He dried off and put his sweats and t-shirt on. Blaine sat down on the side of the tub and looked at his wrists. They were scared, some were white and faded and some were red from his most recent cuts. Blaine got up and opened the medicine cabinet. He pulled out his black shaving bag and opened it. He took out the small white container and he opened it. Inside was a clean razor blade that he had just got the other day. Blaine had always made sure he changed his cutting blade every two weeks. He didn't want an infection or a dull blade. Blaine picked up the blade and he sat down on the side of the tub again. He had the blade between his right thumb and index finger. He turned his left wrist over and pressed down as he ran the blade over a clean spot on his wrist. It was instant for Blaine, the relief was short lived, but it was instant. Blaine made five more deep cuts before he put the blade down beside him and closed his eyes just enjoying the feeling of relief. Blaine knew he shouldn't be doing this, but he just couldn't help it. It made him feel better and right now after tonight he needed it. After fifteen minutes Blaine got up and began to wash his wrist off. He made sure the cuts were clean before he wrapped some gauze around his wrist to try and help with the bleeding. He then put his bracelet back over the cuts and scars on both wrists before he put the blade away and went to bed. It was just after five in the morning and Kurt still wasn't home or had texted Blaine back. Blaine couldn't bring himself to care though, he just crawled under the covers and let his exhaustion take over.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Warnings: Sexual activities, language, mentions of self-harm and mentions of domestic abuse.**_

Chapter 3

By the time it was for dinner on Sunday night Blaine was in a ball of nerves. He didn't know how well tonight would go and he also knew that it was important for it to go well. He needed Wes and Kurt to hit it off so Kurt would see that not all the Warblers were what he thought they were, that they were different from who they were in high school. Blaine needed tonight to go well, because if it didn't he might not get to see any of them again, at least with Kurt's approval. Blaine wanted Kurt's approval, it wasn't that he needed it, he just wanted it. He wanted his husband to be proud of him and not disappointed and embarrassed by him. All Blaine could do was hope for the best tonight and see what happens. That still didn't ease his nerves at all or stop the dull pain in his stomach from the stress of it. Two years ago Blaine had found out that he had an ulcer and now two years later he has three of them. The pain from them wasn't everyday only when he was stressing out too much, then the pain would come full force. The worse the stress the worse the pain. Stress had what given him the ulcers to begin with and now he needed to have surgery to get them removed. The problem was he didn't have medical coverage so he would have to pay out of pocket, plus take a week off from work and school. That just wasn't something he was able to do. The hospital bill alone could be ten thousand dollars. Surgery wasn't cheap, especially when they needed to carefully remove three ulcers. Sometimes when the stress is so bad it actually has made him throw up blood. Blaine knew he needed to remove the ulcers, but he just couldn't do that yet. He didn't have the money and he couldn't afford a week off from work. Blaine was hoping now that he was dancing and making more money he would be able to save up for the surgery and the time off, but it would still be a few months before he can do anything yet.

It was six thirty when Kurt came out of their bedroom all dressed and ready to go. Blaine stood up and smiled at him.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank-you. You're not looking too bad yourself. Are you ready to go?" Kurt asked.

"I am."

"Let's go then."

They headed out of the apartment and down to Kurt's car. Kurt really didn't want to do this tonight, or ever, but he was going to do it anyways. He needed to get Blaine to believe that he wanted things to change. He just needed Blaine to believe it long enough for Kurt to get what he wants, a bigger and nicer place and not working. Kurt wanted to focus on his music. He needed to put all his time and effort into it if they wanted to get a break soon. They were playing more and more at new locations and Kurt needed to focus on marketing his band and his name. Come January they would have a new apartment and Blaine will be working six days a week just to afford everything. Kurt was going to get what he wants, he always does. New York isn't for the soft at heart. You have to be ruthless and go after what you want. Blaine didn't have that; he was just a cockroach in the eye of the world. Kurt was going to make sure Blaine knew his place. Kurt was not going to go back to sitting on a stool and watching Blaine perform. This was his time and everyone loved his voice, he wasn't going to let Blaine ruin that.

They pulled up to Le Bistro and Kurt parked in the parking lot around the back. They got out of the car and headed inside. When they got inside they saw that Wes was standing there waiting for them. Blaine gave Wes a smile as he spoke.

"Hey sorry I hope you weren't waiting long."

"Not at all, I just got here about a minute ago." Wes said as he pulled Blaine into a hug.

Even though Wes had hugged him twice already, Blaine still couldn't believe how much he missed Wes' hugs. He could have easily spent the whole night just in his arms feeling safe. Wes always had that effect on him. There was never anything sexual about it, Blaine didn't look at Wes in that sense. He was just like an older brother and being hugged by him always made him feel safe, like everything would be okay. It always made Blaine never to want to let go. Blaine knew he had to, because if he didn't Wes wouldn't. Wes had no problems holding onto Blaine for as long as he needed it, because he needed it two. There was a strong brotherly relationship between them and after the last four years Wes never wanted to let Blaine go or out of his sight. The last four years had been hell on Wes. He didn't know what Blaine was doing or how he was doing, if he was hurt or scared or happy. Wes hated what Kurt had done to Blaine and what he was having him do. Sebastian had called him last night after he went to the club. He had told him how Blaine was stripping and serving drinks at the club. Sebastian told him how Kurt told Blaine that he was proud of him for doing this and for paying his do's. It had taken everything in Wes not to drive to the club and kidnap Blaine. Hold him in his apartment until he saw reason and had the strength to get away from Kurt's abuse. The problem was Wes couldn't do that, because then he would become the bad guy in this. He had to wait until Blaine was ready to admit to what was happening to him. When Blaine did though, Wes was going to be there through it all. After a few seconds they pulled away and Wes held his hand out for Kurt to shake. Kurt shook Wes' hand and had a fake smile on his face that Blaine didn't seem to notice, but Wes did.

"How are you Kurt?" Wes asked politely. Wes wasn't going to be rude, but only because he knew what was riding on this.

"Fine, yourself?"

"I'm good. Shall we get a table?" Wes asked as he looked at Blaine.

"Ya we should." Blaine said with a small smile.

Wes turned his attention to the hostess and she grabbed three menus and had them follow her over to a table. She placed the menus down and told them that their server would be over shortly. Blaine helped Kurt remove his jacket and then held the chair out for him before he removed his own jacket and sat down beside Kurt. Wes sat down so he was across from both Blaine and Kurt; it wasn't hard it was just a round table big enough for four people, but this way he could see both of their faces. They opened the menus and began to look through as they talked.

"So Wes you are single now?" Kurt asked.

"I am, just broke up with a girl not too long ago. We just didn't really click."

"That's too bad," Blaine said.

"I'm young, still have a long time before I need to find the right one and get married. How's school Blaine?"

"It's fine. I have a showcase in two weeks. So it's been busy with rehearsals."

"Do you have a lot of songs you are singing?"

"Um five in total."

"Where is it?"

"It's at the school."

"You'll have to tell me what time so I can be there and hear you sing. I've missed hearing you sing."

"Yes well four years is a long time. Voices change." Kurt said with a smile.

"Some do, but when they sound like Blaine's they only get better and better. I'm sure you will be amazing like you always have been." Wes said as he looked at Blaine.

"Well everyone is entitled to their opinions. At the end of the day it's up to the instructors on who they think has true talent and who is better off as a back-up singer. What are you in school for Wes?" Kurt asked.

"I'm going to school for business and music management. I'd like to start my own management business for artists. Too many artists out there with horrible managers that are just looking to make money off from them."

"That's very true. I've heard a lot of fellow classmates talking about how they have been approached by managers and they want way too much. Some want sixty percent of their profits." Blaine said.

"There are a lot of managers out there that are only in it for the money and not the music. I would like to change that." Wes said.

"I was thinking about getting a manager. The band is really taking off and it's getting to be a full-time job just trying to get everything organized." Kurt said.

"What is your band called?" Wes asked.

"It's Divalicious. I'm the lead singer and then I have a drummer, a guitarist and a bassist that sing back-up as well."

"And you guys don't sing original songs?" Wes asked.

"No just covers right now. Like I said Friday night I'm saving my songs for a record label."

"He's been doing a lot of writing though and the songs I've heard are good." Blaine said with a smile.

"Thank-you sweetie. Wes, are you singing?"

"I do for fun on karaoke nights or when the guys get together and we end up singing. We just do it for fun. We all have other goals and dreams. Singing is something we have all done for fun and as a stress reliever; we'd like to keep it that way."

"That makes sense. Everyone needs a stress reliever." Blaine said.

"They do. What's yours?" Wes asked Blaine, but it was Kurt that answered.

"He likes to listen to me sing. He's sweet like that and I can always tell when he needs some stress relief." Kurt said with another fake smile.

Blaine was glad that Kurt had answered for him, because he didn't have anything to say to that. His stress reliever was cutting himself, but he couldn't tell Wes that. The problem was Wes was there when he first went to Dalton and when he was still cutting himself. Wes had seen the marks before and he knew that Blaine was doing it as a stress reliever back then as well. Blaine knew that if he wasn't careful Wes would figure out that he was cutting again. Thankfully Wes didn't get to say anything, because their waitress came over to take their drink and food order. Blaine made sure he kept his order simple so it wouldn't bother his stomach. Wes gave him a weird look, but Blaine ignored it. Wes looked down and saw the bracelets that were on both of Blaine's wrists. He had been wearing them Friday night as well. Normally someone wouldn't think twice about them, but Wes remembered how Blaine used to hide his wrists back in freshmen year at Dalton. Wes had been the one to find out he was cutting himself to deal with the stress of his hate crime attack and from transferring to Dalton. Wes reached over and gently touched Blaine's bracelet as he spoke. He also made sure to look right at Blaine when he spoke.

"You wore these Friday night. That's an old look for you. I remember you used to wear bracelets like these back in freshmen year."

Blaine looked at Wes and in that split second that he was quiet Wes had his answer. Blaine didn't speak though; it was Kurt without even a second hesitation.

"Fashion trends come and go. Some of the looks that are in right now were in way back in the sixties."

"Yes fashion does come and go, but so do habits. Now good habits it doesn't matter if they reappear again. It's though bad habits that you have to watch out for. Those are the ones that can put someone in danger." Wes said.

"I got rid of all of Blaine's bad habits a long time ago." Kurt said as he looked at Wes.

"You have to work late tomorrow right baby?" Blaine asked Kurt desperate for a topic change.

"I do so I won't be able to get you tomorrow after school."

"That's fine I can take the subway. I don't even know when we'll be done."

"I could always pick you up Blaine. I wouldn't mind seeing NYADA. Looking at different schools is always fun. See how other schools operate, plus NYADA is full of talented people. I'm sure it's rare to walk down the hallways and not hear anyone singing or music playing."

"It's okay I'm gonna be there really late most likely. Thanks though." Blaine said.

"NYADA is full of talented people, some more than others. And a lot of the ones that aren't that talented they flock to the ones that are. I couldn't tell you how many groupies I had chasing me around all day. Now they pay to hear me sing." Kurt said with a smile.

"I find it hard to believe that not everyone is talented. I mean only twenty new students get in each year, out of the whole country. Obviously they have done something right to get in." Wes said.

"Yes well some are far more talented than others. Plus half of the students that get in soon realise that they were only good enough for their home town. That's just how it is in the music industry. Ninety percent of the artists that come here never make it. Thankfully for me New York recognizes my talent and undeniable star power. I'm truly one of a kind and simply can't be denied." Kurt said.

"So Wes, why did you move out here from L.A?" Blaine asked trying to get the conversation off from music.

"I've always wanted to go to L.A, but I found myself missing the Warblers and being back on this end of the country. L.A has always been a good vacation spot and going to school there was great, but I felt like something was missing. So when I found out that most of the guys would be down in New York I applied for a transfer. Now I can just go back to visiting L.A, which I prefer."

"Any love interest?" Blaine asked.

"Not yet. I'm just going to stick to being single for a little while. All the guys are right now actually, well except for Jeff and Nick. You know they are together right?"

"No I didn't know that. When did that happen?"

"About a year ago now. They had their one year anniversary last month."

"Good for them. I was wondering when that was going to happen. You could tell something was going on between them back at Dalton, but they never did anything."

"Ya Nick finally got the nerve up to do something one night. They were out drinking and well one thing leads to another. They are really happy though, so that's all that matters." Wes said.

"It is. I'm glad they are together and happy." Blaine said.

"So tell me, what have you been up to in the last four years Blaine? How was the wedding?" Wes asked.

Kurt was clearly annoyed that he was being ignored so he decided to answer once again.

"The wedding was perfect. Everyone that was important was there. We wouldn't have wanted anyone else there." Kurt said with another fake smile.

"I'm glad it worked out for you two. Even though this is New York, you never know when someone will have a problem with gay marriage. I'm glad nothing bad happened. So what have you been up to since graduation Blaine?" Wes wanted to say more, but he knew what was riding on this dinner. He also didn't want to give Kurt any more of a reason to hurt Blaine.

"Not much just working and school. Been pretty busy focusing on that."

"School is important; it's good that you can focus on school. I don't know what I would have to do if I had to work more than one job plus school. I know there's no way I would be passing. Where do you work?"

"He works part-time at an office as a receptionist." Kurt answered.

"So nothing too hard then. That's good, but you must be exhausted by the end of the week, especially with rehearsals going on right now."

"I get by off coffee."

"What are you both doing for Christmas? You going back home?" Wes asked.

"I am, but Blaine actually is going to stay. He has work he has to do so sadly he can't fly home with me." Kurt said.

"Aw that's too bad. There's nothing worse than spending Christmas alone. Some of the guys, myself included, are staying here as well. You can always join us for dinner if you have the time." Wes said with a smile.

"Oh he won't have the time. He's really busy that's why he can't come back with me." Kurt said with a challenging look on his face.

Blaine just kept his head down and it was taking everything in Wes not to punch Kurt across the face and then take Blaine back home with him. At least he would be safe and loved. Wes didn't care if he had to lock all the doors and windows to keep Blaine inside. Wes didn't want Blaine anywhere near Kurt and his abuse. Even if it was just a slap here and there; that was one time too many in Wes' book. Blaine didn't deserve the abuse and Kurt didn't deserve Blaine. Wes didn't care how long it took him or how much time and effort he was going to have to put in. He was going to get his Blaine back. He was going to see that spark in his eyes and that confidence on stage, even if it killed him.

"Well the offer will always stand. We're going to do it at Sebastian's place, because it's the biggest." Wes said.

"What's your place like?" Blaine asked hoping for a conversation change once again.

Thankfully the waitress came over and brought their food to them. They began to eat as Wes spoke.

"It's nothing like Sebastian's that's for sure. My grandparents aren't that well-off or that much of a worrywart as his are. I do have a three bedroom though, one's a guest room and the other is an office. My parents are paying for it while I'm in school and until I get a job which is nice of them. I told them they didn't need to that I could live in the dorms or a one bedroom somewhere, but they worry. They didn't want me cramped in at the dorms and they didn't want me in some shady part of town. We kind of have this silent promise to each other, they pay my rent and I pretend that I don't notice. I'm just lucky that I have parents who are able to do that and I'm very grateful for it."

"Must be nice to never have to worry about money." Kurt said in a snarky tone.

"You're parents have always been like that though, they worry about you. You are their only child though so I can understand why." Blaine said.

"I am and I completely understand why they would be worried. I know my parents would be going insane if I didn't have contact with them at least once a week. All parents would though, even if they have disagreements. All parents want to hear from their children and make sure they are alright, alive, especially if a long time has been passed." Wes said as he looked right at Blaine. In that moment Blaine knew that Wes knew about his family situation.

"They changed their numbers Wes. Right after the wedding they disappeared. I know they are alive, because I called the police after a week of not hearing from them. They just don't want to talk to me. Apparently, they are more against my marriage to Kurt then they let on." Blaine said sadly.

"But they were there at the wedding right?" Wes asked.

"Ya and Cooper was there with his girlfriend."

"And they seemed happy and excited for you?"

"They seemed it, but obviously it was all just some act. To keep face, because the next day they were gone. They haven't called me, or emailed me or replied to any of the emails I sent. They don't want me." Blaine said sadly.

"You don't know that. Maybe something happened to their phones or something. There could be a logical explanation to all of this."

"Like what? Even if they had their phones changed, they know my number, they know Kurt's. They know where I go to school, they could have called there. They stopped paying my tuition Wes, the second I got married they abandoned me and there's nothing I can do to change that. I just have to accept it and move on with my life."

"More importantly, anyone who doesn't approve of our marriage doesn't need to be in our lives. They made their choice and I refuse to let them come back and act like it didn't happen. If someone doesn't like our marriage then they can just screw off. I would never pick anyone over Blaine and Blaine would never pick anyone over me. It's just that simple."

'_I bet Sebastian will give you a good run for your marriage. If you only knew Kurt just how much Blaine shared with him Friday night.' _Wes thought to himself.

"Well I'm sorry it happened, just try and keep an open mind." Wes said instead of what he was thinking.

The rest of their dinner was done in small talk, nothing too important or serious. Wes could clearly see that Blaine was getting uncomfortable and was in need of a lighter conversation. So for Blaine, Wes kept his thoughts to himself and made sure the conversation was light. When Kurt got started on his band and his music, Wes had to bite his tongue from saying anything that he would regret. Like the fact that Blaine could sing circles around him. Wes also kept a close eye on Blaine the entire time. He had barely eaten any of his food. Blaine really wasn't hungry, this whole dinner was nerve racking and it was making the pain in his stomach from the ulcers worse. Wes didn't comment on it until Kurt excused himself to go to the washroom.

"You feeling okay? You've barely eaten anything." Wes asked with concern.

"Ya I'm just tired. It was a late night last night."

"When did you get off from work last night from the bar?" Wes asked as he looked right at Blaine.

Blaine's head snapped up and he could see in Wes' eyes that he already knew, he knew more than what he was saying. Blaine felt shame come over him and he lowered his head and looked down at the table. Wes reached out and grabbed Blaine's left hand and held it in his. He could feel Blaine shaking and Wes was worried that something was wrong with Blaine than just being tired. However, he did look exhausted.

"It's okay. Only Sebastian and I know and it's going to stay that way. He only told me, because he knows how close we were. Neither one of us is going to tell anyone about it. As far as they are concerned you are a server in a bar somewhere and you work in an office during the week. This stays as our secret."

"Thanks."

"You're miserable." Wes sadly stated.

"It's just a rough patch; it's nothing I can't handle. We're working on it. I want to work on it."

"Why? Why won't you just leave? We can leave right now while he's in the bathroom. You can stay with me or you can stay with Sebastian. Why are you putting yourself through this?"

"I need him. He's all I have."

"That's not true. You have me, you Sebastian and you have the guys. We aren't going anywhere no matter how ugly it gets."

"He's not gonna want me around you guys. I can't pick you guys over my husband."

"Yes you can, when it's a husband like Kurt, someone who is hurting you, you can pick friends over him. We'll make sure he never comes near you again. We can make sure he never lays a hand on you again Blaine."

"I can't leave him. I love him and he loves me. We're working it out and everything will go back to the way it was before. I know it will. It has to."

"Why does it have to?" Wes asked sadly.

"Because this can't be for nothing."

"You have us back in your life. That doesn't sound like nothing to me."

"Please Wes, it's my marriage and it's my choice. Please just support my decision to stay."

"I will, but I don't like it and I'm sure Sebastian has told you the same thing. When you are ready though, when you need a safe place to be you will always have a place with me." Wes said as he let go of Blaine's hand to reach into his pocket to pull out a piece of paper with his address on it.

Blaine took the paper and placed it in his pants pocket just in time to see Kurt walking back towards them. Kurt sat back down and smiled at the both of them.

"Did you two behave while I was gone?" Kurt asked as he looked at Blaine.

"Of course." Blaine gave Kurt a smile as the waitress came over with their bills.

Wes refused to let them pay, even after Blaine said he didn't need to do that, but Wes wasn't hearing any of it. Once the bills were paid Blaine stood up and pulled Kurt's chair out and helped him to put on his jacket. The three of them headed outside and towards their cars that were in the parking lot around the back. Wes pulled Blaine into another hug, but made sure it wasn't too long to upset Kurt. Before he let Blaine go he whispered into his ear.

"Remember, any time you need me I'll be there or just come over."

"Thanks"

Blaine pulled away and Wes shook Kurt's hand as they went their separate ways towards their cars. Wes got into his car and he felt like he was going to explode. He couldn't believe how Kurt was acting and how scared Blaine was. The saddest thing Wes has ever heard in his life is when Blaine said that his marriage couldn't be for nothing. That all this pain he was going through couldn't be for nothing. It broke Wes' heart hearing Blaine say those words. Blaine was afraid to be with Kurt, but at the same time he was afraid of his marriage failing. Wes looked at his clock and saw that it was almost nine. He knew that everyone had school tomorrow, but he didn't care. He sent out a mass text letting them all know they needed to meet at Sebastian's place. Sebastian was the first to reply saying his door is open and to just come on in. The others all said they would be there within fifteen minutes. That was part of the reason why Wes loved the guys so much. It didn't matter what any of them were doing, when one said they needed them, they all drop everything and they go. No questions asked. Wes had done it many times in the last two years when one of them needed help. It was the first time he needed any of them and Wes loved knowing that they would be there for him in a heartbeat. Blaine had no idea just how loved he was. He had no idea just how much they are wishing for that text from him, because they would be there in a second. Wes started his car and once it warmed up he headed for Sebastian's condo.

Blaine got into the car and noticed right away that Kurt was quiet. Blaine didn't know if Kurt was upset or if he just didn't have anything to say yet. All in all Blaine thought the dinner had gone well, but he didn't know how Kurt thought of it. Once they were on the road Blaine spoke.

"I think that went well." Blaine said carefully.

"It could have been worse, but it could have been better. I don't like him trying to influence you about Christmas dinner. You know you have to work, you already promised Max you would."

"I know, but I couldn't tell him that. He'll forget about it long before then. He wasn't rude or mean about anything. He even asked you about your band."

"He did. I don't see why we couldn't do it again sometime."

"Really? You mean that?"

"I do. Like I said it could have been worse."

"That's great that you are willing to do this again. That means a lot to me."

"Well you are my husband and I just want you to be happy."

"What do you want to do when we get home?"

"Well if I remember correctly, you owe me a dance and I'm expecting a happy ending mister."

"And what kind of happy ending would you like?" Blaine asked with a smirk.

"One that involves you on your knees, but maybe you don't want to." Kurt said in a coy voice.

"No I want to. You have no idea how badly I want to."

"Good then it's settled. Make sure you put on some of that sexy clothing for me as well."

"I think I can do that Mr. Hummel."

"Why thank-you Mr. Hummel." Kurt said back with a smirk.

Blaine was glad that they were finally working things out. Blaine truly did have hope that their marriage could be salvaged. He just didn't know that Kurt had other ideas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wes pulled up to Sebastian's condo building and parked in the visitor parking. He saw that most of the guys were already here, the only ones that weren't were Trent and David. They had to go further though, because of where they lived. Wes knew they wouldn't be much longer though, so he got out of his car and headed inside. The doorman let him in, knowing that it was Wes. Wes had been here many times and Sebastian had told the doorman, Charles, whenever one of his friends arrived to just let them in. So when Wes walked through the door he wasn't surprised that Charles just gave him a smile as he opened the door. Wes smiled in return and headed to the elevator so he could head up to the seventh floor. Once he was at Sebastian's number, he just walked right in. Sebastian was in the living room with Nick, Jeff and Thad all sitting on the couch or the chair. Wes walked over to them and just sat down on the couch.

"You look upset." Thad said to Wes.

"I take it dinner didn't go over so well?" Sebastian asked.

"What dinner?" Jeff asked.

"I had dinner with Blaine and Kurt tonight."

"Wait what? Why didn't you tell us?" Nick asked.

"It just happened last night. I wasn't going to tell anyone, but Blaine told Sebastian and he called me." Wes explained.

"And when were either of you planning on tell us?" Nick asked annoyed.

"Tell us what?" Dave asked as him and Trent walked into the room.

"Apparently, Wes went out to dinner with Blaine and Kurt tonight and didn't tell us. Yet Sebastian knew." Thad stated.

"Blaine told me and I called Wes to ask what he thought about it. Now can we please let Wes tell us what happened?" Sebastian said.

David and Trent sat down on the other end of the couch and turned their attention to Wes so he could explain to them what happened.

"Simply put he's miserable." Wes started.

"We all know that just by looking at him. Did Kurt let him talk this time at least?" Thad asked with attitude towards Kurt.

"He did, but he still answered a lot of the questions."

"Typical abuser move." Nick said with anger.

"What did you talk about?" Sebastian asked.

"Simple things mostly. What I had been doing in the last four years, what he's been up to. I asked about the wedding and Kurt said that it was perfect that everyone that was important was there. He also made a point in saying that Blaine wouldn't choose anyone over him."

"Clearly he underestimates us." Dave said.

"He does. He thinks that because it's been four years that we are no longer close. He has no idea we've just been waiting until we found him again. Or that we were even looking for him. We spoke about Christmas and what their plans were. Kurt is going back home and Blaine is staying here. Apparently, Blaine has work he has to do, but I think it's just an excuse for Kurt to control Blaine, by leaving him home alone on Christmas. I told Blaine that some of us were getting together here and that he was more than welcome to come by. Kurt shot that down and Blaine didn't even object."

"Nothing says I love you like leaving your husband alone on Christmas." Jeff said sarcastically.

"We talked about family and where I was living and my parents. I did bring up his parents and Blaine was really upset about the way his family has been acting in the past three years."

"Wait, what's going on with his family?" Trent asked with concern.

"Since the day after his wedding, Blaine hasn't heard from his parents or from Cooper. They changed their phone numbers, they won't reply to his emails, they even stopped paying his tuition." Sebastian explained.

"So how is he paying for school?" Jeff asked.

"Student loans, ninety-five thousand dollars of student loans that he has to start to pay back or he could be denied." Sebastian said.

"Holy shit." Thad said.

"Pretty much." Sebastian stated.

"How is he going to pay them off?" Trent asked.

"He's working two part-time jobs right now. One as a receptionist after school in an office and one serving drinks at a bar on Saturday nights. Plus he's going to school full-time." Sebastian answered.

"That's insane. How is he going to be able to keep up with working that much?" Jeff said.

"That would explain why he's failing courses. He's too damn exhausted." Nick said.

"Basically. He looked ready to crash for a week straight tonight." Wes stated.

"What did he say about his family?" Sebastian asked.

"That he had tried to get in touch with them, but they clearly didn't want to hear from him. I have to say I can't blame him for thinking that. They even stopped paying his tuition that's pretty much a clear sign right there. He feels abandoned." Wes answered.

"Can't really blame him for felling like that. His family left him when he really needed them the most. All of this wouldn't be happening if he was in contact with his parents. They would have stepped in to do something." Trent said.

"I think what is hurting Blaine the most about his family, is that on his wedding he said they were happy and excited. Cooper even brought his girlfriend at the time with him. Blaine didn't see this coming at all."

"It's hard to believe that his parents would do that to him. I mean Cooper I can understand, they never really had that great of a relationship, but they were getting better. They were talking every week and they seemed to be getting along in his senior year at least. His parents though, I mean they had been there for Blaine through everything. They took him out of school after that hate crime and kept him home for the last four months of freshmen year before he put him in Dalton that following year. He had to do freshmen year over again, but they didn't care. It's hard to believe that they would just up and leave him like this." Dave said.

"I know, but it's not even a matter of not being able to reach them. Like Blaine said they could have contacted him through NYADA and they didn't have to stop paying tuition. It's thirty thousand a year, that's a pretty big slap to the face." Wes said.

"It's a bitch slap is what it is." Nick said.

"What else did you talk about?" Sebastian asked. It wasn't that he wasn't upset about this, he was. It's just that he already knew this from Friday night, so it wasn't new to him like it was to the guys.

"Simple things mostly, I could tell that Blaine was worried and nervous. I didn't want to risk saying anything that would upset Kurt or get Blaine hurt. I also didn't want to say anything that would make Kurt not want to see me again. I asked Kurt about his band and you'll never guess what it's called."

"Let me guess Kurt." Jeff said sarcastically.

"That would actually be an improvement. It's called Divalicious."

They guys all broke out in laughter, even Sebastian. The situation with Blaine was not funny, but hearing the name of Kurt's band was absolutely hilarious.

"Are fucking kidding me?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm not. He's the lead vocals and he has a band backing him up. Needless to say once I got on the topic of his music he didn't shut up. After dinner he went to the bathroom so I had a few minutes alone with Blaine. I flat out told him he looked miserable and that he should leave. I even told him that we could leave together while Kurt was in the bathroom. He wouldn't though; he said that it was his decision to stay with Kurt. He believes that they can work it out and that this is just a rough patch. What's worse and what broke my heart was when he said that he needed this marriage to work, that it can't all be for nothing." Wes said sadly.

"Well that's heart breaking." Sebastian said.

"It is. He's so desperate to make this marriage work that he's willing to change everything about himself. All so it's not for nothing. All this pain he's feeling isn't for nothing. I told him that it would never be for nothing, that we were all there for him and we weren't going anywhere. I gave him a piece of paper with my address on it and told him to come whenever he needed to no matter what."

"We need to do something. We can't just leave him with Kurt." Thad said.

"We can't exactly kidnap him either. If it's not his decision then Blaine will just go right back to Kurt and Kurt will make sure none of us ever see or hear from Blaine again. We can't risk losing Blaine all over again. He might not make another four years." Sebastian said.

"So what do we do then? Just wait around and just hope Kurt doesn't kill him?" Nick asked with anger.

"I'm more concerned with Blaine being the cause of that." Wes said sadly.

That got everyone's attention, including Sebastian's. The deep look of concern was written all over his face and Sebastian didn't care to hide it.

"Why would you say that? Did he say something?" Sebastian asked with concern as he reached for his cell phone to text Blaine if he needed to.

"No he didn't. It's a long story and the guys already know it. You weren't around for it." Wes started and he could see the understanding on everyone's face, but Sebastian's.

"He's cutting again." Thad stated.

"What do you mean again?" Sebastian asked with concern.

"You've heard about Blaine being a victim of a hate crime correct?" Wes asked Sebastian.

"I know of it, I don't know what happened. No one told me and Blaine and I weren't close enough for him to talk to me about it." Sebastian answered.

"Before Blaine came to Dalton as Dave said Blaine was a victim of a hate crime. He was at a school dance with another gay friend, the only other openly gay kid at the school. At the end of the dance they were waiting for his friend's dad to pick them up. They were attacked by three football players and were brutally beaten. Blaine spent a month in the hospital from it and his friend died in a coma three months later. The three guys were charged with manslaughter and deadly assault. They all plead guilty and were able to receive a deal. The work of fancy expensive defense lawyers. They all only got ten years with no parole. Blaine was just thirteen at the time, which means in two years they will be out assuming they haven't done anything to keep them in longer while they were in jail. The beating was obviously so bad that his parents thought it would be best to keep Blaine home for the rest of the year. That following September Blaine was at Dalton. My father was Blaine's doctor after the attack. When we were getting my room ready he saw Blaine and told me to keep an eye on him. That he had been through a horrible ordeal at his old school for being gay. My father knew I didn't care if you were gay or straight. I told him I would keep an eye on him. I introduced myself to Blaine later on that day and found out he was interested in music, that he sang and he played the piano and guitar. I got him to come to a Warbler's practice and he took to the guys, the guys all took to him. He was very shy and timid, he didn't have much confidence. We wanted to hear him sing though so we got him to do a number with us and none of us could believe what came out of his mouth. We got him to join right then and there and we worked on building his confidence up. A year later he was our lead vocalist, the youngest ever. Anyways, getting back to my point, it was about three months later when I started to notice things. When he wasn't in his Dalton uniform he always had his wrists covered by thick bracelets, like the ones he had on Friday night and tonight. When he didn't have them on he would wear long sleeved shirts, even in the middle of summer. He was always hiding his wrists and that put up a red flag for me and for the rest of the guys. One day I decided to confront him about it and after a heated argument I found out that he was cutting himself to deal with the effect of the hate crime. The only ones that knew about it were us and Beat, not every Warbler knew and we kept it that way on purpose. Blaine didn't need people judging him and I knew these guys wouldn't. We helped him stop and when the scars were faded he stopped hiding his wrists. Now he's going back to hiding them."

"Okay, but it could just be a fashion statement." Sebastian said.

"I didn't ask him about it, I mentioned that he used to wear the same type of bracelets back in Dalton. He looked at me and he didn't say anything, but he didn't have to. The look in his eyes was all I needed for an answer. Kurt just blew it off, said that fashion comes around in circles. I truly believe that Kurt doesn't know." Wes said.

"How do you not know? Blaine's his husband, how do you not noticed cuts on someone's wrists? How do you not notice that he's hiding his wrists all the time? They live together and he doesn't even care to pay that much attention to him. You noticed it within what minutes of sitting down with him. That's bullshit." Thad said.

"So you don't know how badly he's cutting or how often?" Sebastian asked.

"No I didn't get to ask him. Even when Kurt went to the bathroom, it wasn't something Blaine was going to talk about around people, even strangers. I know from past experiences that if he's hiding both, he's cutting both, which means it's a fairly regular thing for him, because he needs both wrists." Wes said.

"And we're just going to leave him there? He's hurting himself, clearly we're not reading too much into his marriage. He's obviously more miserable then any of us knew about or that he's letting on. We can't just ignore this." Nick said.

"What can we do though? Like Sebastian said if we go over there and drag him out we risk losing him all over again. We have to be smart about this." Trent said.

"All we can do is be there for Blaine."

"Sebastian you can't be serious? You just want us to ignore all of this? To walk away from Blaine?" Jeff asked clearly upset.

"No I'm not saying we walk away and ignore this. I'm saying we need to be smart. The best thing we can do is be there for Blaine and show him that he's better off without Kurt. If we keep pushing him to leave Kurt, he's never going to. He'll stop contacting us and that's something I know none of us want again. We need to be smart and have patience with Blaine or we will lose him and that's not something I'm willing to risk." Sebastian answered.

"We can't change that he is with Kurt, but we can help change Blaine. We can help Blaine get that confidence back on stage. We can help him pass his school at least. Maybe once he begins to be his old self, he'll find the strength to leave Kurt." Wes said.

"Which is why tomorrow Wes and Thad you both are coming with me and we're going to NYADA. Blaine has rehearsals last period and after school he's going to be staying to work on some songs he told me. We're going to help him. Somehow we're going to get him singing so we can see what shape he is in and how bad his confidence is. I would say that all of us can go, but I don't want to pressure or overcrowd him. We don't know what he's like when he sings right now." Sebastian said.

"I'm down." Thad said.

"I'll be there. What time?" Wes asked.

"I was thinking we'd meet here around five, because his rehearsal should be over by then. Hopefully there will be a small spark remaining in him." Sebastian said sadly.

"If not hopefully it's not too late to get it back." Jeff said sadly.

"I appreciate you guys coming tonight. I know it's late and we all have class tomorrow." Wes said.

"Hey you know how it works, when one needs us we go." Nick said.

"We just need to let Blaine know that." Trent said.

"He does have all of our numbers so hopefully if he needs us he will." Dave said.

"Divalicious." Thad said before he started to laugh again and the others joined in. "Sorry, it's just how self centered can you be? He's in a band for crying out loud. He could have at least named it something good." Thad said once the laughter died down.

"Never mind that, who are his band mates and how low of a self-esteem do they have?" Dave asked.

"I don't know, but those two girls Friday night seemed to be in love with Kurt. Clearly there is something wrong with them." Wes said.

"It wasn't just them; everyone in the bar loved it when he sang. I feel like they were all drinking some kind of Kool-Aid and we didn't get any. I can't stand his voice." Sebastian said.

"I can't either, it's so high and he's never serious. When he tries it's just funny as hell. I don't understand how he got into NYADA, I really don't." Nick said.

"Clearly there was a lapse in judgement on the Director's part. Or maybe Rachel got him in. I don't know either way he doesn't deserve the attention he's gotten. And he's nowhere near as talented as Blaine. My guess is when we get the whole story from Blaine, that moment when the change in Kurt happened; I'll bet it had something to do with his singing. Maybe he got an award or some kind of praise that put Kurt in a jealous rage and ever since he's been tearing Blaine down." Wes said.

"Couldn't agree more." Sebastian said.

"Alright, well not that I don't love you guys, but I need to get home I have an early class." Jeff said.

"Ya we all should get heading out. Thanks for coming again." Wes said.

"You never have to thank us. Let us know how tomorrow goes over." Nick said.

"We will." Sebastian said.

"Meet at your place for five?" Thad asked.

"Ya" Sebastian answered.

The guys all got up except for Wes. They all looked at him with a slight confusion.

"There's just something I need to talk to Sebastian about." Wes said.

"About Blaine?" Trent asked.

"No about something else, don't worry." Wes said in a dismissive tone.

"Alright, talk to you guys tomorrow." Nick said.

They all headed out and only when they heard the door close did Sebastian turn his attention to Wes.

"What happened?" Sebastian asked. He knew that this had to do with Blaine and probably something to do with work last night.

"Blaine knows that I know he's working at the club."

"Does he think you were talking about serving drinks or stripping?"

"I didn't specify, but it's safe to assume he knows that I know he's stripping. He was ashamed that I knew. I told him that I wouldn't tell anyone and that you only told me, because it's me."

"He didn't talk about it?"

"No he didn't say anything about it and I wasn't going to get into it with him in a restaurant. Obviously, I have questions and would like to know more about it and how he's feeling, but I'm not going to ask him in a public place."

"Like I told you last night he's doing it to pay for his bills. I mean can you imagine trying to pay off a ninety-five thousand dollar loan with interest? He doesn't stand a chance, the best thing he can do is hope he can pay off enough that they'll renew it for next year. I understand why he's stripping, he needs the money, but that doesn't mean that I like it. I still think Kurt is up to something. I don't trust that all of a sudden he wants to work things out. He wants something; he's manipulating Blaine to gain something from him."

"I couldn't agree more. He's not playing nice, for no reason. He has an agenda and it's only going to hurt Blaine. I just wish we knew what it was so we could try and stop it before it happens. I don't like him stripping he deserves so much better than this life. Hopefully we can put an end to this soon. I don't like him in that place and doing these things. I just want him happy and safe again."

"So do I. We'll see him tomorrow and hopefully he'll be okay. Hopefully Kurt hasn't done anything to him or said anything to upset him tonight."

"I better get going; I still have some homework to complete tonight for tomorrow's classes. I'll see you tomorrow at five so we can head over."

"Ya I don't have a late day tomorrow. I'm done at one so I'll be here."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow. Word of warning, if you are going to talk to Blaine about the cutting wait and do it in person."

"I know, I will. This isn't a conversation that you have over the phone or by text. I'll speak to him about it the next time he's over here. Hopefully that won't be too long."

"I hope not. As sad as it sounds I'm hoping that when I get home he's there waiting for me. I just want him safe. After four years of worrying and not knowing if he's okay, he's finally back in our lives and now I don't want to take my eyes off from him."

"I know exactly how you feel. I didn't want to let him leave Saturday morning and I didn't want to leave him at that club last night. I can't tell you how many times I thought about kidnapping him and running away with him until he came to his senses. Like I told the guys though, we can't do that no matter how much we all want to."

"At least we know where he is this time. I'll see you tomorrow Seb."

"See ya Wes."

Wes headed out of Sebastian's condo and back down to his car. He was glad that tomorrow he would be seeing Blaine again. He wanted to see him without Kurt around and for longer than two minutes outside in a parking lot. Wes was going to make sure Blaine at least got his confidence back on stage. He wasn't going to let Blaine flunk out of NYADA because of Kurt's jealousy. Wes was going to make sure Blaine got his confidence back if it was the last thing he did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Blaine and Kurt got home Kurt told Blaine to go and get changed while he waited for him out in the living room. Kurt said he would put some music on for him and set the mood. Blaine was just so happy to be able to do anything with Kurt again that he didn't even argue about them being out in the living room. With Blaine gone into the bedroom Kurt made quick work in getting everything set-up. He turned the music on so Blaine wouldn't hear him shuffling around. Kurt grabbed one of his cameras and placed it on the bookshelf just by the couch. It would get Blaine's dancing and anything extra he does to Kurt. Kurt was going to make sure that if Blaine ever left him, he wouldn't have anyone there for him. Once everything was ready Kurt went and sat down on the couch and waited for when Blaine would come out. A few minutes later Blaine came out in tight booty shorts that had his cheeks hanging out and a black mesh shirt. Blaine came over to Kurt and stood right in front of him with his hands on his hips.

"What do you think?"

"I think you look amazing. Now why don't you turn around and let me see the whole picture." Kurt said in a husky voice.

It wasn't that he wasn't turned on, he was, but by making his voice like this people wouldn't recognized him. Later on when he edited the video he would make sure that his face wasn't on tape. Blaine did as Kurt asked and turned around and made sure he wiggled his butt before turning all the way back around.

"You gonna dance for me baby?" Kurt asked with a smirk.

"I'm gonna do a lot more than dance for you." Blaine said as he started to sway his hips.

Blaine began to dance to the music and Kurt just smiled at him. Kurt watched as Blaine began to strip and dance for him. He got closer and closer as he teased Kurt. Once Blaine was naked he straddled Kurt's lap and began to give him a lap dance. Kurt moved his hand and slapped Blaine's ass as hard as he could. Blaine let out a groan and Kurt did it again and again until it was red. Blaine began to grind his hips into Kurt's and it wasn't long before Kurt was hard and ready.

"Why don't you put that mouth of yours to work?" Kurt never really talked like this, but he knew he had to for the video to be good.

"And what should I do with my mouth baby?"

"Wrap it around my dick. I want to see you take it all in that mouth of yours."

Blaine got up off from Kurt's lap and got down on his knees. He undid Kurt's pants and freed his erection. Blaine looked at Kurt before he bent down and ran his tongue all along Kurt's shaft before he took him into his mouth all the way. Kurt moaned and he threaded his fingers through Blaine's hair. Kurt let Blaine have control for now, but he was going to be taking control very shortly. He was going to give his soon to be audience a good show. After a few minutes of Blaine sucking Kurt off, Kurt pulled his hair and pulled Blaine's head off from him. Kurt stood up, which made Blaine rise on his knees so his erection was showing as well. Kurt then took control and push Blaine's head back down on his dick. Kurt started to pump into Blaine's mouth as he spoke.

"Touch yourself. I want to see you make yourself cum while I fuck your mouth."

Blaine moaned and moved his hand to his erection. He started to jerk off while Kurt fucked his mouth. Blaine couldn't help the moans as he was finally having some kind of sexual contact with his husband. It had even been a long time since he even touched himself. Everything felt good right now.

"You like that? You're moaning like a little whore, a little cock slut. God your mouth feels so good, you want my cum eh baby."

Blaine moaned and jerked off faster he was so close. Kurt picked up his pace and soon enough he was cumming down Blaine's throat and Blaine was soon to follow. Blaine swallowed and gave one last lick on Kurt's tip before he sat back on his legs. Kurt smiled and he pulled his pants back up and sat back down on the couch.

"Well that was fun." Kurt said with a smile.

"That was fun. You never talk or act like that. What got into you?" Blaine asked as he moved off the floor and put his shorts back on before he sat down beside Kurt on the couch.

"Just thought maybe a little role playing would spice things up. Are you complaining?"

"No, that was fun."

"So you would be up to doing it again?"

"Sure."

"Good, because I was hoping to do it more and more. I don't know about you, but I'm tired. How about we get some sleep?"

"Sounds good, I have to be up early and at school early for morning rehearsal. So I won't see you tomorrow until I get home from school. I know you work late do you know how late you'll be?"

"Not a clue, we are finishing the issue tomorrow so it might be a late night so don't wait up."

"I won't. I'll probably just crash when I get home."

"Okay well I'm gonna take a shower first and then I'll see you in the bedroom."

"Ok"

Blaine got up off the couch and Kurt headed over to the door to lock it. Blaine headed down the hallway to their bedroom. Kurt quickly went over to the bookshelf and turned off the camera once he stopped recording. Later Kurt would edit it so it was just what he wanted on tape and nothing more. Kurt put his camera in his bag and headed to the bathroom to shower before he crawled into bed for the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was just after six o'clock at night when the guys finally made it to NYADA. The traffic hadn't been too bad considering it was five o'clock when they left, a rare occasion for New York City. They didn't really know where to go so Sebastian parked his car in one of the visitor spots out front and they got out. They went inside the front entrance and they couldn't believe how nice it was.

"Wow, this place looks great." Thad said.

"It's the top art school in the country. I would imagine this place looks amazing." Wes said.

"Where do you think Blaine will be?" Thad asked.

"I have no idea, but he's working on his music so one of the music rooms I would imagine." Sebastian answered.

"Well that shouldn't be too hard to find in a music school." Thad said sarcastically.

"They have dance studios here to smartass." Sebastian said.

"Why don't we just walk down the halls and see if we can find him in a classroom?" Wes suggested.

They headed down the hallways and looked into every room to see if they could find Blaine. They only saw a couple of people that were walking by, clearly on their way home. They had been searching for roughly fifteen minutes when they heard Blaine's voice coming from one of the rooms with the door open. They were going to go in, but they could hear Blaine singing and they didn't want him to stop. They wanted to hear what he sounded like. He was in the middle of a song, but they didn't recognize it.

_Two months ago his wife called the number on his phone  
Turns out he been lying to both of them for oh so long  
They decided then he'd never get away with doing this to them  
Two black cadillacs waiting for the right time, right time  
(Bye bye,bye bye,bye bye)_

_And the preacher said he was a good man  
And his brother said he was a good friend  
But the women in the two black veils didn't bother to cry  
Yeah they took turns laying a rose down  
Threw a handful of dirt into the deep ground  
Hes not the only one who had a secret to hide  
Bye bye,bye bye,bye bye  
Yeah yeah_

_It was the first and last time they saw each other face to face  
They shared a crimson smile and just walked away  
And left the secret at the grave_

_And the preacher said he was a good man  
And his brother said he was a good friend  
But the women in the two black veils they didn't bother to cry  
(Bye bye bye bye)  
Yeah they took turns laying a rose down  
Threw a handful of dirt into the deep ground  
Hes not the only one who had a secret to hide  
Bye bye bye bye bye bye  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

As Blaine sang the guys all smiled at each other. It was clear that Blaine still had talent. He sounded amazing and the song sounded great. They didn't know if Blaine had wrote it or not, but it sounded great. He sounded great. When the music stopped they were going to go inside the room, but they heard Blaine speaking to someone.

"So what did you think? I need to sing an original for the showcase and I thought this song would be good."

"I didn't like it."

At the sound of Kurt's voice the guys snarled. Of course Kurt would tell Blaine that the song wasn't good. He sounded amazing on it and now knowing that it's an original song they were even more impressed.

"Why not?" Blaine asked.

They could hear Kurt's voice, but based on how it sounded they could tell that he was on speaker phone. So at least he wasn't there with Blaine so they wouldn't have to deal with Kurt in person. They would just have to deal with Kurt's negative and abusive words.

"It sounds like your straining your voice. Your voice sounded so strained. Baby that did not sound good at all. Plus what genre was that song? I mean was it country? Was it rock? Was it pop? You couldn't tell. I really think you should sing a different song. One that isn't too hard and you can sing without people booing you off the stage."

"It's like a country/rock song. I thought the song itself was good with the music."

"Maybe the lyrics are okay, but the music not so much. You need to pick one genre. I mean you're supposed to be an artist. How are people supposed to know what kind of artist you are if you keep bouncing around different genres? What about that dig song?"

"Better dig two?"

"Ya that one. It's a good song, its one genre and it's simple. You're voice sounds alright on that song."

"Ya I could. I mean if you think that will be the best song. I need to pass this showcase."

"It is the best song for the showcase. It's simple and doesn't strain your voice. You need simple, easy songs so Cameron doesn't see the flaws in your voice and kicks you out. Work on that song and you'll be fine. I have to go though sweetie, I love you."

"I love you two."

Blaine hung up his cell phone and leaned against the piano with his arms on the top of it. The guys waited a minute before they walked into the room. Sebastian knocked on the door and Blaine turned his head to see the guys there.

"Hey killer." Sebastian said with a smile.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Blaine asked with shock to his voice.

"We decided to surprise you." Wes said as he came over to Blaine and pulled him into a hug.

The hug wasn't long, but Wes just couldn't help, but hug Blaine. Once Wes let go Thad pulled Blaine into a hug.

"Good to see you man." Thad said as he hugged Blaine.

"Good to see you."

Blaine let go of Thad and Sebastian came closer to the piano with the other guys.

"Was that you just singing?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh um… you heard that eh?"

"We were down the hall when we heard someone singing. It sounded like you." Wes said.

"Ya I was just going through songs for the showcase. I have to sing an original."

"So you wrote that song?" Thad asked.

"Ya, but it's not done. I need to work on the music and tweak a few things. I'm not doing it for the showcase, it's not ready."

"It sounded ready to me. It sounded perfect; I wouldn't change a thing about it." Sebastian said.

"I don't know. It doesn't matter I'm gonna do a different song."

"You should do that one. It sounded amazing. You sounded amazing on it." Thad said.

"Maybe. I don't know. So what are you guys doing here?"

"We just wanted to come and see you. We also wanted to check this place out. It's incredible." Wes said.

"Ya it's a nice school. The auditorium is really nice."

"You should show us." Sebastian said with a smile.

"Ya maybe we could sing a song." Thad said.

"You're just dying to sing a song in this place aren't you?" Wes said with a smile.

"Like you aren't." Thad said back with a smile.

"So how about it Blaine. You got time to give us a tour?" Sebastian asked.

"Ya sure."

Blaine grabbed his phone and put it in his pocket as well as his MP3 player that he had his music playing from. The four of them headed out of the room and Sebastian placed an arm around Blaine's shoulders as they walked. Blaine showed them around the school. By the time they got to the auditorium they were all amazed at how nice the school was. They walked out onto the stage of the auditorium and Thad whistled.

"Wow. This place is awesome. Is this where your showcase is going to be?" Thad asked.

"Ya it'll be in here."

"I think this place is perfect for a song." Sebastian said as he grabbed two stools while Wes and Thad each grabbed one for themselves.

"What are you guys going to sing?" Blaine asked.

Wes and Thad went over to the instruments and each grabbed a guitar before coming back over to Sebastian and Blaine.

"Oh we're not gonna be the only ones singing. I think it's time we heard you and Seb sing a song together." Wes said with a smile as he sat down on the stool.

"I happen to have the lyrics to the perfect song for us." Sebastian said as he pulled out a piece of paper that had the lyrics to a song printed on them. He handed it to Blaine and Blaine took a look at the paper.

"I can't sing this song. There's no way I can sing this song." Blaine said as he sat down on the stool.

"You can sing it. You can sing anything and sound amazing. It's time you got used to singing songs that fit your voice. Sing this song with me Blaine. We have yet to sing a song together." Sebastian said.

"You know he's not going to let this go, so you might as well sing Blaine." Thad said.

"It's just us Blaine, no one else is here. Your voice is amazing; you used to know that. It's time you remember that." Wes said.

Blaine looked at the three of them and he could tell that they weren't going to let this go. Blaine just gave a nod and the guys smiled. Wes and Thad began to play and when it was time Blaine began to sing the song.

_Top of Form_

_Another shot of whiskey please bartender.  
Keep it coming till I don't remember at all,  
How bad it hurts when you're gone (na na na na)_

_Turn the music up a little bit louder  
Just get me passed the midnight hour (uh uh)  
Maybe tomorrow it won't  
Be This Hard_

As Blaine sang his voice was soft and they could barely hear him over the guitars.

"Okay stop." Sebastian said.

Wes and Thad stopped playing and Blaine stopped singing.

"Why are you so quiet? No one is here. Let it out. Forget that we're even here. Forget everything that Kurt or anyone else has ever told you. Just sing Blaine, just let it out. Let's try again."

Blaine just gave a nod and Wes and Thad started to play again.

Blaine let out a deep breath before he began to sing louder this time, but he kept his eyes on the paper in his hands.

_Another shot of whiskey please bartender.  
Keep it coming till I don't remember at all,  
How bad it hurts when you're gone (na na na na)_

_Turn the music up a little bit louder  
Just get me passed the midnight hour (uh uh)  
Maybe tomorrow it won't  
Be This Hard_

_Who am I kidding?  
I know what I'm missing._

_Ohhhh.  
I had my heart set on you  
But nothing else hurts like you do.  
Who knew that love was so cruel? (Yeah yeah yeah)  
And I...  
Waited and waited so long  
For someone who'll never come home  
It's my fault to think you'll be true (Yeah yeah)  
I'm just a fool (Yeah)._

_(Sebastian)  
I said that I don't care  
I'd walk away, whatever  
And I tell myself we were bad together. (Uh uh)  
But that's just me trying to move on  
With Out You_

_(Together)  
But who am I kidding  
I know what I'm missing  
ohhh  
I had my heart set on you  
But nothing else hurts like you do  
Who knew that love was so cruel? (Blaine: Yeah yeah yeah)  
And I Waited and waited so long  
For someone who'll never come home  
It's my fault to think you'll be true (Blaine: Yeah yeah)_

_(Sebastian)  
I'm just a fool.  
For holding on to something that  
Is never ever gonna come back  
I can't accept that it's lost._

_(Blaine)  
I should have let it go  
Held my tongue  
Kept my big mouth shut  
'Cause now everything is just wrong, (Together: wrong, wrong...)_

Sebastian got sick of Blaine keeping his head down so he reached over and placed a gentle hand on the bottom of Blaine's chin and lifted his head up. He smiled at Blaine as they continued to sing.

_(Together)  
I'm just a fool (Blaine: A fool for you)  
I'm just a fool._

_I ... I had my heart set on you  
But nothing else hurts like you do  
Who knew that love was so cruel? (Blaine Yeah yeah yeah)  
And I Waited and waited so long  
For someone who'll never come home  
It's my fault to think you'll be true (Blaine: Yeah yeah)  
I'm just a fool (Blaine: oh yeahhh)_

_I'm just a fool_

_I'm just a fool_

_It's my fault to think you'll be true (Blaine Yeah yeah ... yeah)_

_I'm just a fool._

Wes and Thad finished the song and they all smiled at Blaine. He didn't have the confidence that he used to, but he definitely had the voice still. His voice was even better than it had been back in high school.

"Now that was one hell of a duet." Wes said.

"It's too bad you weren't at Dalton with us when Sebastian was there Blaine. There's no way we would have lost." Thad said.

"I don't know about that. You guys sounded amazing with Hunter. You could have won Nationals if you didn't take the steroids." Blaine said.

"We don't know that. You guys didn't get to finish your set. That girl fainted on stage." Sebastian said.

"You had someone pass out on stage?" Wes asked.

"Ya Marley, she hadn't been eating properly for a while. She developed an eating disorder, but she got help after that and she never had a problem for the rest of the year." Blaine answered.

"Well that's good that she got help." Wes said.

"Now how about a group song." Thad said with a smile.

"Why do I have a feeling you already have a song in that head of yours." Sebastian said with a smile.

"Because I do, and don't act like you don't know this one."

Thad began to play and Wes joined in after a few cords once he recognized the song. Sebastian smiled as Thad began to sing.

_You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war.  
You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door.  
You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stop keeping score.  
You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more._

_(Wes)_

_Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you.  
Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo.  
And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you._

_(All)_

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die  
That I'll only stay with you one more night  
And I know I said it a million times  
But I'll only stay with you one more night_

_(Sebastian)_

_Try to tell you "no" but my body keeps on telling you "yes".  
Try to tell you "stop", but your lipstick got me so out of breath.  
I'll be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself.  
And I'll be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell._

_(Blaine)_

_Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you.  
(Wes-Making me love you)  
Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.  
(Wes-I let it all go)  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo.  
(Wes-Like a tattoo, yeah)  
And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you._

_(All)_

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die  
(Yeah)  
That I'll only stay with you one more night  
(Oh)  
And I know I said it a million times  
(Yeah)  
But I'll only stay with you one more night  
(Yeah)_

_(Sebastian)_

_Yeah, baby, give me one more night  
Yeah, baby, give me one more night (whoa, yeah)  
Yeah, baby, give me one more night (oh, yeah, yeah)_

_(Thad)_

_Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you.  
Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_(All)_

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die  
(Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh)  
That I'll only stay with you one more night  
(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)  
And I know I said it a million times  
(Oh, I said it a million times)  
But I'll only stay with you one more night  
(Yeah, baby give me one more night)_

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die (yeah, yeah)  
That I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah)  
And I know I said it a million times (yeah, yeah)  
But I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah)_

Wes and Thad finished the last cord and they were all smiling. It had been a long time since they had been able to sing with Blaine and it felt good to be able to do it again.

"It really has been too long since we've sang together." Thad said.

"We should get all of the guys together and have a singing party." Wes said with a smile.

"Singing party?" Sebastian asked with a smile and a slight chuckle.

"Yes a singing party Seb. Get everyone together and hang out and sing. Just have some fun." Wes said.

"That sounds like what we always do, but I'm in." Thad said with a smile.

"It's been a while since everyone has been there though. We just need to figure out a time with everyone's schedules. How about it Blaine? Feel like getting down with a singing party?" Sebastian said with a smile.

"Maybe I'll have to see when it is if I'm working or not." Blaine said honestly.

"We can figure it all out with the guys so we can all be there." Wes said.

"Have you had dinner yet?" Sebastian asked as he looked at Blaine.

"Not yet."

"We haven't either. Let's go grab some dinner." Sebastian suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Wes said.

"Well you know I'm always hungry." Thad said with a smile.

"Ya we just don't know where you put it all." Wes said back.

"Hey I got a high metabolism." Thad said back.

"One day you won't and then it's all gonna catch up to you." Sebastian said back.

"I'll worry about that then. So Blaine you in for some dinner?" Thad said.

"Um… sure I just need to go to my locker and grab my things."

"Let's go then." Thad said.

Thad and Wes put the guitars back on their rightful stands and they all headed out of the auditorium and followed Blaine down the hallways to his locker. Once Blaine had his jacket and bag they left the school and headed to Sebastian's car. Wes and Thad sat in the back so Blaine could sit up front with Sebastian. Sebastian started his car as he spoke.

"So do you want food in this area or back towards ours?"

"I don't care." Blaine said.

"We can do it back in our area. That way we won't have far to go after we eat." Wes said.

"It also gives us some time to figure out what we want to eat." Thad said.

Sebastian pulled out of the parking lot and started to drive back to their area of town. Sebastian turned on the radio so they could have music playing. Sebastian didn't know how much any of the guys would talk. They all wanted to talk to Blaine about the cutting or about his marriage with Kurt, but they knew they couldn't do that just yet. They had to wait until they were able to get Blaine alone in someone's house. They weren't going to have this conversation in a car or in a restaurant. For now they just had to bite their tongues and wait for the right time to talk to Blaine about it. They just listened to the music as Sebastian drove when they were close enough to their area Sebastian spoke.

"Okay what are we eating?"

"Not pizza, I can't tell you how many times we eat that shit in the dorms." Thad said.

"What about Chinese?" Wes asked.

"I'm down." Thad said.

"Do you feel up to Chinese Blaine?" Sebastian asked.

"Ya sure."

"Chinese it is." Sebastian said.

Sebastian drove to a regular Chinese restaurant that the guys usually go to. Once he parked they all got out and headed inside. They got a table right away, because of the time it was and it being a Monday night. They sat down and figured they would do it family style and they just ordered a few different things they would share. As they waited for their food Wes spoke.

"How was school for you guys?"

"It was good. Monday's are usually pretty easy for my classes and Lacrosse practice is in the mornings and not after school." Thad said.

"Do you still play Lacrosse?" Blaine asked Sebastian.

"Ya I still do. Thad and me are on the same team. We've won the championship three years in a row now. Our team is really good. We are just getting started on our pre-session training. It's too cold out for playing, but we still have a few months to get everyone back in shape and tryouts out of the way."

"What about you Blaine? Any extra-curricular activities at NYADA?" Wes asked.

"No I'm not in any. We have groups, like different Glee clubs you could say, but I'm not in any. I don't have the time, especially with the showcase coming up in two weeks."

"What time is the showcase?" Thad asked.

"It's at eight." Blaine answered.

"You said next Saturday right?" Wes asked.

"Yes, why?"

"So we can be there to see it." Wes said with a smile.

"You guys don't have to do that. I'm sure you're busy with school."

"I can't think of anything I would want to do more next Saturday night then to come and hear you sing." Sebastian said.

"Ditto." Thad said.

"I know I'm free and I'm looking forward to it." Wes said.

"The other guys are going to want to come as well, so you can expect a group of us." Sebastian said.

"You guys really don't have to." Blaine said.

"We know we don't have to, we want to. So we're gonna be there in the front row cheering you on." Wes said.

"So what are you up to tomorrow Blaine?" Thad asked.

"Just school and rehearsals. Kurt and I are going to see an apartment in the morning."

"You're moving?" Wes asked.

"Maybe, we're just looking."

"Where is it?" Sebastian asked.

"It's in the same area it's just down on, Kennedy Street. It's bigger than the one we have now."

"Kennedy Street, that area can be expensive." Thad said.

"Kurt and I are both working and Kurt's making good money with working at . It's nothing crazy, it's just a two bedroom so we can have more room and an office for us to use. It gets really crowed in our apartment now when one of us has to have a band over to practice. The extra room would be nice."

"How big is the apartment you're in now?" Sebastian asked.

"Roughly eight hundred square feet."

"Wow that would get crowed." Thad said.

"It does, this apartment is almost double the size so we wouldn't be on top of each other all the time."

"We'll you'll have to let us know how it goes." Wes said.

Their food arrived and everyone added some to their plates. Blaine only took a small amount, because his stomach still hadn't recovered from the stress of the day and from last night's dinner. Wes noticed that once again Blaine wasn't eating much just like last night. Wes knew it wasn't a regular occurrence based on Blaine's size. He could tell through Blaine's clothes that he wasn't too thin, so Wes figured it had to do with stress. Based on the confidence level Blaine had shown them today, something as important as a showcase would be enough to send Blaine into overdrive on the stress level. Wes figured that come the showcase Blaine would be even worse with stress. It broke Wes' heart to see Blaine like this. To see that he had lost all confidence in himself and his talent. He actually believed he wasn't good enough and that was all thanks to Kurt, his husband. The one man in this world that was supposed to love and support him no matter what, yet he was the one putting all the doubt inside Blaine's head. Wes didn't know how well the showcase would go over, but if Blaine sang like that around them, then this showcase was not going to be good for Blaine.

"So Blaine, will Kurt be there next Saturday?" Thad asked.

"Um maybe. He might have a gig so he might not be able to make it."

"Don't you know the dates of your showcases like months in advance?" Sebastian asked.

"We find out at the beginning of the year what date they are on. It's always around the same time each year."

"So then wouldn't Kurt make sure he doesn't book a gig that night so he can come and watch you?" Wes asked.

"Sometimes he can't turn a gig down if there isn't another time they can perform there. It doesn't bother me, it's not like he's missing anything amazing." Blaine said in a dismissive tone.

"He's missing seeing you sing. I would call that missing something amazing." Sebastian said.

"I'm not amazing and he can hear me sing whenever he wants. We live together so it's not a big deal if he isn't there."

"You are amazing you've just forgotten how amazing you are, but we are not going to rest until you remember." Wes said.

"As for Kurt not being there to support you, that's not right. He's your husband, I'm sure you go to every gig he has when you aren't working." Thad said.

"I haven't been to one of his gigs in two years now."

"Why not?" Sebastian asked.

"He doesn't like it when I go; he says it makes him nervous." Blaine said with a shrug.

They all didn't say it, but they could all tell by just one look at each other they were all thinking it. By having Blaine staying at home while Kurt was at a gig was just one more way to isolate him from the outside world. It was also one more way that Kurt could flirt and maybe even cheat while Blaine was at home waiting for him.

"From the way Kurt was talking last night it sounds like he is close to getting a break soon." Wes said.

Kurt's band was the last thing Wes wanted to talk about, but he wanted to get Blaine to start talking and opening up more to them. He figured talking about Kurt in a slightly positive way might be the trick.

"He's been pretty busy recently with gigs. He does them all over the city, expect for the upper side. He hasn't been able to book a gig there yet."

"The upper side is almost impossible to get a gig booked. You have to be a true star and you really have to know someone on the inside of one of the bars or clubs to even get the chance to try for a gig." Thad said.

"What is his style of music?" Sebastian asked.

"They sing a lot of eighty songs and Broadway songs with a retro twist on it."

"That's interesting." Sebastian said.

The three of them were doing everything they could to keep from laughing out loud at that. It fitted Kurt so well, but he was never going to get higher paying gigs with music like that. If he thought he was close to a break he had no idea just how far away to that he truly was.

"That song you were singing earlier, what's it called?" Thad asked.

"Two Black Cadillac's" Blaine answered.

"Do you write a lot of songs?" Wes asked.

"When I can. It's peaceful."

"And do you write the music?" Sebastian asked.

"Ya I do it all myself. I can play the piano and the guitar so when I need to add in another instrument I just find another student and record it and then add it into the mix."

"That's really cool that you can do that. Maybe you can play us some of those songs one day." Sebastian said.

"Maybe" Blaine said, but they all could hear what he meant to say was no way.

The guys knew it would take a little while before Blaine was confident and his old self again, assuming they could even get him back to that person. Realistically they knew that Blaine would never be the same. He had been through too much to be that same Blaine they remembered from high school. They were just hoping they could at least make him safe and happy again. They didn't care how long the road would be to get to that point, they weren't going anywhere. The conversation was kept pretty simple from that point on. They didn't want to say the wrong thing and make Blaine even more nervous about being around them. They were just going to enjoy the time they have with him now, because they didn't know when they were going to see him again. They hated seeing Blaine so miserable and abused, but they knew they had to buy their time until Blaine finally left Kurt. For now they would take what time they could with Blaine and hope that it would be enough one day. When they were finished with their meal they all paid and headed back out to Sebastian's car. Sebastian made a point of dropping off Wes and Thad first so he could have Blaine alone in the car. Once they were finally alone Sebastian spoke.

"You feeling okay? You didn't eat much and that's not like you normally."

"You haven't seen me in four years Sebastian; you don't know what my eating habits are like now." Blaine said politely.

"No, but I know you still would normally eat more than that based on your weight right now. Are you feeling okay?"

"Ya I feel fine. Just my stomach hurts from time to time."

"Are you stressed out because of the showcase?" Sebastian asked with concern.

"Stress always makes it worse. It'll get worse on the day of the showcase. I'm used to it though."

"Is it just from stress? You could have an ulcer you should get checked out by a doctor."

"I did two years ago when it started. Stress induced ulcers."

"Ulcers? As in more than one?"

"Three off them; it started off as just one two years ago and now in the past year I have three. At least I did six months ago, I haven't been back since."

"Why haven't you had them removed?"

"Because surgery is expensive and I don't have medical insurance so I would have to pay for it. I can't afford another bill right now, plus the time off from work I would have to take. It's just not something I can afford right now."

"Couldn't you and Kurt figure out how to make it work? You shouldn't be living with one ulcer let alone three of them Blaine. This is your health we're talking about, this is serious."

"I know. It's not that bad though. I'll figure the money out and try to save up for it."

"This is insane you shouldn't be living with three ulcers."

"I'm used to it after two years. I just have to watch what I eat when I get stressed that's all."

"Working in that club is going to make the stress even worse Blaine."

"I'll be fine, I have a stress reliever. After this showcase I'll be better."

"Stress reliever eh? What would that be?" Sebastian asked as he tried to hold in his anger.

"Music. I like playing the piano and guitar, it helps."

"Stress relievers are good to have as long as they are not dangerous to one's self. If you ever need to talk though you know you can just call or text me, or better yet just come by."

"I know. I'm fine. Dinner last night went really well, Kurt said we could do it again."

"So he didn't give you a hard time last night when you got home?"

"No, we actually fooled around, first time in two years."

"Did it feel the same?"

"Not really." Blaine said with a slight blush to his face.

"Why not?"

"Kurt was never adventurous in the bedroom. He liked it simple and sweet. There was never any dirty talk or teasing or anything like that. Last night though he decided we should do some role play so it was different to hear what he was saying to me. He never talks like that. So it really wasn't the same as it was two years ago."

"Now I don't know if I should ask what you did or not."

"It wasn't anything crazy. I just danced for him and then gave him head. He was just talking really dirty and made his voice all husky. It was different; it wasn't bad it was just unexpected."

"I'm assuming he didn't return the favor to you."

"No, but we slept in the same bed last night again, two nights in a row is new for us."

"That's good, but he did touch you last night right? He satisfied you?"

"Not technically, he wanted to watch me do it."

"Did he do that often before?"

"Ya I'm pretty used to it. He likes to watch."

"That's a little weird. I mean I get watching every once and a while, but I much prefer to touch the other person."

"I'm just glad we are finally doing things again with each other. We're going to see the apartment tomorrow and having more space will be nice."

"How are you guys going to handle the increase in rent?"

"The same way we handle it now. Everything will be split down the middle."

"You don't have to tell me what your rent will be, but an apartment in that area it's got to be at least double what you pay now. Are you going to be able to handle that?"

"With working more at the club I will be. I don't really want to have to pay more, but I figured maybe I could talk to Kurt about it and see what he says he might be able to do something different."

"I just don't want to see you overworked is all."

"I know, I'll be fine. We can figure it out between the two of us what will work. He's really trying to make sure we get out of this rough patch. Everything is going to be fine again. I know it will."

"At what cost though? At what point Blaine do you say enough is enough?"

"I don't know, but I'm not there yet. It's not like it's all been bad. There have been moments where it's been good. He loves me I know he does. He's just stressed and busy recently. I can understand that. People grow up and people change. I can't expect him to be the same person he was when I first met him when I was sixteen. He accepts that I'm not the same and he loves me. It's only fair I do the same for him. When he's happy, everything is great. We just need to figure out how to get back to being happy."

"What about your happiness though? Honestly Blaine, when was the last time you were happy?" Sebastian asked sadly.

"Our wedding day. Now three years later, I don't remember what happiness feels like." Blaine said honestly.

"Maybe it's time you focused on making yourself happy and not him. You deserve happiness Blaine." Sebastian said gently.

"When he's happy, I'm happy. We're gonna figure out our marriage. He wants to figure it out. We're going to be fine and happy again, nothing else matters."

Sebastian pulled up front of Blaine's apartment building. He put the car in park and he turned to look at Blaine.

"You know I don't like Kurt, you know I don't trust him. I understand that you are not ready to throw in the towel. I know you are not ready to admit what has been going on for the past three years. I have all the patience in the world when it comes to you, but I'm scared." Sebastian said softly.

"Of what?" Blaine whispered back.

"I'm scared that one day it's going to be too late. That I would have waited around for you to leave him and it's going to be too late. I'm scared that he's going to seriously hurt you one day. I'm scared that you're going to disappear again and I won't be able to find you. We looked for you, all of us did. We were constantly reading Kurt's facebook page and tweeter page to see if you were mentioned. The only indication that we had that you were alive was his married status. Blaine we've been waiting to see you for four years. I used to read the paper just to make sure that nothing bad happened to you, that you were still alive. We were all scared that we were never going to see you again. Now here you are. We finally found you, by dumb luck and we see what he's done to you. What he's taken from you. You see it to, you're just afraid to admit. You're cutting Blaine. It's not something we can talk about now, but you are and that scares me the most. You are doing everything you can to make him happy. You are doing everything you can to just survive another day and he doesn't care or notice that you're hurting yourself. So I'm scared, I'm so scared of losing you all over again. We all are."

Sebastian had a few tears coming down his cheeks as he spoke to Blaine in a soft, gentle voice. Blaine had his own tears coming down his face as Sebastian spoke.

"You won't lose me. I don't want to lose the guys or you again. So even if I have to hide it, you won't lose me. I can handle this; it's going to get better. It needs to get better, because I can't handle worse. He wants to though, he genuinely wants to and I believe him. It's going to be okay, no matter what I'm not leaving you guys again." Blaine said with a shaky breath.

"I care about you. The guys all care about you. You are not alone and you will never be alone no matter what he says. We will always be here for you. I will always be here for you no matter what happens. Promise me that if you can't handle it anymore, that if it gets worse you'll leave."

"If I can't handle it, I'll leave. I promise."

Sebastian reached over and pulled Blaine into a hug. He kissed the top of Blaine's head as he held onto him. There were so many emotions going through Sebastian that he just didn't know what to do with himself. He didn't want Blaine to leave. He wanted to take Blaine home and show him real love. He wanted to put him into bed and let him sleep for a week, because he clearly needed it. He wanted to check him into a hospital so he can get his ulcers removed and be healthy. He wanted to sit and talk with him all night if that's what it took to get him to stop cutting. He just wanted to be there for Blaine through it all and the last thing he wanted to do was watch him get out of his car and go back to Kurt. Sebastian didn't have a choice though; he had to let Blaine go, because he couldn't force Blaine to leave Kurt. It had to be his decision. All Sebastian and the rest of them could do was wait for when that time came and hope it didn't come too late. Blaine pulled back and gave Sebastian a small smile.

"I don't know when I'll see you again, but I'll text you." Blaine said.

"Anytime you want."

"Have a good day at school tomorrow."

"You two and good luck with the apartment."

"Thanks"

Blaine took off his seatbelt and opened the passenger side door. Blaine headed inside the apartment building and Sebastian stayed until he could no longer see Blaine. Sebastian put his car into drive and headed home to try and get some sleep for tomorrow, but Sebastian knew he was going to have a restless night ahead of him.

_A/N:_

_Two Black Cadillacs- Carrie Underwood_

_Just A Fool- Christina Aguilera Feat Blake Shelton_

_One Moe Night- Maroon 5_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Domestic abuse, Sexual themes, maleXmale acts, mentions of self-harm, self- harm, mentions of sexual acts, swearing, small mentions of substance abuse. **_

_**STRONG ADULT THEMES IN THIS CHAPTER.**_

Chapter 4

By the time Thursday rolled around Blaine was exhausted. He had been working twice as hard on his songs for the showcase and he still felt like they weren't good enough. Kurt had been trying to give him some pointers, but he just couldn't seem to get the songs right or to get them to sound better. To say that Blaine was frustrated would be an understatement. The closer it got to the showcase the worst Blaine's stomach pains were getting and Blaine knew it was only going to get worse as each day passes. The highlight of his week so far had been Tuesday morning going with Kurt to look at the apartment. The place was beautiful and it was obviously bigger than the one they were in now. They were both happy with it and for fun they filled out an application. They both didn't expect to get it and so far they hadn't heard back. Blaine was just hoping Kurt would want to keep looking and not let losing this apartment get him down.

It was Thursday night and Blaine had been at work for his first Thursday shift. It was ten o'clock and he had already been pulled into the back room three times in the last hour and a half. It was good money, but Blaine found that it wasn't getting easier with each shift. He just found the customers to be more hands on and vulgar with him. The rules were strict, the customers could touch themselves as much as they wanted to, and they could touch the dancer's ass, but that was it. They weren't allowed to do any more than just touching the dancer's ass and they were not allowed to do anything sexual with the dancer or have the dancer do anything sexual to them. Blaine was just glad for those strict rules, because as much as he hated strange men touching his ass and playing with themselves in front of him. He would have hated it even more if they could touch him in other places. Blaine was told that someone wanted him in his backroom, so he headed back there ready for another round as he counted down the hours until he could get home. What he didn't expect was to find Kurt sitting there on the couch with a smile on his face.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Blaine asked with a smile.

"I wanted to come by and see you."

"I thought you had band practice?"

"It got canceled, my guitar player had to go away for some family emergency. He'll be back Sunday for our gig, but tonight and tomorrow there is no practice. So I was at home sitting all alone and I had the most wonderful idea." Kurt said with a smirk as Blaine walked over to him.

"Oh ya, what was it?"

"Come and sit and I'll show you." Kurt said and he pulled out a small bag from behind his back.

"Ok"

Blaine said with a smile as he went and sat down beside Kurt.

"Now don't worry about Max he knows I'm here. He's really happy with you and the clients really like you from what he's heard. So I thought we would have some fun."

"What kind of fun?"

"I had an idea and I decided to go shopping at the adult store and I picked us up a few things. This is only one thing the others are at home in the closet. Now just think about it. I know we are trying to put some spice back into our relationship and last time we both really enjoyed it. So I thought why not go out of our comfort zone again. As much as I hate to admit it, seeing you working here is really turning me on." Kurt said as he placed his hand on Blaine's clothed crotch.

"And what shall I do about that?" Blaine said with a smirk.

"Play along?"

"You know I'll do anything for you."

"Good, because I'm really excited about this. Pull those shorts down and bend over on the couch for me."

Blaine got up and pulled his shorts down before he bent over on the couch like Kurt wanted. Kurt got up so he was sitting up on his knees as he opened the bag.

"Now don't look." Kurt said.

"Ok"

Kurt opened the bag and made sure he applied the lube to the vibrator before be started to push it inside of Blaine. Blaine let out a groan as the vibrator went in. It wasn't large, it was just below average, but he hadn't been prepared so it still hurt slightly. Once Kurt had it in all the way he took the small chain that was attached to the end of it and placed the ring around Blaine's cock. Kurt then grabbed the remote from the bag and turned it on the lowest setting. Blaine moaned at the new sensation.

"You like that baby? Does it feel good?"

"Ya"

"And that's only the first setting. That ring will make sure you stay hard, but you won't cum until I take it off. I want to play a game." Kurt said as he pulled Blaine's shorts back up.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked once he turned around.

"I told you I want to play a game. You are going to wear this for the rest of the night. I'm going to go and sit in Max's office and watch you dance for the men. Then tonight we are going to let loose and go all out on each other. The anticipation is what makes it so good."

"I can't dance like this."

"Yes you can. Just think of me watching you. You have no idea how turned on I am baby. Play this game with me. You said you wanted to put that spark back into our relationship."

"I do."

"Then do this with me." Kurt said as he kissed Blaine.

Blaine kissed back and he let Kurt take control of the kiss. Blaine never cared about dominance he just cared about it feeling good. After a few minutes Kurt pulled back.

"What do you say baby."

"I'd do anything for you, you know that." Blaine said back in a husky voice.

"Good, because this is going to be so much fun. Now I'm gonna go to Max's office and watch. I love you."

"I love you."

Kurt gave Blaine a quick kiss before he got up off the couch and headed out of the room and into Max's office. Once he got inside he saw Max smirking at him. Kurt dropped his smile and headed over to the other chair in the room.

"I'm surprised you got him to do that." Max said with a smirk.

"I told you I can get him to do whatever I want. Just remember to give me a copy of all the dances he does tonight."

"I will. I'm also going to charge one hundred a song, three song minimum so we'll make more off of it. Once they all find out about this he's going to be very busy tonight."

"Good, keep him busy tonight."

"He's already got one client waiting. They should be in the room soon. I'm curious though, do you just not like him or do you get off on watching him humiliate himself?"

"Sometimes people need to learn their place. I'm not going to risk him forgetting it. Besides what do you care? Come January he'll be here six nights a week dancing for you. He's going to make you a lot of money so what does it matter to you?" Kurt said with attitude.

"Hey I don't give a fuck what your marriage is like. All I care about is making money and if you can keep him in line then that's all I need. He makes me a lot of money."

"He makes both of us a lot of money."

"Here's the first client." Max said as he saw the man come into the room.

They spent the next four and a half hours watching Blaine dance for different men. Each one more clearly turned on by seeing Blaine then the last. It was finally three and Blaine had just finished with his last client of the night. Max had burnt the DVD for all of the dances Blaine did tonight. Kurt put it in his pocket before he headed out of the office and into the room that Blaine was still in. Kurt walked in as Blaine was just finishing getting dressed. Kurt came right over to Blaine and pulled him into a hard kiss. Blaine kissed back and Kurt could tell that his body was weak. As the hours passed Kurt had turned up the vibrator slowly, but surely. It was on the fifth setting out of ten. Kurt pulled back from the kiss and he could see Blaine shaking from need and from a slight pain that the cock ring would have on him.

"Go get your bag, but don't change I want you like this at home." Kurt said.

"Baby"

"At home I'll take care of you. It'll be worth it I promise. Now hurry up so we can leave, I already have your pay. You made six hundred tonight."

"That's it?"

"Yes, you only saw ten guys silly."

"I thought it was more."

"No you were just too distracted to count. Now hurry up." Kurt said as he slapped Blaine on his ass hard.

Blaine let out a groan as the slap hit the vibrator pushing it in even more. Blaine left the room with Kurt and he headed to the locker room so he could grab his school bag. Once he was ready he went back out and they went to Kurt's car. Blaine found sitting made it worse as the vibrator was starting to hurt from being in for so long. Kurt got into the driver side of the car and started it up. As they waited for it to warm-up Kurt turned the vibrator up all the way. Blaine let out a small scream as everything intensified.

"That's as high as it can go. You can't tell me it doesn't feel good."

"It's starting to hurt, the ring." Blaine said with a shaky breath.

"Soon enough baby." Kurt said as he undid his jeans and pulled out his hard on. "You need to give me head baby or the sex is going to be too quick when we get home."

"Kurt"

"I'll drive while you are doing it so we won't have to wait. Just think how amazing the sex is going to feel like. Come on baby."

Blaine moved over in his seat so he could bend over while sitting down and he put Kurt's hard on into his mouth. Kurt began to drive home while Blaine sucked him off. Kurt loved being in control and he loved that he could make Blaine do whatever he wanted. Blaine was weak and easily manipulated and Kurt loved to manipulate him. At one point he had loved Blaine, but then he cheated on him and he thought they could make it work. After Blaine got to New York though, it was all about Blaine. He once again became the center of attention and Kurt was put onto the back burner. Kurt wasn't going to put up with it again. He was sick of people stroking Blaine's ego. So after they got married Kurt made sure Blaine knew his place in the marriage and in his life. It didn't take too long before Blaine was broken and under his control. Now Blaine was just someone Kurt could use to get what he wanted in life.

It didn't take long before Kurt came down Blaine's throat and a few minutes later they were home. Kurt did his pants back up before they got out of the car and headed inside and up to their apartment. Once they were inside Kurt locked the door and then slammed Blaine's back against it as he kissed him. Blaine went to work on removing Kurt's clothes as they kissed. Kurt pulled away once he was naked.

"Get in the bedroom. We're going to have so much fun." Kurt said with a smirk.

Blaine went down the hallway to their bedroom. Kurt couldn't help, but smirk at how pathetic Blaine was. He already had the cameras set-up in his bedroom before he left. Kurt saw that it was just after three-thirty in the morning. Blaine would have to leave around six so he could get to his morning rehearsal. Kurt was going to keep him awake so tomorrow he would be too tired to talk or to complain. Kurt headed down to the bedroom so he could manipulate Blaine some more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Saturday at four in the morning by the time Blaine had gotten off from work. He had made another six hundred tonight, but he was exhausted. It wasn't the first time he had pulled an all-nighter. He had done it many times, but for some reason last night was more exhausting than usual. By the time him and Kurt had finished it was five and he had to leave in an hour. Blaine didn't know what had gotten into Kurt, but he didn't know if he liked it or not. Kurt never used to be a tentative lover, but in the last two times he really wasn't. He was all about himself last night. He had even kept the ring on until the very end, only then did he get to cum and by that point it hurt really badly. Kurt had also taken him last night and it hurt just as bad. Kurt was definitely not gentle for whatever reason. Blaine thought that maybe it was from lack of experience, but Blaine truly didn't know if that was the case. It was possible that Kurt was just a bad lover. Blaine didn't care, he just wanted Kurt to be happy, because then he could be happy again. In that moment though, all Blaine could think about was curling up in bed and getting some sleep.

Blaine walked through his apartment door and was surprised to see Kurt sitting on the couch drinking with another man that Blaine didn't know. Blaine immediately thought the worst, but he calmed himself down to at least hear Kurt out.

"Oh good you're home." Kurt said with a smile.

"Hey, what's going on?" Blaine asked unsurely as he put his bag down on the ground.

"Come and sit. This is Tony."

Blaine came over to the chair in the room and sat down.

"Hey. How do you know Tony?"

"I just met him at the bar. I thought tonight we could celebrate."

"Celebrate for what?" Blaine asked.

"I got a call earlier today and we got the apartment." Kurt said with a huge smile on his face.

"Are you serious?" Blaine asked with a smile on his face.

"Absolutely, we can move in on the first. I already gave our notice here and since we paid last month's rent when we moved in there's no problem with moving out on the first."

"This is awesome. I can't believe we got it."

"Of course we got it. The landlord totally loved us. So I went out for a drink while you were at work and I met Tony here. The moment I saw him I knew he was perfect for the both of us."

"Kurt told me what you guys are interested in and after seeing a picture of you I was down for anything." Tony said in a thick Boston accent.

"I'm just a little surprised I thought we were going to do this together." Blaine said as he looked at Kurt.

"I know we were, but when I saw him I knew you wouldn't object, plus he was interested. Come on baby after last night you can't tell me you aren't interested. Just think about how much fun it'll be." Kurt said with a smirk.

"I'm not saying it wouldn't be fun, but we've never done this before."

"That's okay, I've done it a few times. I'm more than happy to show you both how it's done. All you have to do is relax and let your body take over. It'll feel good." Tony said as he looked at Blaine.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Absolutely. You've always said you wanted to experience new things. This could be something that we both really enjoy and if it makes our sex life more active then why not? If we don't like it we don't have to do it again." Kurt answered.

"Ya that's true. Okay if you're sure."

"Great, so how do we do this?" Kurt asked.

"Like this." Tony said as he leaned in and began to kiss Kurt.

Blaine was sitting on the chair and he watched as another man kissed his husband. Blaine knew that he agreed to this, but that didn't change the fact that it was awkward to see another man kissing his husband. Blaine knew that Kurt had cheated before in the past, but he never saw any of it in front of him. Seeing this was making him question doing this at all. After a few minutes Tony pulled back. He looked over at Blaine as he spoke.

"Come sit between us sexy." Tony said as he patted the spot on the couch between him and Kurt.

Blaine got up and sat down between them. He was barely sitting down when Tony began to kiss him. Blaine didn't know how long they had been on the couch, but by the time anyone ever mentioned the bedroom they were a mess of hot bodies and moans. They had all been kissing and touching each other and Blaine had begun to get comfortable and let his nerves calm down. Now that they were going to the bedroom Blaine was getting nervous once again. He didn't know what was going to happen, but he did know that Tony was definitely a top and not a bottom. Blaine didn't know how this was going to go over or for how long. Just like he didn't know that Kurt had set-up cameras once again in their bedroom to record everything. Blaine thought he was exhausted when he got home tonight, he had no idea just how he would be feeling come tomorrow. Kurt was going to make sure he was too tired to complain about anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was finally over. It was eight o'clock that Saturday night and they had just finally gotten dressed. The three of them had spent the last fifteen hours in the bedroom having sex. Blaine couldn't believe how exhausted and sore he was. Blaine thought Kurt was rough, but Tony was just as bad. He was also a biter and he loved to bite Blaine's neck hard as he was cumming. Kurt and Tony had gotten off so much that Blaine had lost count, but he had only gotten off a couple times in the course of the evening. Blaine didn't get off on pain and he truly wasn't interested in sex. It didn't feel any better with Tony being inside of him then it did with Kurt. Blaine didn't know what he was going to do, but he knew he couldn't do that again. It seemed like Kurt was getting more and more selfish in the bedroom. Blaine was always doing what Kurt wanted and pleasing him, yet Kurt barely touched him anymore. Blaine didn't mind being a tentative lover, but just once in a while he would like it to be about him first and not Kurt. At one point they had been having sex so much, that Blaine had started to bleed slightly from the dryness and roughness of both Kurt and Tony. It seemed like a majority of the last fifteen hours Blaine was the bottom and not Kurt. Blaine's thoughts were interrupted when Kurt spoke.

"So Tony and I are going to go out for a drink. You have to work at nine right?"

"I'm supposed to be there for nine, but I don't know if I'm going in. I really don't feel up to it. I haven't slept since Wednesday night."

"I know, but you can't really afford not to go. You don't want Max to get angry with you for not being there. Just take a shower and you'll feel better. I'm gonna go and I'll see you tomorrow." Kurt said as he gave Blaine a quick kiss before he left the bedroom and the apartment.

Blaine knew he needed a shower, just like he knew he couldn't afford to miss work, but he didn't have it in him. He reached over a grabbed his cell phone from bedside table. He called into work stating that he had caught some kind of stomach bug and he wouldn't be in tonight. The bartender, Sarah, said that she would pass it along to Max. Blaine hung up his phone and saw that he had multiple text messages from Sebastian and the Warblers. Blaine had been so tired and busy he hadn't really spoken to any of them all week since Monday. Blaine sent them all back a text saying that he had been busy this week and that he was sorry for worrying them. Blaine didn't send Sebastian that text though. Part of Blaine just wanted to curl up and sleep, but the other part of him felt sick thinking about sleeping in this bed. The sheets would need to be changed and Blaine didn't have the energy for that. He couldn't bring himself to clean up just yet. He wanted to shower and he needed to cut, but part of him wanted to be with Sebastian. He wanted to be held by him again. So he sent Sebastian a text asking him what he was doing tonight. He then got up and headed into the bathroom to shower. Blaine took a hot shower that lasted as long as his body could handle standing there. He was feeling weak from the lack of sleep and all the energy that his body had to use up in the last fifteen hours. His whole body was sore though from everything they did and Blaine didn't know how well it would go over with Sebastian if he was free. Blaine knew Sebastian wouldn't be happy with the state that he was in, but the desire to have Sebastian hold him was stronger than the one to protect his marriage. Blaine didn't know why, but there was just something about Sebastian that he couldn't resist. He felt safe around him, cared for. Blaine couldn't remember the last time he felt like that around anyone. Blaine got out of the shower and opened his medicine cabinet right away. He pulled down his shaving kit and took out the small container that held what he needed to forget. Blaine didn't even hesitate or think twice he just started to cut his left wrist five times. They were deep, but Blaine didn't care. He then did the same to his right wrist and then closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of peace for a few minutes. Once the sensation was gone Blaine washed his wrists off and wrapped them with gauze, before he put his bracelets back on to hide what he had done. He headed back down to his bedroom and checked his phone. Sebastian had texted him back stating that he didn't have any plans tonight and he was more than welcome to come by if he wanted to. Blaine replied back saying that he would see him in a bit. Blaine went and grabbed a pair of comfy jeans that were well worn in and even had some rips in them. He also grabbed a t-shirt to wear. Once he was dressed he went to check his hair in the bathroom mirror now that the steam was gone. Blaine looked in the mirror and saw just how horrible he looked. He had dark bags under his eyes, he was slightly paler and he had a bite mark on the back of his neck just before his shoulder started. His shirt covered part of it and Blaine knew he could wear a turtle neck, but he really couldn't be bothered to hide it. Blaine couldn't be bothered tonight to hide himself from Sebastian. He was just so tired; he couldn't bring himself to care.

Once Blaine fixed his hair he headed back into his bedroom to grab his phone. He saw that Sebastian sent another text letting him know to just come on in that the doorman knew he was coming and his condo was unlocked for him. Blaine sent a text letting him know that he was on his way now before he headed out of his bedroom and into the living room. He grabbed his coat, his keys and his wallet before he left his apartment. The night air was cold against Blaine's body, but he didn't care. He just found himself walking faster. Sebastian lived quite a few blocks away from him, but Blaine didn't have a car anymore, he didn't even renew his license since he didn't see the point. Blaine just kept his head down while he walked against the wind to reach Sebastian's condo.

Sebastian was sitting at home on his laptop when Blaine had sent him a text asking what he was doing that night. Sebastian was surprised that Blaine had texted him, but he was thrilled that he had. Sebastian hadn't really heard from Blaine since Monday night and he was a little worried about him. He had sent a brief text Tuesday letting him know the apartment was amazing, but aside from that nothing. Sebastian truly didn't have plans for tonight, but even if he did he would have canceled them to spend time with Blaine. Sebastian was glad that he was going to see Blaine tonight, because he was hoping he could get him to spend tomorrow with him for a little while. He had been on his laptop when he had received a new Facebook message from Sam. It was clear that Sam was a little apprehensive about speaking with Sebastian, but hearing that it was about Blaine made him a little more at ease. Sam was working at a photo shoot tomorrow and Sebastian was hoping to surprise Blaine and bring him along. Blaine needed to have his old friends back in his life, his true friends. Based on everything that Blaine had told him about Sam, Sam was definitely a true friend to Blaine. Sam had asked a million questions about Blaine in the message so Sebastian knew he had been worried about Blaine as well. Sebastian didn't reply to Sam, he was hoping that tomorrow he could get Blaine to go and see Sam. If not then Sebastian would reply back to Sam and answer some of his questions. Sebastian wasn't going to answer the ones about Kurt or get into detail of anything. It wasn't his story to tell and it wasn't his place to gossip about Blaine or Kurt. Sebastian was hoping he would be able to get Blaine to go out with him tomorrow. The more time Blaine spends with friends the better off he will be. He needs to remember that there are people who truly care about him.

Sebastian had also been doing a little digging on Cooper. As it turns out he moved up from doing cheesy commercials to actual movies. He was in a few B-rated movies, but two years ago he made his mark with an A-rated movie that was directed by Spielberg himself. Ever since then Cooper has been in the press and in the spotlight as a new star for Hollywood. He was currently shooting two other movies that were set to be released within the year. Sebastian also found some articles about how Cooper spends his time in New York when he is not on set for one of his movies. Cooper had also been quote numerous times about his strong belief in gay rights and how his brother was gay and happily married. Cooper had even played a gay man once in a role for a B-Rated movie he did three years ago. Sebastian found all of this interesting, because if Cooper truly didn't like that Blaine was gay he wouldn't be all for gay rights and even so open with himself to play a gay man for a movie. Sebastian didn't know what to make of this information that he found. Sure people talk all the time about how gay rights should be country wide, but it's easy to just blow smoke up the media's ass. Cooper though, actually played a role of a gay man, even kissed his co-star on screen multiple times. Someone would have to be completely comfortable with not only their own sexuality, but that of a gay man's sexuality in order to do that. Cooper not talking to Blaine because he's gay just doesn't seem right. It's possible that since Cooper is now a star that he doesn't speak to Blaine because of that. He had done that before that Sebastian knew about so it wouldn't be a far stretch to say he's done it again. Sebastian still had Cooper's number, but he had yet to call him. He was only going to call Cooper if he got desperate and that was assuming it would even work for him, because it didn't when Blaine called him. So far Sebastian hadn't been desperate yet and Sebastian was hoping he never would be. Sebastian was interrupted by the sound of his front door opening and closing. He closed his laptop and got up off the couch and headed towards the front door. He wasn't expecting to see Blaine looking so exhausted and worn out.

"Hey, you look exhausted. When was the last time you slept?" Sebastian asked with concern

"Wednesday night."

"Blaine it's been three days since you've slept?"

"Ya it's been a crazy few days."

Sebastian could see Blaine shivering and he pulled Blaine into a hug.

"You're freezing." Sebastian said.

"It's cold outside. The wind is what gets you it gets the cold down to your bones. I'll be glad when winter is over." Blaine said with his teeth chattering.

"Here give me your jacket. It's wet from the snow and cold, that's not going to help warm you up. I have the fire place on so you'll be warm soon enough." Sebastian said gently.

Blaine started to undo his jacket with shaky hands. Once it was off Sebastian took it and hung it up in his closet. Blaine had his back to Sebastian and when Sebastian turned around he could see the top of the bite mark on Blaine's neck. Sebastian came over to Blaine and moved his shirt down as he spoke.

"Blaine, what the hell happened?"

Blaine turned his head and saw what Sebastian was looking at.

"Blaine this is a bite mark. Did one of the guys do this at the club?" Sebastian asked with anger to his voice.

"No it's nothing like that. It's a long story, but I'm fine."

"You have an angry red bite mark on your neck. How are you fine?"

"It's a long story and it doesn't even hurt. I'm okay."

"How about a drink?" Sebastian asked as he headed into his kitchen.

Blaine followed behind him and Sebastian spoke again.

"I have wine."

"Tempting, but I can't drink. Ulcers remember."

Sebastian just gave a nod so he could try and control his anger. It wasn't Blaine's fault that he saw this as not a big deal. Blaine was used to coming last so his health really shouldn't be any different.

"How about some water?" Sebastian asked.

"Sure"

Sebastian grabbed a water bottle from the fridge for Blaine and a Pepsi for himself.

"Let's go sit down and get comfortable."

Blaine and Sebastian headed into the living room and it was nice and warm in this part of the house. Blaine sat down on the couch and Sebastian opened Blaine's water and handed it to him. He placed his Pepsi down on the coffee table. He grabbed a blanket off the back of the chair and draped it over Blaine's shoulders with a smile. Sebastian sat down and turned his body inward like Blaine was sitting so they were facing each other and Sebastian sat close to Blaine so he could touch hug him if he needed to.

"So where should we start? The bite mark or the ulcers?" Sebastian asked with a concerning smile.

"You already know about the ulcers."

"Not the whole story. We only talked about it very briefly in the car on Monday night. So how about you tell me the whole story?"

"It started two years ago when I found out I had an ulcer. I had been sick and having bad stomach pains so I went in to get checked. They took some blood and found out that I had the signs of an ulcer so I had to get a CT-Scan and they found that I had one. They said it was just stress induced and I could do surgery to remove it."

"Okay so you got it removed and then what your body created more or you didn't get it removed?"

"I didn't remove it and over the last two years two more have grown."

"Why didn't you remove it two years ago when you first got it?"

"Because surgery is expensive and at the time the doctor said I didn't need to remove it, it could take care of itself if I watched what I ate and drank and I just had to remove the stress in my life. Now I have three and the doctor that I saw six months ago wants me to have surgery to remove them."

"It's been six months it's dangerous to have an ulcer, but you have three they could turn into bleeding ulcers."

"They have. When the stress gets really bad and my nerves start to get the best of me, I've thrown up blood before. Never enough that would put me in the hospital."

"You say that so dismissively. Like throwing up blood on the occasion is nothing to you."

"It bothered me at first, but you just get used to it after a little while."

"That's not something you should get used to. I know you don't have coverage, but when's the surgery? You have scheduled it though right?"

"I haven't scheduled it yet."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because surgery is expensive. I told you I don't have medical insurance. I used to be on my dad's but ever since we've stopped talking I can't use his. It's ten thousand dollars just for the surgery alone. That doesn't include another CT-Scan, plus blood work, plus I have to stay overnight. Then I have to take a week off from work, because of the stitches. I also have to take pain medication plus another prescription to prevent the ulcers from coming back. I can't afford something like that right now. I've just been trying to save up to cover it one day."

"Well doesn't Kurt have coverage at his work?"

"I don't know. He's never said anything about it."

"Did you ask?"

"No we don't talk about things like that."

"You don't talk about any benefits he might have with working at Vogue?"

"No, he says it's none of my business, same with what he makes a year."

"How is that not your business? He's your husband. He knows what you make doesn't he?"

"Well ya, but only because my pays go into his bank account."

"Why would they go into his account?"

"I don't have personal bank account. I haven't had one since we were married. I have one that my student loans go into and that's it."

"That's not an account, that's a line of credit. You should have your own bank account, especially with the amount of cash you will get with working at the club."

"It just goes into his account. He keeps track of it all."

"What if you need money?"

"I just ask him and he'll get it for me out of his account within reason. I used to also just keep my tip money so that was basically my money for the month."

"Who pays the bills each month? What about when he wasn't working did you still use his account?"

"We both pay the bills; I let Kurt know what we need to pay out and he does it online through his account. He keeps track of what I put in it every month so he knows if my half of everything is covered or if I'm short that month. Even when he wasn't working we just used his account. It's been like that since we got married. It makes sense only having the one account to keep track of everything."

"I can understand having a joint account, one that you both can put money into and have access to. You don't have access to Kurt's account. He's in control of all of the money, your hard earned money. That's not right."

"Stripping really isn't hard earned money."

"That's not the point. You're out there busting your ass to make end's meat and he takes your money. You don't even have access to it. You have three bleeding ulcers and you need surgery, but you can't do it, because you can't afford it. He knows if you are on his medical plan at work and yet he doesn't even say anything about it. It's wrong for him to be doing that."

"We're married, it's okay. I'm just trying to save up for the operation, until then I'm just careful what I eat and drink."

"Which is why you didn't eat much on Monday night."

"Nerves make it worse and with this showcase coming up my stress and nerves have been a little higher than normal. It's kinda hard to want to eat when your stomach is on fire all the time."

"What if I paid for the surgery? You can pay me back if you want, but you don't need to."

"Sebastian I can't let you do that. Even if Kurt would be okay with it, I couldn't ask that of you."

"You're not asking, I'm offering and screw what Kurt wants. This is your health Blaine."

"It's sweet for you to offer, but I can't let you do that. I'll be fine. Working this job I can make more so I can save up faster. Kurt knows I need the surgery and he's fine with me saving for it."

"I can't make you, but know the offer is always going to be there. Now what the hell is with the bite mark? Did Kurt do that to you?"

"No, this guy Tony did."

"And who is Tony?"

"This guy Kurt picked up in the bar Friday night. He had gotten a call from the landlord letting us know we got the apartment and can move in on the first. He went out to a bar to get a drink to celebrate while I was at work. He met Tony and thought he would be perfect for us to try a threesome with. When I got home they were already there drinking."

"So you guys actually did have a threesome?"

"Ya we did for the past eighteen hours roughly. They left at eight tonight to go out for a drink and probably something to eat."

"Wait, you've been having sex for the last what fifteen hours off of no sleep?"

"Ya it's kinda why I look like shit right now."

"You could never look like shit. You just look exhausted. I'm assuming Tony likes it rough then."

"Ya he does and Kurt seemed to feed off of it."

"So you didn't enjoy it?"

Blaine just shook his head no and Sebastian could tell that something was bothering him, something was wrong.

"Talk to me Blaine. What's bothering you?"

"It's nothing."

"Don't do that. Something is clearly bothering you. Talk to me, what is it?"

"Kurt's just been different recently. He's getting into different things in the bedroom. He's all about control now and about himself. Tony seemed to make that worse. I only got off twice during our time together and that was by my own hand. They didn't really touch me, but I was the main bottom. At one point near the end they had been using condoms so they didn't use any lube and at one point I started to bleed from it all. I told Kurt I needed to stop, but he just kept going. I was always just constantly stuck between the two of them. My throat hurts, everything hurts and I'm just… I'm so tired. He was never like this before and I know it's been two years since we've done anything, but I didn't think he would always be like this. He's all about control now and himself. I kinda just feel like some desperate hooker. After they left I called in sick tonight. I was hoping you weren't busy."

Sebastian was fighting his anger as he listened to Blaine speak. The more he heard the angrier he got and the harder it got to keep his anger from showing. To hear that Kurt and this Tony guy had been so rough, so careless, so cold, that they didn't even bother to use lube. To make sure that Blaine wasn't in pain as they slept with him for fifteen hours. Sebastian could understand why Blaine felt this way, because Kurt made sure he felt this way. To hear that Blaine had actually told Kurt to stop and he didn't was boiling his blood. It was taking everything in him not to get up and go and find Kurt and beat the living hell out of him.

"That son of a bitch." Sebastian said through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry." Blaine said softly as he looked down.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. They do. You trusted you husband to make sure you weren't hurt. You trusted your husband to be caring and gentle. That's not your fault. Don't ever apologize for him."

"Maybe I just think sex is supposed to feel like something else. Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe it's not supposed to be loving and caring. It's never felt like that, so maybe I am wrong."

"No you're not. It's supposed to mean something. It's supposed to feel good. Even if it's just casual sex it feels good. What Kurt has been doing to you it's not right. It's not what it's supposed to feel like. You're not wrong in thinking it's supposed to feel good and put you and your partner on a different connection level. He should never have put you through that."

"Its' fine, it was only once. We were just going to try it; we don't have to do it again. I just have to accept that Kurt and I will never have that normal of a sex life. He seemed to really enjoy it."

"It shouldn't be just about what he enjoys. Yes it's a little bit of a give and take situation in serious relationships. Sometimes you have to compromise and figure out what works if both parties like different things. It's not always about one person. Don't you want romance?"

"Ya, but Kurt isn't like that. He used to love romance movies and novels, but ever since he's been out here he got out of that. I've tried being romantic for him at times, but he just doesn't have an interest in it. Sometimes he wouldn't even show up."

"He's never done anything romantic for you?"

"He bought me flowers once back in high school, but that's it. He used to be more about being romanced then doing the romancing. Now he doesn't care at all about it. He almost hates it."

"He should still suck it up and do it for you. I'm not saying every night has to be romantic, but he could suck it up once a month. If it's important to you he should want to do it. It's not supposed to be all about him. You have feelings and you have every right to have feelings. He should care about how you feel. When was the last time he even asked how you were feeling? When was the last time he even asked how your day was? Has he even noticed that you do that to yourself?" Sebastian asked as he nodded his head in the direction of Blaine's wrists.

"Do what?"

"Cut"

"I don't know what you're talking about. They're just bracelets." Blaine said, but he couldn't look at Sebastian as he said it.

"Don't do that. I told you don't lie to me. Don't lose that honesty that you've always had. Wes told me the story about when you got to Dalton. He told me how you used to do it until the guys helped you stop."

"Just because I used to do it, doesn't mean I'm doing it now." Blaine said defensively.

"So prove it. Take the bracelets off Blaine." Sebastian said in a challenging tone.

Blaine looked down again and Sebastian knew he had him. He didn't have anything to say to that. Sebastian took the chance to reach out and gently hold Blaine's hand. Blaine looked up once he felt Sebastian grab his hand. Sebastian pulled Blaine's hand closer to him and then turned it over. Sebastian moved his hand to unsnap the snaps on the back of the bracelet.

"Sebastian" Blaine whispered.

"It's okay" Sebastian softly reassured him.

Sebastian undid the two snaps at the back of the bracelet and it fell right off Blaine's left wrist. Underneath was the gauze that Blaine had wrapped around both wrists. It was wet with blood. Sebastian slowly began to unwrap the self-wrapped gauze and once he could see Blaine's wrist he couldn't help, but close his eyes for a moment. His wrist was covered in scars of all different healing stages. The five cuts that were still bleeding were deep and red around them. Sebastian opened his eyes and looked at Blaine and saw that he had some tears coming down his cheeks, Sebastian let go of Blaine's left wrist and turned his attention to the right. He did the same he removed the bracelet and saw the blood on the gauze underneath. With the gauze removed Sebastian saw the same thing that he saw on Blaine's left wrist. Including the five red, bloody, deep cuts. Sebastian placed the bloody gauze and the bracelets down on the coffee table. Sebastian knew that the cuts needed to be washed and wrapped properly. Sebastian moved his hands and gently went to wipe the tears off from Blaine's cheeks, but it caused Blaine to flinch back. Sebastian could see the fear in Blaine's eyes and it was clear he expected Sebastian to strike him. Sebastian just gave Blaine a small smile as he continues to place his hands on Blaine's cheeks and wiped away the tears. Sebastian kept his right hand on Blaine's left cheek and he ran his thumb over it as he spoke.

"I'll be right back." Sebastian said softly.

Sebastian got up and headed down the hallway into his bathroom. He opened the cupboard that was under his sink and pulled out a small first aid kit. He also grabbed a cloth off from the shelf and wet it with some warm water. With those two things in his hands he left and headed back out into the living room. He could see that Blaine was nervous about where Sebastian had gone to. Sebastian sat back down on the couch and placed the first aid kit on the table. He then picked up Blaine's left wrist and gently began to wash his wrist to get the blood off from it. Blaine hissed at the contact.

"Sorry, but I need to get them clean. Blaine these aren't even two hours old." Sebastian said gently.

"I did it after they left." Blaine said in a soft voice, barely above a whisper.

"These are pretty deep."

"They've been deeper."

Sebastian finished getting the left wrist cleaned so he went to work on getting the right one clean.

"When did you start again?"

"Just over a year ago. The first night I got back home from working at the club. The customers kept grabbing my ass and trying to touch me. I came home and Kurt wasn't even there. I had been thinking about it for a little while. I was just so stressed, I felt like I couldn't breathe half the time. I didn't even think about it that night. I got home and did it right away. It wasn't like this though; it was just a few cuts, a little more than a scrape. It just snowballed from there."

Sebastian grabbed the gauze from the first aid kit and began to wrap Blaine's left wrist.

"Does Kurt know about this?"

"No, he's never noticed."

"Or cared to notice. Doesn't he ever wonder why you have your wrists hidden all the time?"

"No, he doesn't pay attention to what I wear as long as I don't dress in anything that's embarrassing for him."

"So he's the one that brought on the change in your wardrobe?"

"Sort of, it has been four years since high school, people change. Ow"

"Sorry it needs to be tight to keep it from bleeding. You shouldn't be doing this to yourself."

Sebastian put some medical tape on Blaine's left wrist to hold the gauze and then went to work on wrapping his right wrist.

"It helps."

"How?" Sebastian asked with a genuine curiosity.

"When you get stressed what do you do?"

"I go for a run, I vent to one of my friends."

"And when those don't work?"

"I go out and drink I guess. I don't get falling down drunk, but I do get drunk enough to wake up the next day with a hangover."

"Sometimes when the stress gets to me, I'll box. I'll go to the gym and beat the living hell out of the bag until I feel better. Sometimes though, life gets so bad and it feels like I'm drowning, like I can't breathe. So in those moments I'll cut and it's instant. For those few moments of peace I can breathe and life doesn't seem so hard and overwhelming."

Sebastian just finished putting on the tape and he placed it down on the table. He looked at Blaine as he spoke.

"Life's not supposed to be this hard Blaine. You're not supposed to feel like hurting yourself is the only way to survive another day."

"I'm used to it by now."

"You shouldn't be used to it Blaine."

"It's nothing" Blaine said in a dismissive tone once again and Sebastian couldn't stand it anymore.

"Stop saying that. It's not nothing for him to hit you, throw things at you. It's not nothing for him to take your money and keep it from you. It's not nothing for him to get you a job at a strip club. It's not nothing to be stripping. It's not nothing for him to rape you."

"He didn't." Blaine said in the middle of Sebastian's rant.

"He did Blaine. You told him no and he did it anyways that's the definition of rape and it's not nothing. It's not nothing to be so desperate that you're cutting yourself just to make it through the day. You are not nothing Blaine. You're a person, a good person and you don't deserve this shit he's doing to you."

"He loves me." Blaine said softly, but Sebastian could hear the uncertainty in Blaine's voice.

"Every time you say that you sound less and less sure of it."

"I'm just tired, so tired." Blaine said in a weak voice.

"Stay the night with me Blaine. We can go curl up in my bed. I have a fireplace in my room two; we can put it on and just watch the flames. I'll hold you all night like the last time. Let's just go curl up and cuddle."

Blaine just gave a nod and Sebastian gave Blaine a small smile in return. Sebastian got up and held his hand out and Blaine placed his hand in Sebastian's. Sebastian guided Blaine down the hallway and into his bedroom. Blaine couldn't help, but look around at how big and beautiful it was.

"Wow" Blaine said as he looked at the room.

Sebastian had a king size bed, an electric fireplace in the wall, a flat screen TV mounted on the wall right across from the bed, there was a balcony, a walk-in closet and a bathroom suite. Blaine couldn't believe how big this room was, Sebastian even had room for a couch and then some. Sebastian headed over to his closet and pulled out two pairs of sweats. He walked back over to Blaine and handed him one.

"Here theses should fit, but they might be a little long. You can change in the bathroom if you want. I figured they would be more comfortable than those jeans."

"Thanks"

Blaine headed over to the bathroom and he closed the door. His mouth opened slightly at the size of the master bathroom. There was marble tile that made up the shower that was big enough for five people. There was a tube that was big enough to fit five people comfortably. There were two basin sinks and a huge mirror that went across the whole counter. The bathroom was beautiful just like the rest of the house. Blaine quickly got changed and rolled up the bottom of the sweats so they wouldn't drag on the ground. He went back out and saw Sebastian turning on the fireplace. Sebastian turned when he heard the door open.

"You could fit five people in that tub." Blaine said.

"I know, I've never done it before, but I know. I'm waiting for the right guy to spoil with that." Sebastian said with a smirk as he headed over to the bed and pulled back the covers.

Blaine went over to the other side and placed his jeans down on the floor after he folded them.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

Sebastian got in the bed and Blaine did as well. Sebastian pulled Blaine against his chest once he propped some pillows up behind his head so he wasn't laying flat.

"Well like I said, I like to be romantic. I've dated a few guys for six months here and there, but none were ever special enough. They also didn't care about romance. One day though I'm going to find a guy that is so special I'm going to romance the hell out of him. Hot bath together, candles, rose peddles, soft jazz music playing. One day I'm going to find me that special someone."

"I hope you do." Blaine said with a tired voice and his eyes already closed.

Sebastian smiled as he began to run his hand through Blaine's hair.

"Sounds like you're about to fall asleep." Sebastian lightly joked.

"I shouldn't be here."

"Why not?"

"It's too tempting." Blaine said in an even weaker voice.

"Too tempting for what?"

When Sebastian didn't get a response right away he tilted his head down so he could look at Blaine.

"Blaine, what's too tempting?"

"To run from him." Blaine said just barely awake.

Sebastian was going to respond, but he knew by the way Blaine's breathing was even that he was asleep. Sebastian continued to stroke Blaine's hair and just enjoyed the feel of Blaine sleeping against his chest once again. Sebastian knew that the more time they spent together, the more Blaine would realize that Kurt wasn't good for him. All Sebastian could do was hope that Blaine would soon see the light and he would leave Kurt and stay with him. Sebastian didn't care how long he stayed with him, he would be more than happy to share his place with Blaine, share his bed with him. Blaine had always been special to Sebastian and now that four years have passed and Sebastian has grown. Sebastian knew that he was in love with Blaine and always had been; he was just now old enough to realize it. It wasn't about getting Blaine for himself. Sebastian would be happy to be friends with Blaine if that meant that Blaine was no longer with Kurt. He just wanted Blaine to be safe, healthy and happy. So for tonight and any other night that Sebastian gets to hold Blaine he was going to enjoy it while it lasted, because he didn't know when it would happen again.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Mentions of domestic abuse, swearing, mentions of self-harm, discussions of substance abuse, domestic abuse. **_

Chapter 5

Sebastian woke up to the sound of strumming. He very quickly noticed that Blaine was no longer curled up on his chest. Sebastian looked at the clock and saw that it was nine in the morning. He decided to get up and see what Blaine was doing. He could hear his guitar being played, but he couldn't hear him singing. Sebastian grabbed his phone and headed out into the living room. He saw Blaine sitting by his balcony window playing his guitar. Sebastian was about to say something when Blaine started to sing oh's and ah's. Sebastian pulled out his phone and hit record he didn't know if Blaine had a song he was working on or not but he figured he would take the chance anyways. Sure enough Blaine began to sing.

_Little boy, six years old  
A little too used to being alone  
Another new mom and dad  
Another school, another house that'll never be a home_

_When people ask him how he likes this place  
He looks up and says with a smile upon his face_

_"This is my temporary home, it's not where I belong  
Windows and rooms that I'm passing through  
This is just a stop on the way to where I'm going  
I'm not afraid because I know this is my temporary home"  
Hmmmm..._

_Young mom on her own  
She needs a little help, got nowhere to go  
She's looking for a job, looking for a way out  
'Cause a halfway house will never be a home_

_At night she whispers to her baby girl  
"Someday we'll find our place here in this world"_

_"This is our temporary home, it's not where we belong  
Windows and rooms that we're passing through  
This is just a stop on the way to where we're going  
I'm not afraid because I know this is our temporary home"  
Hmmmm...  
_

_Old man, hospital bed  
The room is filled with people he loves  
And he whispers "Don't cry for me, I'll see you all someday"  
He looks up and says "I can see God's face"_

_"This is my temporary home, it's not where I belong  
Windows and rooms that I'm passing through  
This was just a stop on the way to where I'm going  
I'm not afraid because I know this was my temporary home"  
This is our temporary home  
This is our temporary home._

Sebastian hit the record button to end the recording. He then began to clap and Blaine looked up surprised to see Sebastian standing there.

"I'm so sorry did I wake you." Blaine said with worry in his voice.

"I could wake up to that sound every day Blaine. That was amazing. Did you write that?" Sebastian asked as he moved closer.

"Ya. I woke up just before seven and had this song stuck in my head. I just had to get it down. It used to happen a lot, but it hasn't happened in the past year. Once I get a song or an idea stuck in my head I just have to get it down or it bothers me all day. I'm so sorry for waking you and borrowing your guitar." Blaine said with a slight blush.

"Don't be sorry I was serious when I said I could wake up to you singing every day. As for the guitar it doesn't get a lot of play time recently. I've been too busy with school and my internship. You can play it whenever you want. From what I heard the song is complete."

"Ya I think it is."

"How long have you been working on it?"

"Since this morning."

"You did that in two hours?" Sebastian asked surprised.

"Is that bad?" Blaine asked unsurely.

"No that's amazing. I can't believe you wrote that in two hours. You have insane talent Blaine. Please tell me you are singing originals for the showcase."

"No only one of my songs is."

"How many songs do you have?"

"Two solos and three group numbers."

"That's it?"

"I had more last year, but after I froze my instructor isn't happy with me. She gave me the minimum amount for the course. It's why I have to be good on every song, or I won't pass. There's no room for error this time around."

Sebastian sat down on the arm of the couch facing Blaine.

"Blaine, you sound amazing. Kurt's messed with your head and has you thinking that you voice is horrible, but it's not. Blaine, you have the best voice I've ever heard. You belong on stage. I know one day you will be up on a stage with thousands of fans screaming your name. If I didn't believe you were meant for this I would tell you. I wouldn't let you throw all that money into student loans for something that will never happen. The only one standing in your way is his voice in your head."

"I don't know how to get it out of my head. I've watched past performances with the Warblers and the New Directions. I see who I used to be on stage and it feels like I'm looking at a stranger. I don't know how to be that person anymore. Just the thought of being on stage makes my stomach hurt. I don't know how to get it back. I don't think I ever will."

"Let me help you. Let the guys help you. We can get you back to being comfortable and confident on stage. It's going to take some time and work, but you can get it back. We're going to be there Saturday cheering you on. We're going to be there to support you. We believe in you Blaine."

"I don't know what to do. Part of me just wants to give up, throw in the towel. I really don't see it getting better."

"Don't give up yet. I can't imagine what it's like to live one day in your shoes. I wish you didn't know either. You have a God given gift though Blaine. When you sing it's effortless. You can sing like you can breathe. Don't give up yet. You can do this and I am going to be right there beside you helping you get there again. I'm not going anywhere. The guys aren't going anywhere. Even if they knew everything, they would still be there for you. Like I said we've all been looking for you these past four years. Now that we have you again, we're never letting you go."

"I'm not used to that."

"I know, but we'll take it slow so we don't overwhelm you."

"I'm not the same person I was four years ago. I'm not the same person they knew."

"We know that and we don't expect you to be. All we want is for you to be happy and healthy. Now how about some breakfast?"

"Sure"

"Can you eat eggs and bacon?"

"Ya I can, but you don't have to go through any trouble."

"Cooking is no trouble. Besides breakfast is the most important meal of the day you know. What do you normally eat for breakfast?"

"I don't eat breakfast normally. Sometimes I do on weekends, but not usually."

"Well today you are eating, because we have some place to go to later." Sebastian said as he got up and headed for the kitchen.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked as he put the guitar back on its stand and followed Sebastian into the kitchen.

"I want you to come with me somewhere today." Sebastian said as he started to get frying pans out for the food.

"Where?"

"I'm not telling it's a surprise." Sebastian said with a smirk.

"Can I ask when?"

"Um about an hour or so. There's no hurry. Do you need to call Kurt?"

"No, he sent me a text late last night. He went to stay with Rachel for the night after the bar. They are going to the spa for a pamper day. He also has a gig tonight so he won't be back until late tonight or early tomorrow morning."

"Spa, wow. Have you ever been to a spa?"

"No, I'm not that type of person. I don't really see the point in it. I can just take a bath for free. I don't see the point in paying hundreds of dollars at a spa."

"Hundreds?" Sebastian asked as he looked up from the frying pan.

"Ya him and Rachel go to this top spa in her area. It's like five hundred dollars minimum. They do it at least once a month; sometimes they go three or four times."

"Doesn't that piss you off? That he's using that money to waste on a spa when he could be using that towards rent? Towards helping you pay off your loans or surgery?"

"It used to make me mad, when he used to do it when he wasn't working. I would go to try and pay the bills thinking I had so much in his account only to find out it was short. I used to have to work doubles and triples on my shifts at the office or the bar I was working at before I got the job at the club. Sometimes I would go four or five days with no sleep just going from one job to the other to make it. Now that he's working it doesn't bother me. I mean it's his own money, who am I to tell him how to spend it?"

"The fact that you're his husband means you get a say in it. He should be helping you with it all."

"It's never really worked that way with our relationship. I'm just used to it. I'm working three days a week now at the club and I'm not going to work at the office, so at least I'll only have one job now. If I need to I can work extra shifts to help with money. I'm just used to it. I can't remember a time where I wasn't tired."

"I have to admit I was surprised that you were awake this morning. I thought for sure you would have slept the day away."

"I don't normally sleep more than four hours a night if that, so sleeping ten is really rare for me."

"And yet you still look exhausted."

Blaine shrugged his shoulders to Sebastian's comment. "If we are going somewhere today I should go home and get changed."

"I agree. You definitely should put on a turtle neck to hide the bite mark. Not something you want to be advertising."

"Most of my shirts cover it thankfully. I'll just have to be careful until it goes away."

"Please tell me you will never do it again."

"Never in a million years. Kurt hasn't said anything about it yet, but I don't think he'll want to do it again."

"And if he does?"

"I'm not doing it. He should be understanding of that. We tried it and I didn't like it."

"You don't like anything he's done to you. You have no idea how hard it is for me not to take you in my bedroom right now and pleasure you stupid. I hate knowing that you have no idea how amazing it's supposed to feel."

"Wow, you have changed. Four years ago you would have been all over that." Blaine said lightly.

"In a heartbeat killer. I'm more tame now, though if you piss me off the old me still comes out. I'm very protective of the people I care about and I don't like seeing them get hurt. That's why Kurt and I alone in a room together would not be a good idea. He definitely would not be walking out."

"You have to keep your temper in control. You get arrested you might never get your law degree."

"I know and I have reminded the guys that they need to be in control and on their best behavior for that reason alone. We aren't kids in the eyes of the law anymore. One thing we do can change our entire lives. The last thing I want to see happen is one of them being arrested for standing up to Kurt."

"He's called the police before on people."

"That doesn't surprise me. What did he call them for?"

"Different things. Some critic kept giving him bad reviews so he said that he was harassing him and verbally attacking him because he was gay. A bar owner wouldn't let his band play there so he called the paper and told them it was because he was gay and the owner was against gay people. Stuff like that, usually he tries to get it to appear as if he's the victim for being gay and everyone is being mean to him because of it. He goes off on these rants sometimes about how it's a hate crime. Two years ago he wouldn't stop talking about it and I was so tired. I completely snapped at him and told him he had no idea just what a hate crime was and how it felt. I think that's what hurts the most sometimes, the fact that he doesn't even remember things about me. He doesn't care to remember things that happened to me, the important things."

"Like the true hate crime you went through." Sebastian said gently.

"The guys tell you?"

"Ya, but not when you probably think. They told me last Sunday night. I'm sorry you went through that."

"I'm over it."

"They get out in two years roughly. Are you worried?"

"No, because they don't know where I am. I'm also not fourteen anymore. I still work out whenever I get the chance. I know how to fight. I'm not scared of them."

"Good for you. Some people would let that fear take over their life. Now what are you doing for Christmas?"

"Kurt is going back home to spend it with his dad and Carole."

"That's great for him, but I asked about you."

"I have to work that night and the twenty-third."

"What time do you work Christmas?"

"Eight till close."

"So you're not doing anything before that?"

"No. Kurt is leaving the twenty-third and he won't be back until the twenty-seventh. He has a gig he's playing for New Year's Eve."

"Good so on the Twenty-third I will pick you up after work and you are going to stay here. I know you have to work Christmas, but you can have dinner here before you go. There's no reason for you to be alone when you could be here with me and the guys."

"Aren't they going to wonder where I'm going to after dinner?"

"No they know you work in a bar; they just don't know it's not serving drinks. They won't think twice about it and they will be surprised and happy to see you. We're cooking a traditional Christmas dinner; I already have the turkey in the freezer. You can't tell me it doesn't sound good to be here for Christmas with me and the guys just hanging out having fun."

"That does sound good. On one condition though."

"What?"

"You let me help you cook that day."

"Deal. Now let's eat some breakfast and then we can head on out." Sebastian said as he handed Blaine his plate.

"You really aren't going to tell me where we're going?" Blaine asked as he followed Sebastian into his dining room.

They sat down at the table and began to eat.

"I'm not going to tell you it's a surprise."

"How can it be a surprise when you didn't even know I was going to be here?"

"I was hoping I would see you today. If not it could have been another day. Don't worry it's nothing crazy you can dress casual. It's not like I'm taking you out on a date." Sebastian said with a smirk.

"Ok, but for the record surprises make me nervous."

"Don't be nervous it's nothing bad I promise. You'll like it."

"Ok"

Sebastian reached over and placed his hand over Blaine's. Blaine looked up and locked eyes with Sebastian's.

"I would never do anything to hurt you. So I don't want you to be nervous or worried. Nothing bad is going to happen. Just relax I promise everything will be okay."

Blaine took a deep breath before he spoke.

"There's something really soothing about you."

"And I'll be here for whenever you need someone to soothe you. Just like I will be here for when you need to get away from him. Whether you want to admit it or not, I think you're starting to question things with him. You're starting to see things you didn't before and I'm glad you are." Sebastian smiled and removed his hand and went back to eating.

He didn't say anything else; he just let Blaine think about what he said. Blaine looked at Sebastian before he went back to eating his breakfast. He didn't say anything to what Sebastian had said, because he didn't know what to say. He didn't want to admit that Sebastian was right. After what happened in the past three days Blaine didn't know what to think. Kurt seemed to be really controlling in the bedroom, more so than he ever had been. The thought of what happened between the three of them for fifteen hours happening again scares the hell out of Blaine. He didn't want to feel like that again and Kurt seemed to be only interested in making him feel like that. Just spending the night with Sebastian curled up on his chest was more of a connection Blaine had had in the last four years. Sebastian made him feel safe and cared for. Blaine knew he had judged Sebastian back in high school and Blaine was glad that he was able to see this side of him now. He truly was a good person. Every time Blaine came over here he felt like he never wanted to leave and that scared him, because he didn't know if one day he never would. He couldn't give up on his marriage though, they were just starting to work it out and this was just a hiccup in that. Blaine can talk to Kurt about their sex life and see what Kurt says. Once they finished eating they brought their plates into the kitchen.

"I'm going to take a shower and get dressed then we can go to your place and you can get ready, ok?" Sebastian asked.

"Sure"

"Make yourself at home killer, I won't be long."

Sebastian gave Blaine a wink before he headed down the hallway to his bedroom. Sebastian pulled out his cell phone and sent the video of Blaine singing this morning to the guys. He wrote in the caption that it took him two hours to write this morning from scratch. Sebastian put his phone down on his bedside table and he went into his closet to get a change of clothes. He grabbed a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt. He didn't need to get all dressed up for where they were going today. Sebastian told Blaine not to worry, but he was hoping that Blaine wouldn't get upset about seeing Sam. Sam had no idea that Sebastian was going to bring Blaine. He also had no idea what Blaine had been through so Sebastian was hoping that everything was going to be fine today. He was a little worried, but he wasn't going to tell Blaine that or let Blaine see that. From what Blaine had said about Sam, he was a really sweet guy and Sebastian was sure that Sam wouldn't be too hard on Blaine, especially at a photo shoot. Sebastian headed back out to his room and his phone was already buzzing from the guys. Sebastian picked up his phone and read through the comments that the guys were already sending him about the video. They all agreed that it was amazing and that Blaine still had undeniable talent. Jeff was in school for videography and his mind was already going a mile a minute with possible videos they could be doing for the song. Sebastian sent a text back to them letting them know that Blaine had spent the night and they were spending the day together. He told them that he was taking Blaine to see Sam, but he didn't know yet. Sebastian then headed into his bathroom to take a quick shower. Once Sebastian was done he got out and got dried off and dressed. He put some gel in his hair to get it styled and then he headed back out into his bedroom. He checked his phone and all the guys were wishing him luck today and letting him know that they were there for him if he needed it. Sebastian sent his thanks and that he promise to keep them updated. Sebastian grabbed his phone, his wallet and his keys and then headed out to the living room to find Blaine. Sebastian noticed that the dishes were clean and Blaine was standing looking out the balcony window. Sebastian walked up to Blaine and he couldn't help, but wrap his arms around Blaine's waist from behind. Blaine flinched when he felt Sebastian's touch, but when he turned his head to see it was him he relaxed in his touch. He put his head back against Sebastian's chest.

"You're view is amazing. You can see the park."

"You should see it at night when the Christmas lights are on. Sometimes I like to sit in the hot tub and just look out at the park."

"Your place is amazing. You could have parties out on that balcony."

"Oh I have. The Warblers and my lacrosse team have had many parties here before. Maybe next time you'll be able to join us. You really have missed out on a lot in the last four years."

"Like what?"

"We've gone on a lot of trips together. L.A, Vegas, Disney Land and Disney World, we've gone to Paris and London. We've got a lot of making up to do with you."

"You guys have traveled a lot. I've always wanted to travel."

"You've never traveled?"

"My parents took me and Coop to Disney World when we were little. Then I went to L.A for Nationals with New Directions, but aside from that no."

"So you've never even been outside of the country?"

"No. I've always wanted to see Europe, but just haven't had the chance yet."

"Doesn't Kurt want to travel?"

"He's traveled for work. Tasha and him have gone all over France, England and Italy for work."

"And you couldn't go with him?"

"He didn't think it was a good idea. He was doing it for work and he didn't want to be distracted."

"We'll have to break out your passport then and start getting it stamped."

"Ya maybe one day."

Sebastian smiled at Blaine. He could see Blaine's reflection from the glass balcony door. He looked like he could sleep for a week straight.

"You look tired."

"I'm always tired. It seems to come out more around you though for some reason."

"That's because you know I'm safe. You trust me and your body isn't hiding how you feel." Sebastian said as he placed his head down on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine took a deep breath in. He couldn't believe how good it felt to be in Sebastian's arms. Even when he first started to date Kurt it never felt like this. All of these feelings he was having around Sebastian, for Sebastian, were scaring him. It was all just too tempting.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Blaine said softly.

"We're not doing anything wrong."

"I shouldn't be coming over here at night to be with you. I shouldn't be sleeping in your bed, in your arms. I'm married."

Sebastian lifted his head off from Blaine's shoulder and turned Blaine around in his arms so he was facing him.

"I would never do anything to make you compromise your morals and your ethics. You're scared of what you feel around me. I know you feel it; I can see it in your eyes every time we look at each other. Every time you're in my arms you feel it. You're scared about what it feels like, about what it means. I'm scared to. Blaine I would never do anything to act on those feelings while you're married. That doesn't mean I'm not gonna worry about you. That I'm not going to comfort you and hold you when you need it." Sebastian said softly.

"I don't know what to do." Blaine said in a whisper.

"You don't have to do anything. Let life work itself out. When you're ready you'll know what to do and I'll be there for you when you're ready to do it."

Blaine just gave a nod. Sebastian moved his left hand up to cup the right side of Blaine's face.

"How's the pain today?"

"The same as last night. I just hope Kurt isn't in the mood later tonight."

"Stay with me tonight. We can come back here later order in and just curl up and relax for the rest of the night. I don't have class tomorrow morning I can drive you to school."

"Kurt will wonder where I am."

"You said he had a gig he won't be home till early in the morning. You don't have to Blaine and I'm not ever going to do anything with you when you're married. I know you sleep better here with me then you do at home with him or alone. Stay with me tonight B."

Blaine closed his eyes for a second trying to resist saying no, but he just couldn't. Being with Sebastian just made him feel good. It made him feel like a person again, it made him feel loved and cared for and it had been so long since he felt like that.

"Ok" Blaine whispered.

"Okay, come on let's get to your place and you can get ready and then we can go."

Blaine just gave a nod and Sebastian let go of Blaine. They headed to the front door and Sebastian helped Blaine get his jacket on. Blaine couldn't help the blush. Kurt had never done that for him and it was just so weird for him to be on the other side of it. Sebastian put his coat on and then opened the door so they could leave. Once he locked it he placed a hand on the small of Blaine's back and guided him down the hallway to the elevator. Sebastian kept his hand there until they got to his car. Sebastian opened the car door for Blaine and closed it once he was inside. The feeling was new to Blaine. He wasn't used to someone acting like that with him. He was normally the one doing those things. Sebastian got in on his side and he started the car. He knew that Blaine wasn't used to having these little things happen to him so he didn't say anything. He wasn't going to change who he was. Blaine was going to get the real him and nothing less. Once the car got warmer he turned the heat on and the heated seats. He pulled out and headed for Blaine's apartment.

"I know you don't have a car, but do you ever drive Kurt's when he doesn't need it?"

"No I don't have a license anymore."

"Why not?"

"I was supposed to renew it a year ago, but I didn't see the point in spending the hundred and fifty dollars to renew it when I couldn't drive anyways."

"Ya I guess that makes sense."

"So this Christmas thing, who's going to be there?"

"Well so far its Wes, Dave and Thad. I don't know about the others yet. They will know if they are going to be staying or not by the weekend. They probably will, because everyone went home last year so normally the following year we all stay and have it together. Usually it's at my place, but once it was at Wes'. My place is the biggest so it makes the most sense to have everyone there."

"So what's it like?"

"It's all pretty chill. The guys are usually there around noon so we have lots of time to hang out. They all bring their guitars if they own one and we just hang out talk and sing. There are no gifts at all so there's no pressure or anything like that. I usually cook everything and they will divide up between each other who brings desert and then some of the guys will bring some snacks to munch on. Normally everyone just ends up crashing at my place and then we all go Boxing Day shopping together. Then New Year's Eve we all go down to Times Square and watch the ball drop and the fireworks. It's a lot of fun. I'm glad you will at least be there for Christmas."

"It sounds like a lot of fun."

"It is fun. It's always fun when we get together. Jeff is also majoring in videography so he's always got his camera with him so we get a lot of pictures and videos of us singing and goofing around."

"Is that what he's taking in NYU?"

"It is. Nick is taking Website design. Thad is taking law like me. Wes is taking music management. Dave is taking pre-med and Trent is taking financing."

"That suites the guys. Do you ever see Hunter?"

"I do, he's in law as well so we have some of the same classes together. We do talk when we need to, but we aren't as close as I am with the others. I still have yet to find out what happened with the steroids."

"Have you ever asked?"

"No. We've only ever had polite civil conversations that lasted like two minutes. We've never had an in-depth conversation before. I would like to know what happened, because he doesn't seem like the type of person who would take them and he did come from a military school. I always thought that maybe something happened when he was in military school. I've never asked though. From what I have heard through the grapevine is that he hasn't spoken to his father in years. They go off and on with speaking to each other, but that's just hearsay."

"What's he like now?"

"From what I have seen he works hard and he's intelligent. He's still a lot like me, he's a little arrogant, but he can be really nice. He still seems like the type of guy that would be there for you if you needed him and he can be very protective of his friends. He seems like a good guy, we just have never gotten passed the 'how are you?' conversation."

"Do you want to?"

"Sometimes I think it would be nice. We are in a lot of the same classes. I mean it could be nice to be friends, but I don't know if that is something he wants. I'm not sure how he feels about the whole steroid thing."

"Maybe you should ask him one day."

"I might one day if it feels right."

Sebastian parked across from Blaine's apartment building and they both got out of the car. They headed across the street and Sebastian opened the front door for Blaine. Blaine pulled out his key to get into the second door and then they headed for the stairs.

"Is there no elevator in here?"

"Nope. It's only the third floor though."

"Moving must have been a bitch."

"It was and it will be again. Kurt has friends that can help though."

"The guys and me are more than willing to help move things as well."

"Ya I don't see Kurt going for that, but I'll let him know."

"He really doesn't like us being in your life again does he?"

"He doesn't mind Wes. He just doesn't like what the guys did in the past. Wes didn't have anything to do with any of that so he's more tolerant of Wes."

"What about your friends from McKinley though, they never did anything wrong."

"He still talks to Rachel and Santana."

"But what about you?"

"He doesn't like me speaking with them."

"He never gave you a reason why though?"

"He just always said I didn't need any reminders of my past. That all I needed was him. He used to tell me it was a trust issue. He never really seemed to get past the time I cheated on him back in high school. He still accuses me of cheating on him."

"He's the one that has been cheating on you."

"I know and I've never cheated on him since that one time in high school and I thought we were over. I never would have done it if I hadn't thought that. It doesn't matter we're moving on from it and everything will be fine." Blaine said as he unlocked his door and they walked inside.

Sebastian couldn't believe how small this place was. Blaine was right it truly was small and they would be overstepping each other quite often.

"This is nice." Sebastian said.

"Okay you don't get to comment." Blaine said with a small smile.

"What? Why not?" Sebastian said with a smile back.

"You know why Mr. Million dollar condo."

"I can still think other things are nice."

"Ya well this place is not nice. It's small and it's cold in the winter, because the windows aren't sealed right. Not to mention the pipes can freeze. As much as I hate moving and going to a more expensive place right now. I'm looking forward to not living here anymore."

"Well that makes sense after what you just said. You know if you ever needed help with rent or something you can come to me."

"I'm not taking money from you."

"Never ever?" Sebastian teased.

"If I'm ever living in a cardboard box on the street then I'll consider it."

Sebastian moved in front of Blaine and smiled at him.

"Aw Blaine, I told you, you'll never be homeless."

Blaine gave a smile. "I should take a shower. I won't be long."

"Take your time."

Blaine headed down the small hallway to his bedroom so he could grab some clothes before he headed into the bathroom. Sebastian knew he shouldn't be snooping around, but he couldn't help it. The protective side of him and the lawyer in him were taking over. So Sebastian headed over to the desk that was in the living room and started to go through it to see what he could find. He found bank statements that were in Kurt's name. There was one from last month and Sebastian couldn't believe the amount that was in the account. It was a payment for Kurt's salary from Vogue, based on that payment that would be bi-monthly Kurt's yearly salary with Vogue would be roughly fifty thousand. Plus he gets paid for his gigs. Kurt had more than enough money to support Blaine and him while Blaine was in school, but he was choosing not to. Sebastian could see Blaine's pays from the office job he had. He was barely making four hundred every two weeks. There was no wonder why Blaine had to get a second job; his first job just covered his rent. Now Blaine was working at the cub stripping he would have more money, but he still didn't have access to it. Sebastian put the bank statement back down on the desk and he kept looking. The problem was the laptop was locked and Kurt had his cell phone with him so he wasn't able to find anything else.

Sebastian then started to look at the room to see what was in it. There was a bookshelf, a couch, a TV, and a coffee table, but there wasn't much else. There were pictures on the walls of Kurt and other people, but none with Blaine. There wasn't even a wedding picture out in the living room. Sebastian could see lots of pictures of Kurt and different people, some he pictures were with guys hugging him. Yet not a single one had Blaine in the whole living room. It was like Blaine didn't exist and he was supposed to be Kurt's husband. Another thought came into Sebastian's head. He didn't know what Blaine's last name was, if it was still Anderson or if he changed it when he got married. Sebastian made a mental note to ask Blaine once he was dressed. Sebastian went and sat down on the couch and waited for when Blaine would be ready.

Fifteen minutes later Blaine came out into the living room all dressed and ready to go. He was wearing black jeans and a burgundy turtle neck. Sebastian smiled at seeing Blaine. He clearly still worked out, because the turtle neck really showed off his arm muscles. Sebastian could also tell that he had a six pack underneath his shirt.

"You look good." Sebastian said.

"Thanks. You ready to go?"

"Absolutely killer."

Sebastian got up and Blaine put his jacket on and then they headed out. Blaine locked his door and they headed back down the stairs and out to Sebastian's car. Sebastian opened the car door for Blaine again before he went around to his side of the car. Once inside Sebastian started the car up.

"You know you don't have to do that."

"Do what?" Sebastian asked.

"Open my door."

"Believe it or not I am a gentleman and that is not about to change, so get used to it. It's part of who I am. I'm assuming Kurt isn't the opening your door type?"

"He's usually the one I'm opening the door for."

"Figured as much. It's part of who I am so just accept it and get used to it." Sebastian said with a smirk.

"You really are different then you were in high school, or maybe you aren't afraid to show who you are now."

"I'm not. A lot has changed since then. Like I said my dad and I worked it out and I decided to not let something that happened to me when I was younger affect me anymore. I made peace with it and ever since I've been better and happy."

"What happened when you were younger?"

"Ask me later."

"Ok. Where are we going?"

"We are going to meet up with someone. He's at work though so he doesn't know we are going to be there. So it's like a surprise."

"Who is it?"

"Well I can't tell you; that would ruin the surprise." Sebastian said with a smirk.

"I thought the surprise was for him."

"It is, but it's also for you."

"Well aren't you full of surprises today." Blaine said in a teasing voice.

"I'm good at surprises."

"I hate surprises."

"You'll learn to love em. So I was wondering, what's your last name?"

"Hummel"

"So you took his name. Why did you guys do it that way?"

"Kurt didn't want to take mine and he didn't want to hyphenate it. He also was making a name for himself with his band and he didn't want to change it. So I took his. Why?"

"I was just wondering. You've never said and I thought I would ask just in case I ever needed to know your last name. How's your stomach?"

"It's fine."

"It doesn't hurt?"

"It always hurts, but I'm used to it by now."

"I wish you would let me help you with the hospital bill so you can get them removed."

"It's not your problem, it's mine and I'll figure it out. I'm not in danger right now. If it ever gets bad then I'll figure things out."

"Bleeding ulcers are dangerous Blaine. They could burst and you can bleed out. Just because the doctors aren't rushing you into emergency surgery doesn't mean the ulcers aren't dangerous."

"I'll be fine if it gets bad then I'll figure something out."

"Will you at least let me know if it gets bad?"

"Yes I will, but it's not going to get bad."

"If it gets to the point where it's life or death I'm paying for the surgery. I don't care if I have to drug you and drag you to the hospital."

"Fine, but it won't ever get to that point. Kurt and I will figure it out. I can always work an extra shift to save up the money."

"You shouldn't have to work so much plus go to school. I hate that you have to."

"I'm used to it. I only have two more years after this one and then I'm done, assuming I don't get kicked out on Saturday."

"You won't get kicked out. What are you going to do after you graduate?"

"I have no idea. I'm not in a band so I won't be playing music anywhere. I don't have any offers from bars or clubs to sing at. I don't have any Agents looking at me so I really have no idea what I'm going to do. I could always help Kurt with his band and work at the club until my student loans are paid off. I have no plan at all."

"You still have time to figure it out. I'm more than happy to help you figure it out. You have an amazing voice Blaine. You just need to get your confidence back up and the guys and I are going to make sure that happens. You can be anything you want to be. You belong on a stage, but if that isn't your dream then I'll support you, but only as long as that isn't what you truly want. You have the talent to be an artist, to be on Broadway if you want to be. The guys and me are more than willing to help you get that confidence back."

"I don't know what I want to do. Sometimes I think about being an artist and playing my own songs for people. Sometimes I think about writing songs for people or working on producing music for other people. I don't know yet. Right now it just feels like I'm barely keeping my head above the water. Everyone at school already has plans and dreams that they are working towards. I'm just trying not to get kicked out of school."

"I know it doesn't seem like it, but you still have lots of time to figure it out. You have the rest of this year plus the next two years to figure it out. If you ever want to talk about it though, I'll be there to listen."

"I might just take you up on that."

"Please do."

It was almost an hour later when Sebastian pulled into a commercial building that Blaine didn't recognized. Sebastian went over and parked and then turned to smile at Blaine.

"Where are we?"

"You'll see." Sebastian opened his door and Blaine did the same.

Sebastian walked around the car to Blaine's side and once again placed his hand on the small of Blaine's back. Sebastian guided them to the door and held it open for Blaine.

"I'm not going to get used to that." Blaine said as he walked through the doorway.

"Yes you will." Sebastian said with a cocky smile.

Sebastian placed his hand back on the small of Blaine's back and guided him to the elevator and then hit the tenth floor button once it opened.

"So what's on the tenth floor?" Blaine asked.

"The surprise."

"Really? Still not going to tell me?"

"Nope, but it's almost over so relax."

They got out on the tenth floor and Sebastian guided Blaine down the hallway and into a room. Once inside Blaine could see that a photo shoot was going on.

"Okay now I'm nervous." Blaine said as he looked around.

"Don't be it's not for you. We're here to see someone who is a model in the shoot." Sebastian said with a chuckle to his voice.

"Oh thank God"

Sebastian guided them a little further into the room so they could see who the models were. The second Blaine's eyes landed on Sam his heart stopped.

"Oh no, no, no, no. Please tell me we're not here for him."

"Breathe and relax. Everything will be fine." Sebastian said in a soothing voice.

"I haven't spoken to him in over four years. Why are we doing this?" Blaine asked with a slight panic to his voice.

"Because he was your best friend in your senior year and I know you've missed him. Just breathe; he's not upset with you. If anything he's been worried just like the rest of us."

"And how would you know that?"

"I messaged him on Facebook and he sent me one back asking all about you and how you have been. He told me he was going to be here today, because I wanted to see if I could get the two of you together."

"Sebastian I can't do this. What the hell am I supposed to say to him?"

"Relax, you can do this. You don't have to tell him anything you don't want him to know. I'm going to be here the whole time. Take a deep breath and calm down, everything will be fine."

"Sebastian, Blaine! Hey!" Sam said as he came over to them with a huge smile on his face.

Blaine smiled and Sam pulled Blaine into a hug. Blaine hugged back and Sebastian could see the hesitation on Blaine's face. Sebastian knew that Blaine didn't have a problem with Wes or him hugging him, yet Sam seemed to be a little different. Sebastian made a mental note to ask Blaine about it later. When Sam pulled back he had a huge smile on his face.

"It's so good to see you buddy. Where the hell have you been?" Sam asked.

"Here in the city. I've been busy with school and work. So you're a model."

"I am, been doing it for almost four years now."

"Good for you Sam."

"Listen, we're gonna break soon for lunch. Can you hang out for a few minutes and then we can go down and grab some food downstairs?" Sam asked.

"We would be happy to." Sebastian said.

"Okay awesome. It'll be like ten, fifteen minutes tops and then we can go. I gotta get back to work." Sam said as he headed back over to the shoot.

"See I told you he would be happy to see you." Sebastian said with a smile.

"I just can't believe he did it. The first and the last time we were in New York together, we came down for my NYADA audition and to check out other colleges. He went to one modeling agency and the lady told him he had to lose weight. He refused and said he still wanted to be a model, I know he was talking about coming to New York, but I didn't even know he came. How did you find him?"

"I looked up McKinley's year book online and found his last name, then searched for him on Facebook. I saw that he was in New York and modeling so I sent him a message saying that I had recently reconnected with you and that it would be great if you and him could meet up. Like I said he sent a lot of questions asking about you and he was worried about you, like we all have been. I didn't tell him anything though, so that's up to you what you want him to know and what you don't want him to know. It's not my story to tell. Let's just relax and see what he has to say. We don't have to talk about anything hard or painful."

"Ok" Blaine said slightly unsure.

"Why are you so unsure?" Sebastian asked softly.

"I'm just a little worried that Kurt will find out." Blaine whispered.

"How would he find out?"

"If Sam speaks to Rachel or Santana still, he might mention it to them and they could mention something to Kurt."

"Let's not worry about that right now. Right now we are just meeting up with an old friend to catch up. We can worry about the rest later. Try and relax and just have fun."

Blaine let out a deep breath and gave a nod. Sebastian stood close to Blaine to be there as a form of support. They watched the photo shoot and when the photographer called for a break they watched as Sam headed over to get changed before he came over to them with a smile on his face.

"You guys ready to go grab something to eat?" Sam asked.

"Lead the way." Sebastian said with a smile.

Sam wrapped an arm around Blaine's shoulders and guided them through the building to the cafeteria downstairs.

"Man I am starving. I've been up since five this morning." Sam said after he placed his order.

"Photo shoots start early I guess eh?" Blaine said.

"Really early. I have to be here for six for hair and make-up then wardrobe. I'll be here till like three or four in the afternoon."

"That's a long day." Blaine said.

"Do you want something to eat?" Sebastian asked Blaine.

"No I'm good, but I wouldn't say no to coffee." Blaine said with a small smile.

"You never would." Sebastian said with a smile as he ordered Blaine's usual coffee as well as his own.

"Are the days normally that long?" Blaine asked Sam.

"They can be shorter and sometimes they can be longer. It all depends on who the photographer is and how many wardrobe changes there are. One time I was here from five in the morning till ten o'clock at night. And I know it doesn't seem like hard work, but standing around smiling and changing clothes, standing under those lamps. It takes a lot out of you by the end of the day."

"Even just standing around for that many hours would make anyone tired." Sebastian said as he handed Blaine his coffee. Blaine thanked him with a smile.

Sam grabbed his food and they headed over to a booth. Sebastian sat on the inside with Blaine beside him and he put his arm on the back of the booth behind Blaine. Sam sat across from them with a smile on his face.

"When Sebastian sent me a Facebook message telling me you two had reconnected I had no idea he meant this." Sam said.

"What are you talking about?" Blaine asked with confusion to his voice.

"How long have you two been together?" Sam asked with a smile.

"Oh no we're not together." Blaine said in a hurry.

"Hey don't worry I won't tell anyone. I'm happy for you." Sam said.

"Sam, seriously we aren't together, we're just friends." Sebastian said with a smile.

"I'm still married to Kurt, happily married Sam." Blaine said.

"Seriously? You guys just seem to gel so well together. I mean you know his coffee order. You two are smiling at each other like you're in love." Sam said.

"We're just friends. And my coffee order is still the same as it was back in high school." Blaine said.

"So you're still with Kurt. How is that going?" Sam asked.

"It's good. We've been married for over three years now."

"Good for you. What have you both been up to?"

"Kurt's been working at Vogue again and he has his own band that he's been really busy with. I've just been going to school and working."

"Where are you working?"

"Just part-time at a bar serving drinks."

"When did you move to New York Sam?" Sebastian asked hoping to distract Sam from asking the name of the bar.

"October after graduation. I stayed in Lima for four months and then I decided to just up and move. Santana finally convinced me to come out and live with her and Rachel after you and Kurt moved out. She got me a job at the diner and while I was working there I kept going to agencies and open call auditions for modeling and a couple months later I was signed to Model Elle Agency and I've been with them ever since. I do a lot of fitness shoots and some fashion ones. They keep me busy."

"That's great Sam. I'm really happy that you're living your dream." Blaine said with a smile.

"Thanks"

"Where are you living now?" Sebastian asked.

"With Santana still, but we moved into a better three bedroom apartment. We each have our own room, with a door and the third is being used as Santana's closet. She's been doing a lot of shows off-Broadway and designers have been giving her clothes left right and center for her to wear for promotional use. She's been doing really well. Same as Rachel she's been doing a lot of off- Broadway shows as well. Santana is also doing some modeling."

"Wow, you guys really are living your dreams. I'm happy for you."

"I know Rachel and Kurt have been speaking to each other a lot, or all the time. Rachel will talk to Santana at times, they get along, but they aren't best friends. Kurt never told you about any of this though? He's never mentioned the three of us?" Sam asked with confusion.

Sam wasn't the brightest person in the room, but even he knew something didn't seem right. It has never seemed right. Blaine just completely went off the grid for the last four years. Yet Kurt was all over the grid and in everyone's business, but Blaine didn't seem to have any knowledge of any of this.

"No he's never mentioned it. We don't really talk about other people." Blaine said carefully.

"I just think that's a little weird. I mean you completely disappeared, no one had heard from you in over four years. Even when I've gone with Santana and Rachel to see Kurt perform you weren't there. Rachel and Santana were the only ones to go to the wedding. Then afterwards they never saw you again. It seems a little weird, especially because you were always a social person in high school. So what's really going on?" Sam asked in a serious voice.

"Nothing, I've just been busy with school and work." Blaine said.

"I don't believe you. You were able to keep an almost perfect grade point average, plus Glee, plus all of the other clubs and you were student president. So I don't believe you when you say you were busy with school and work, when you had no problem doing all of that your senior year and still hang out with us. So what is it? Is it Kurt that has a problem with the rest of us for some reason?"

"I think the past isn't important right now. I think what is important to focus on is that we are all getting reconnected and back in touch." Sebastian said, because he could tell that Blaine didn't have anything to say back to Sam.

Sam could see that Sebastian wasn't going to let him push this. Sam didn't want Blaine to leave or feel like he can't be around him again, so Sam had no choice, but to let it go for now.

"Do you have any concerts coming up for Christmas at school?" Sam asked Blaine.

"I have a showcase on Saturday, but that's it." Blaine answered.

"What time?"

"It's at eight." Blaine answered.

"The few Warblers that are in New York are going to be there to see Blaine sing. He sounds even better than he did in high school, if that's even possible." Sebastian said with a smile.

"Oh really?" Sam said with a smile.

"No he's being too generous. I'm really not that good. There are a lot of talented people in the showcase." Blaine said.

"You've always been an amazing singer. Where is the showcase?" Sam asked.

"It's in the auditorium at my school." Blaine answered.

"I'll have to come and check it out. I'd love to see you sing again. Where are you and Kurt living?" Sam asked.

"We just got a place for the first on Kennedy Street actually. So we'll be moving in less than two weeks."

"Kennedy Street, damn nice area. Is that where you live Sebastian?"

"I live near the area. Wes, Trent, Dave, Jeff, Nick and Thad all live in the same area as we do. We're divided up between NYU and Columbia so we just ended up in that area."

"You guys all have your own places?" Sam asked.

"No just me and Wes do, the others are living in the dorms. Have you heard from anyone else that was in McKinley?"

"I still talk with Artie; he's out in Brooklyn for his directing program. So I keep in contact with him, a lot is through Facebook. I talk with Tina once a week; we make a point of it. I see Brittany a lot, because she's actually in New York a lot. She's going to be moving in with Santana and me for a little while. She stayed at M.I.T for just over a year and then she couldn't do it anymore. She's been teaching dance classes in Lima and she's been coming up here when there's an audition that works for her. Santana is really good about getting her auditions for off-Broadway shows. We convinced her to move in with us and do it full-time."

"She must be so excited. She's always loved to dance." Blaine said.

"Brittany is the blonde girl that always danced right? She was a cheerleader that dated Santana?" Sebastian asked.

"Ya that's her." Sam said with a smile.

"Oh she's a great dancer. I would imagine she would do well here." Sebastian said.

"She's gotten a few shows already under her belt. They weren't anything long running, just five or six shows, but she's getting her portfolio together." Sam said.

"Five or six shows is a big deal considering she's never even taken a dance class in her life." Blaine said.

"Seriously?" Sebastian asked.

"Ya she's never had one. She just does it naturally." Sam said.

"Now that's impressive. That's a God given talent. She belongs here in New York." Sebastian said.

"She does and Santana was finally able to convince her. She's going to be here this weekend. She's really excited about it." Sam said.

"Who wouldn't be excited to leave Lima, Ohio?" Sebastian said with a chuckle.

"True. So what are you guys doing today?" Sam asked.

"We're just going to chill and order in some dinner." Sebastian said.

"Very cool. Sounds like a plan for me tonight. Santana has been working late a lot. She's off today so we'll just end up curled up on the couch watching movies. At first I wasn't sure about living with Santana, but we've actually really hit it off and having Brittany there will only make it more fun." Sam said.

"I'm glad you guys are getting along. I remember in our senior year that she wasn't happy about you and Brittany." Blaine said.

"She wasn't, but we worked through it. With us living with Rachel we bonded over movies and strip clubs. She's actually pretty cool and having Brittany will only make it more fun." Sam said.

"Santana is a lot like you are Sebastian. You two would probably hit it off." Blaine said.

"Probably. We seemed a lot alike in high school." Sebastian said.

"She's got a tough exterior, but on the inside she's sweet as hell. You just have to make sure you don't hurt anyone she cares about or she goes all Latina on you." Sam said.

"Who could hate a spicy Latina?" Sebastian said with a smirk.

"Pretty much. How's your family Blaine?" Sam asked.

"Good. Yours?"

"They are doing great. I make sure I send money home each month just in case. My dad's been working at the same office for two years now so they are finally able to get stable again, which is great for my little brother and sister."

"I'm glad your family is doing good. I know it was rough for a while there on you."

"Ya they are doing great and it helps that I'm in a position to help them when they need it. Congrates to Cooper and his big movie debut. You must be so proud."

"Ya the whole family was pretty excited about it."

"Santana and me went to see it in the theater a couple years ago when it came out. I even bought the DVD last year. It's really good. Who knew your brother could be so good at action/romance movies."

"He's full of surprises. We're all really proud of him. Excuse me I'm just going to use the washroom." Blaine said with a smile as he got up and headed towards the washrooms.

Sebastian gave Sam a smile, but Sam could see the worry on Sebastian's face.

"Okay what the hell is really going on? He's so different, he's too different." Sam said in a serious voice.

"He's been through a lot."

"Like what?"

"It's not my story to tell."

"But you know the story?"

"I would say I know half of it."

"'Why the hell did you wait so long to contact me? Why did you even contact me out of everyone?"

"I only found Blaine nine days ago and I contacted you a few days later. I barely see Blaine. The reason I did message you was because you were his best friend in senior year. I figured out of anyone from McKinley you would be the best choice. Blaine's not used to having friends and being around people from his past. He's different as you can obviously tell."

"Why isn't he used to having friends? What is it Kurt? Is Kurt doing something to him?"

Sebastian didn't say anything and Sam got even more serious at Sebastian's silence.

"Is he…" Sam took a deep breath to force his mouth to say the words. "Is Kurt abusing him?"

Sebastian didn't say anything he just looked at Sam.

"If you don't tell me, then I'll just ask him."

"I would advise against that. If you ask him and push for answers he'll walk away and he might never contact you. You're in the same boat that I am and the rest of the Warblers are in. If you push, you risk losing him. Deep down you already know the answer to that question and just like the rest of us all you can do is be supportive and wait."

"Wait for what?" Sam asked quietly.

"For him to leave. I can't tell you what he's told me. Like I said, it's not my story to tell. Just act normal around him, like you always have. By doing that you are helping him. You're helping him see that he isn't alone. So when he decides to walk away he has the strength to do it."

"Is he close?"

"He's just starting to see that things with Kurt aren't what he thought they were. He's starting to realize things. You just have to be patient like the rest of us and make sure you don't go telling everyone about this. Kurt doesn't know he's here."

"I'll keep quiet, but Santana is going to ask me questions. She's going to know something happened today."

"As long as you both stay quiet then that's fine, but people can't know about this."

"I'll make sure it doesn't get out."

"Kurt can't know about this. He doesn't know that Blaine is with me today."

"I'm guessing he still hates you."

"He does and I don't want Kurt to make Blaine's life any harder than it already is."

"I'll make sure Kurt doesn't know about it. I never really liked him, I just put up with him, because of Glee and then Blaine and me became close. We used to spend the whole weekend together just watching movies and playing video games. He was my best friend. I've been really worried about him. I thought they broke up. Every time I saw Kurt, Blaine wasn't with him and he never spoke about him."

"Unfortunately they are still together. Hopefully it won't be for long."

"And there's really nothing going on between the two of you? I mean the way you guys look at each other and interact. It's like you've been together for years."

"No we're not together."

"But you want to be." Sam stated.

"I would never do anything while he was married or until he is ready to do something. I would never put him in that position Sam. I don't like his marriage, but I do respect that he is married." Sebastian said as he looked right at Sam.

"I believe you, but I also believe you do want something to happen between the two of you. So does he, you can tell by the way you both look at each other. For what it's worth, I've never seen him that happy, there's a sparkle in his eyes when he looks at you. If it matters to either of you I approve if it ever happens." Sam said with a smile.

"Thanks." Sebastian said just as Blaine came back to the table.

Blaine sat back down beside Sebastian, but he sat a little closer this time. Sebastian smiled at him.

"So Blaine, what are you and Kurt doing for Christmas?"

"We're going back home. What about you?" Blaine answered.

"I'm going home as well. I'm going to be spending the week there actually."

"I'm sure your parents are happy about that." Sebastian said.

"Ya I go every year for my brother and sister, but last year I had to be back right away so I only got to spend like a day and a half there. This year I'm glad I can stay longer. Tina and Artie are going to be back in town as well so we're gonna get together. Maybe you and Kurt could join us if the day works for everyone."

"Ya maybe. I'll let him know."

Sam looked down at his watch and saw that he had to get back to work.

"I gotta get back upstairs. Pass me your phone I'll give you my number and we can hang out." Sam said.

"Sure"

Blaine handed Sam his phone and Sam put his number into Blaine's phone then handed it back to Blaine. The three of them got up and they headed towards the elevator. Sam pulled Blaine into a hug and shook Sebastian's hand.

"I'll text you and we can get together for coffee or something." Sam said.

"Sure"

When the elevator door opened Sam waved them goodbye and he got on. When the door closed Blaine let out a deep breath. Sebastian went over to him and wrapped his arms around him. He could feel Blaine shaking slightly and Sebastian kissed the top of his head.

"Come on, let's go to the car." Sebastian said as he rubbed a hand up and down Blaine's back.

Blaine gave a nod and he pulled back. Sebastian placed his hand on the small of Blaine's back and guided him out of the building and to his car. He opened the car door for Blaine again with a smirk. Once Blaine sat down he closed the door and went over to his side. He turned the car on and let it warm up. Sebastian grabbed Blaine's left hand with his right hand and held onto it.

"Just breathe B. That went well." Sebastian said in a soothing voice.

"What if Kurt finds out?" Blaine said with fear in his voice.

"He won't. Just relax, Kurt's not going to find out."

"He doesn't like Sam." Blaine said with a slight panic to his voice.

"I had a feeling. You really didn't seem comfortable when he hugged you. Why doesn't he like Sam?" Sebastian asked in a calm voice.

"In senior year I had a small crush on Sam. It wasn't even a crush, I knew he was straight, he was just good looking."

"You're gay its natural to be attracted to a good looking man, gay or straight. Did Sam have a problem with it?"

"No he said he would have been insulted if I didn't find him attractive. He never acted differently after he found out. We were just best friends."

"So why does Kurt not like him? He couldn't have been jealous, Sam's straight."

"He said that if I was so in love with him then I wouldn't find anyone attractive. He said that Sam was a temptation and I couldn't be trusted. He wouldn't be happy if he found out I saw him. I'm supposed to just be at home when I'm not at school or work."

"You have a life Blaine. You have rights and freedom. He doesn't have any right to control your life. You do. You shouldn't have to live in fear."

"I don't know how much longer I can do this. If things don't change, if things get worse, I don't know if I can take it." Blaine said in a broken voice.

"Then you walk away Blaine. You don't have to live in fear and you don't have to take his shit. You have a right to have a life. If you can't take it, walk away and you know I will always be there for you same as the guys. The guys are going to always be there for you, even if they knew what I knew they wouldn't care. Let's not think about that right now though. Why don't we go and see Wes, I know he's home today doing nothing. We can go and hang out at his place for a bit."

Blaine let out a deep breath before he nodded his head.

"It's going to be okay. Today though, let's just focus on the here and now and not what may or may not happen in the future."

"Ok"

Sebastian let go of Blaine's hand so he could drive. He put the car in drive and then pulled out of the parking spot and headed off in the direction of Wes' apartment. Once he was on the road Sebastian moved his right hand and placed it on Blaine's left knee and he rubbed his thumb along his knee in an attempt to calm Blaine's nerves down. Sebastian didn't talk the whole way; he just let Blaine have his time in the silence to get his thoughts together. Sebastian could understand why Blaine's fears were coming forward. He was starting to see that what Kurt is doing is wrong. He's starting to realize that he could have other people in his life. He's starting to realize that what he's been living with isn't right. All of these realizations are scaring him, because he has a choice he can either continue to live with it or he can walk away. Both options Sebastian could understand they were scary. All Sebastian could do was be there for Blaine and show him support. All he could do is exactly what he's been doing and hope that Blaine can find the strength to walk away. They pulled up to Wes' apartment building and Sebastian parked his car on the side of the street. Sebastian turned the car off and smiled at Blaine.

"Are you sure you want to see Wes? We can just go back to my place."

"I'm fine seeing Wes. I'm sure he has a million questions right now."

"He does, but if you aren't up for it then we can just go back to my place."

"It's fine. He deserves answers, it's the least I can do."

"If you're not comfortable with his questions you don't have to answer them. Wes will understand."

"I know and I won't answer any of the questions that I can't handle answering. He's always been there for me, he deserves for me to at least try and answer his questions."

"Alright. I'll be right there beside you and when you need to leave we can. Let's just take it slow and see how things go."

"Ok"

Sebastian gave Blaine a smile before he opened his door. Blaine got out on his side and when Sebastian came over to his side of the car, he intertwined his left hand in Blaine's right hand and started to walk across the street. When he got to the front door Sebastian hit the buzzer for Wes' apartment. Sebastian knew that Wes was home today, but he didn't know if he was busy. Sebastian was hoping that Wes was free. When they heard the buzzing of the door Sebastian opened it and let Blaine go in first. Sebastian guided them over to the elevator and when it came he hit the fifth floor button. Sebastian looked over at Blaine and he could see that he was nervous. Sebastian gave Blaine's hand a gentle squeeze of support and gave him a smile. Blaine gave Sebastian a weak smile back. Once they arrived on Wes' floor Sebastian guided them down the hallway until they reached Wes' apartment. Sebastian knocked before he opened the door and walked in still holding Blaine's hand. Blaine walked in behind Sebastian into the apartment. Sebastian closed the door as he called out.

"Hey Wes."

"In here Seb."

"Seb?" Blaine said softly.

"It's something the guys call me." Sebastian said with a smile as he guided Blaine towards the living room.

When they got to the living room Wes was sitting on the couch with papers all over the coffee table and his laptop open. He was looking at his laptop so he didn't see that Blaine was with Sebastian.

"Is this a bad time?" Sebastian asked.

"No I'm just working ahead a little. The next couple of weeks are going to be crazy with school, because of the break." Wes said still looking at his laptop.

"Wes, look up." Sebastian said with a small chuckle.

Wes looked up from his laptop and he couldn't help the surprise on his face as he saw Blaine standing with Sebastian, holding hands.

"Blaine, hey how are you?" Wes asked with a smile.

"I'm good. If you're too busy we could go."

"No, it's nothing. Come sit down. I wasn't expecting you guys to be here." Wes said as he closed his laptop and moved some of the papers into a pile on the table.

"I stole him for the day and I thought we'd come and visit you." Sebastian said as he guided Blaine over to the couch and they sat down on the couch together, still holding hands.

Wes noticed that Blaine sat rather closely to Sebastian and he didn't seem to have a problem with holding his hand. Sebastian seemed to be able to calm Blaine down and Wes couldn't help, but smile at the two of them.

"Do you guys want something to drink?" Wes asked as he stood up so he could put his laptop and papers on the dining room table.

"Coffee sounds good right now. Do you want some coffee B?"

"Sure"

"I just put a pot on not even five minutes go, so your timing couldn't have been better. Blaine do you take it the same way as you did in high school?" Wes asked as he made his way towards the kitchen.

"Yes thank-you"

Wes went into the kitchen to make three cups of coffee. He was glad that Blaine was here, but he also didn't know what he should do. He obviously had questions he wanted to ask, but he didn't know how well Blaine would respond to those questions. It helped that Sebastian was here with Blaine so Sebastian could help keep Blaine calm. They also seemed to be very close and Wes was a little worried that they were getting too close too soon. Whether they liked it or not Blaine was still married to Kurt and still with him. Wes didn't want Sebastian or Blaine to be hurt. Once the coffees were made Wes grabbed Blaine's and Sebastian's and headed out into the living room. He saw Sebastian whisper something into Blaine's ear and Wes could tell that Blaine was nervous about being here. Wes smiled as he placed the coffees down in front of the right person.

"Thanks Wes" Sebastian said with a smile.

"Thank-you" Blaine said softly.

"No problem."

Wes went back into the kitchen to grab his and when he returned to the living room he sat down in the chair instead of the couch. This way he would be able to see Blaine and Sebastian's face and speak to them properly.

"So what are you guys up to today?" Wes asked.

"We were just out seeing Sam actually. Sam Evans, he was the blonde guy in New Directions." Sebastian said.

"Right, I remember him. How was that?" Wes asked.

"It was good I think." Sebastian said.

"It was good seeing him. He's a model now and living with Santana." Blaine said.

"Santana, the Latina?" Wes asked.

"That's her. Feisty little thing." Sebastian said with a smile.

"I haven't had the pleasure of meeting her, I just know of her from when I was in town." Wes said.

"She's like the female version of Sebastian." Blaine said.

"Oh well now I have to meet her." Wes said with a smile.

Sebastian let out a chuckle.

"She's pretty cool; at least she was in high school. She's modeling as well, but she is also singing doing shows on off-Broadway." Sebastian said.

"Good for her."

"Rachel is also doing shows on off-Broadway." Blaine added.

"We should go and see some shows. Off-Broadway is usually really good. We should go and see one of their shows during the break if they have any going on." Wes said.

"That sounds like a good idea." Sebastian said.

"So Sam and Santana get along well for them to be living together?" Wes asked.

"He said they do. They moved to a different apartment, so they aren't in the loft anymore. They have doors now so that probably helps." Blaine said.

"Okay Sam said the same thing about the doors. What is with doors?" Sebastian asked with a smile.

"The loft didn't have any except on the bathroom. So when all of us were living there, there were curtains everywhere dividing up the rooms. There was no privacy." Blaine explained.

"Ah and now you all have doors. Okay I get it." Sebastian said with a smile.

"I couldn't do that. Live in a loft with different people. I would go crazy if I couldn't hide in my room." Wes said.

"It was hard a lot of the times. Not something I would do again." Blaine said.

"Sam was excited that Brittany, the blonde cheerleader, is moving up here this weekend. She's been dancing for some shows and they convinced her to move here and do it full-time." Sebastian said.

"I remember her, she can dance. She was very talented from what I saw at Sectionals." Wes said.

"She's really talented." Blaine said.

"I just found out today that she doesn't even have any formal training either." Sebastian said.

"Well that's impressive. I hope she likes living here. It's a lot different than living in Ohio." Wes said.

"I'd imagine she's excited. Her and Santana have always been really close so I'm sure she's excited to be living with her and Sam." Blaine said.

"They were dating though right?" Sebastian asked.

"Brittany has dated both of them." Blaine answered.

"Won't that be awkward?" Wes asked.

"No, the three of them have always been really good around each other for Brittany's sake. Now that Sam and Santana are friends everything will be fine. They were both really protective of Brittany in school. Brittany is a really sweet girl, but she's also child-like. In high school she still believed in Santa Clause and the Easter Bunny. She's never had the best I.Q, but we all took to Brittany. She helped us remember that we were still young and how to have fun. We were all protective of her. A lot of people could have easily taken advantage of her. People in school used to call her stupid all the time, even some teachers." Blaine said.

"Well that's sad. No one should be called stupid, whether it's true or not." Sebastian said.

"Not everyone is book smart. No one has the right to call someone stupid because of it." Wes said.

"Didn't Sam say she was in M.I.T?" Sebastian asked.

"Ya I'm not really sure on how she got into M.I.T. She used to doodle all the time and apparently someone at M.I.T. discovered something in her doodles that answered some Mathematical question. I don't know, but she was offered an early acceptance half way through our senior year and she went." Blaine answered.

"But she's not there now?" Wes asked.

"No Sam said she left after a year." Sebastian said.

"I didn't think it would work out for her. I was hoping it would. She really is a sweet girl, but the book side of the program would have been extremely difficult for her. She's got a huge heart she would do anything for anyone. I'm really glad she's able to dance and come out here and live with them. If there's one person that deserves to live their dream it's Brittany. New York needs her sweetness." Blaine said.

"With the way you talk about her it makes me want to get to know her." Sebastian said.

"You probably will." Wes said.

"I hope so. She sounds like a cool girl." Sebastian said.

"She was always the type of person that if you were in a bad mood or upset she could always make you smile. She did it without effort, like it was natural to her. There was one time when I was really upset, I was sitting on the couch in the student council room and she came in, didn't even say anything. She just curled up on the couch with me. Literally curled up right beside me and the only thing she said was that she loved me. She didn't say anything else. She's not that smart book wise, but she makes up for it in other ways. She just knows when you need a hug or just someone to curl up with. She's got a big heart." Blaine said.

"Now I definitely need to know her." Sebastian said.

"Me two. Sounds like we could all use a Brittany in our lives." Wes said.

"Well she comes this weekend; maybe we can see her on our break. Get together for lunch or something." Sebastian said.

"Maybe" Blaine said.

"What are you guys up to for the rest of the day?" Wes asked.

"Nothing crazy. Just going to hang out, order in some food. Just relax eh B."

Blaine just gave a nod.

"What about you Wes?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm just going to do some work. I figured I would work on some things ahead so when the break comes I won't be too busy with school work. Blaine, are you going to join us for Christmas?"

"I think so." Blaine said softly.

"Good. I spoke with the guys and everyone is going to stay in town and Beat is even going to come this year." Wes said.

"Beat is in New Jersey. He's going to Princeton for business and he plays on the football team." Sebastian said to Blaine.

"Wow, you guys all went to Ivy League schools. That's impressive." Blaine said.

"We're all Dalton boys. We're all ambitious you know that. You got into NYADA, that's like the Ivy League school for the arts." Sebastian said.

"True" Blaine said.

"It's good that we are all close, because we can get together quite often. It'll be good to have you with us this Christmas Blaine. I hope Sebastian told you that nothing crazy happens." Wes said.

"I did. I told him we don't do gifts or anything crazy like that. We just hang out and have some fun. That everyone brings their guitars if they have one and we just sing and relax."

"Good. It's always a good time and Sebastian is quite the cook, so dinner will taste good." Wes said.

"I'm going to have some extra help this year. B's going to be staying with me on Christmas Eve and he wants to help me cook on Christmas." Sebastian said with a smile.

"I like cooking and baking." Blaine said.

"You can bake?" Sebastian asked with a smile.

"I can" Blaine said with a small smile and blush.

"Oh no, the guys are going to be all over that." Wes said with a smile.

"Why?" Blaine asked.

"Because we all love baked goods. I can bake basic things like cookies or premade cakes or muffins, but we all love baked goods. We all go to this one bakery that's close by so much the owner knows us all by name." Sebastian said.

"Wow, that's bad." Blaine said with a smile.

"It is bad, but the food is so good." Wes said with a smile.

"What type of things can you bake?" Sebastian asked.

"I bake from scratch so cookies, cakes, pies, muffins, tarts, squares. My favorite is chocolate cheese cake with a brownie base."

"I love cheese cake." Sebastian said with a huge smile.

"All the guys love cheese cake. We all have a sweet tooth." Wes said.

"So do I. My favorite guilty pleasure though, is these chocolate covered strawberries that I get sometimes down on Richmond. It's this small little store that makes all these chocolate covered fruit. They are amazing." Blaine said.

"I know that store. Fruit Explosion, they make chocolate covered raspberries, strawberries, pineapple, melon, almost any type of fruit they cover it in chocolate, white, dark, milk, Belgian. I've gotten a few things there a few times. They are really good." Sebastian said.

"Great now I have to go and check it out. That does sound good. Do you go there often Blaine?" Wes asked.

"No, only on rare occasions. It's like thirty dollars for a dozen so I can't justify the indulgence all the time and Kurt doesn't like having sweets in the house." Blaine said with a shrug.

"I'm going to take a guess and say your favorites are the strawberries dipped in white chocolate with milk chocolate drizzled on them." Sebastian said with a smile.

"They are. How do you know that?"

"Because I know you love white chocolate. You used to eat the white chocolate M&M's all the time in high school." Sebastian said with a smile.

"They make white chocolate M&Ms?" Wes asked.

"They do and they are so good." Blaine said with a smile.

"Great now I have to try them two." Wes said with smile.

"They're good, I've had em." Sebastian said with a smile.

"Okay, getting back on track. Blaine, are you looking forward to Christmas with the guys?" Wes asked.

"Ya I am. It'll be nice to see them."

"Blaine has to work at eight that night, but he'll be able to hang out and have dinner with us at least." Sebastian said.

"At the club I'm assuming." Wes said.

"I only work at the club right now. I've decided to leave the office job so I only have one job instead of two. It made the most sense to keep the higher paying job." Blaine said.

"How long have you been working at the club?" Wes asked.

"Almost fourteen months now."

"What made you decide to work in a strip club?"

"I was working in a bar serving drinks before as a second job, but it didn't pay that great. Kurt got me the job at the club and told me it paid better. I didn't know it was a strip club until I got there for my first shift. He was right it did pay better in tips and in an hourly wage. Then when we moved to this area I got the office job so I wouldn't have to travel back to my old office job."

"So before you moved here you were still coming all this way for work." Sebastian said.

"I was and so was Kurt for gigs. It made sense to move down here when Vogue changed locations."

"So when did the stripping start?" Wes asked in a dead serious voice.

"A week ago. I did it for the first time Saturday night after the Friday night I saw you guys at the bar."

"And have you done it since?"

"I worked Thursday and Friday. I was supposed to work last night, but I called in sick."

"Why?" Wes asked.

"I was just really tired and not feeling good." Blaine said as he looked down and Wes knew there was something more to it.

Wes looked over at Sebastian and Sebastian just shook his head and Wes knew to drop it.

"When do you work next?" Wes asked.

"I don't know; I'm going to have to call tomorrow and find out. I know I work Thursday and Friday. I'm supposed to work Saturdays, but the showcase is this Saturday so I can't unless I go afterwards."

"Is Friday your last day at school before break?" Sebastian asked.

"Technically it is, but Saturday we have to be there most of the day rehearsing so we tend to count Saturday our last day."

"When do you go back?" Sebastian asked.

"The fifth of January."

"Us two." Sebastian said.

"Do you only work those three days a week?" Wes asked.

"I used to only work one or two Saturdays a month, but now I'm working those three days a week, but I'll have to pick up a few extra shifts once break starts."

"Why?" Wes asked.

"I need to save up money. Plus I have to come up with last month's rent for the new apartment and Kurt is paying first month's rent."

"So besides that, what do you need to save up for?" Wes asked.

"Surgery" Blaine said softly.

Sebastian gave Blaine's hand a gentle squeeze.

"What do you need surgery for? Are you okay?" Wes asked with concern.

"Blaine has three ulcers." Sebastian said for Blaine.

"Three? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine; I just need to save up for the surgery." Blaine said.

"Ulcers are dangerous. Are you having any side-effects yet?" Wes asked.

"I have to watch what I eat and I can't have alcohol. My stomach will hurt when I'm stressed or nervous. It's nothing crazy." Blaine said in a dismissive tone.

"He also throws up blood." Sebastian added.

"Wait what? What do you mean throws up blood? How often?" Wes asked with concern.

"Sometimes I throw up blood when the stress gets to the extreme. It doesn't happen often."

"When did it happen last?" Wes asked.

"Two months ago. It's not a big deal the doctors aren't worried about it. I just need to save up for the surgery."

"Throwing up blood is a big deal Blaine. Doesn't Kurt have medical coverage with Vogue?" Wes asked.

"I don't know. We don't talk about it."

"You don't talk about your husband's medical coverage. Is it safe to assume that even if you are covered he wouldn't help?" Wes asked.

"Probably." Blaine said softly.

"How much is the surgery?" Wes asked.

"With the surgery plus hospital stay for the night somewhere between ten thousand and twelve probably. Assuming the surgery is basic and they don't need to be any longer than an hour. I also have to take a week off from school and work while the stitches heal and then they stay in for six weeks."

"How many stitches?" Sebastian asked.

"Fifteen. The doctor said they didn't need to do a huge cut, just big enough to get the ulcers out."

"That's not bad. How long will you be sore for?" Wes asked.

"A week, which is why I need to have the week off. The doctor said it can make me really tired and just not feeling great from the anesthetic. I also have to take pain medication for the first week and some kind of medication that helps prevent any more ulcers growing right away, which is apparently a concern."

"Ya your body will create more because of the anti-bodies that were in the ulcers are no longer there. The prescription will be to replace those anti-bodies while your body heals from the ulcers. You'll have to take it for like a month or so. I remember that from science class." Wes said with a smile.

"So after a month his body will have healed and it will give his body the chance to recover from the ulcers so it won't make more immediately." Sebastian said.

"Exactly, during the month you'll cut down on the prescription so your body is used to no longer having those anti-bodies. However, once you no longer have the anti-bodies you go right back to where you started. If the stress takes its toll on your body you risk your body creating the ulcers again. Dave would know more about it then I would obviously since he's in pre-med. I know it's not a major surgery, but it still affects your body. You really need to take that week off and just rest."

"That's the hard part. Between school and work, taking a week off to rest doesn't really happen. Even if I had the money, I don't know when I would have the time." Blaine said.

"You need to get the surgery Blaine. The ulcers could erupt and then you'll be in trouble. Doesn't the hospital do a payment plan?" Wes asked.

"It does, but it's not an option for me, because of the student loans. I have to have the cash unless it's an emergency in which case they will do the surgery, because they have to."

"I don't suppose there is any way you'll let me loan you the money or even just pay for the surgery?" Wes asked.

"I already tried that." Sebastian said.

"It's my problem and I'm not about to let anyone deal with my problems. I'll be fine, I'll figure it out. I can just work an extra shift to help save up for it."

"If it gets bad will you at least let me know and then we can re-discuss this." Wes said.

"I will, but I'll be fine."

"So you are going to be working a lot on your break?" Sebastian asked.

"I have to call Max tomorrow and see if he'll let me pick up extra shifts or not. I need to come up with the money for moving by the first so I'm hoping he will."

"I can understand that you need to work to pay your bills. I don't like that you are working there, especially as a stripper. Are you safe when you go into the back rooms?" Wes asked.

"They have cameras that go to the security office and Max's office. If a client gets too hands on or rough then someone will come in and remove him." Blaine answered.

"I'm glad that someone is watching, but that doesn't make me feel better. When did the cutting start up again?" Wes asked as he looked right at Blaine.

"Fourteen months ago almost now."

"So right around the same time you started working at the club. Is that why?" Wes asked.

"The first night I worked there I cut when I got home and it's been going on ever since."

"Can I see?" Wes asked.

"No" Blaine said as he looked down.

"I think what is important is that we now know so we can work on getting you to stop again." Sebastian said as he looked at Wes.

"Blaine, do you want to stop?" Wes asked gently.

"I don't know. I don't have an answer right now." Blaine said softly.

"Okay, will you consider calling me or Sebastian the next time you feel the need to cut?"

"I'll try."

"That's all we can ask for." Sebastian said.

"What are you doing New Year's Eve Blaine?" Wes asked.

"I have to work New Year's Eve and New Year's. What about you?"

"We all go down to Time Square and watch the ball drop. We do it every year."

"We all try to do it every year; sometimes a few are missing because they decided to stay home a little longer. This year we'll all be together, don't suppose there is any chance you can get out of working?" Sebastian asked.

"No I can't."

"Next year then." Sebastian said with a smile.

"Maybe" Blaine said.

"When do you and Kurt move into the new apartment?" Wes asked.

"The second. Kurt has the truck rented for eight in the morning."

"Don't you get off work at like three in the morning?" Sebastian asked.

"Roughly."

"You're going to be exhausted. Why did Kurt get the truck so early?" Sebastian asked.

"Because we need to be out of the apartment before noon according to the landlord. It's no big deal; I'm used to getting little sleep. I can always sleep later."

"Do you guys need any help moving?" Wes asked.

"I don't know. Kurt has friends that helped the last time."

"Well if you need a hand I'm more than willing to help you out." Wes said.

"I'll ask Kurt and see if we need anyone. I appreciate it though."

"No problem. We're friends, it's what friends do. So you're staying at Sebastian's tonight?" Wes asked.

"I am"

"Where's Kurt?"

"He went with Rachel to the spa and then he has a gig tonight."

"The spa?" Wes asked with confusion.

"That surprises you?" Sebastian asked with a lightness to his voice.

"No, I guess not. I'm assuming he doesn't know you went to see Sam or that you're with Sebastian then."

"No" Blaine said softly.

"Well he's not going to hear about it from me. I'm actually glad that you will be safe with Seb tonight."

Blaine just gave a nod and Sebastian could see that Blaine was getting a little anxious and overwhelmed. Sebastian was still holding Blaine's hand and he gently began to rub his thumb against Blaine's hand. Sebastian smiled at Wes before he spoke.

"I guess we better get out of here so you can get back to work."

"Ya if I want to have any fun while on break, I need to get some of it done. It was good seeing you Blaine. If I don't see you before Saturday then I hope you have a good week and I'll see you Saturday for your performance." Wes said with a smile.

"You really don't have to come Saturday if you don't want to. It's really not that big of a deal." Blaine said.

"I want to see you perform. I'm going to be there and I'm looking forward to it."

"We all are, so don't worry we'll be there to support you no matter what." Sebastian said.

Sebastian and Wes could both see the worry and fear in Blaine's eyes at the thought of them being there. He clearly didn't have any faith in himself and he was already expecting it to go horribly wrong.

"Come on, let's head back so Wes can get some work done."' Sebastian said with a smile.

They got up and Wes stood up as well. Sebastian let go of Blaine's hand so Wes could give Blaine a hug. Once Wes let go of Blaine Sebastian intertwined his hand into Blaine's again as he guided them out of Wes' apartment after he said goodbye to Wes. They headed back down to his car and Sebastian opened Blaine's door with a smile. Blaine got inside and Sebastian closed the door before he headed over to his side of the car. Sebastian got in and started his car and turned the heat on.

"You okay?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm fine."

Sebastian put his car in drive and he headed back to his place. He placed his hand on Blaine's knee again as he drove. He didn't speak; he just let Blaine enjoy the silence so he could get his thoughts together once again. He had been through a lot today and he could understand that Blaine felt a little overwhelmed with meeting everyone. He had to deal with Sam and then Wes' questions. Sebastian knew tonight that he would need to get Blaine to relax and he would have to try and keep the conversation off from Kurt so Blaine could relax. Sebastian just stayed quiet to let Blaine have some time to think and get his head sorted out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam walked into his apartment that he shared with Santana. His mind had been going crazy ever since Blaine and Sebastian had walked into his photo shoot. When Sebastian had messaged him letting him know that he had reconnected with Blaine, Sam didn't know what to think. He was excited that Blaine was back in someone's life and Sam immediately wanted to know everything that Blaine had been through. His conversation with Blaine and Sebastian today didn't help any. Sebastian obviously knew more about Kurt and Blaine's marriage then he was letting on, but he wasn't willing to share. Him not answering about Blaine being abused spoke volumes and Sam knew what that meant. Blaine was being abused, but he wasn't going to admit to it or speak about it. Sebastian had made it very clear that Sam needed to stay quiet about him seeing Blaine and he had to make sure that Kurt didn't know about it. Sam was going to tell Santana about seeing Blaine, but he was going to stay quiet to Kurt and everyone else about it. He didn't want to make Blaine's life harder than it could already be. The only reason he was going to say anything to Santana was, because he needed to talk to someone about it.

Sam saw that Santana was in the living room chilling watching T.V. She was wearing sweats and a tank top; clearly she didn't bother to get dressed this morning. It was her day off though and Sam was used to seeing her like this on her days off. Santana looked up when she heard Sam walk into the room.

"Hey how was the shoot?"

Sam went and sat down on the couch with a sigh.

"The shoot was fine. What happened on lunch was interesting."

Santana muted the T.V and she turned to look at Sam. She could tell something was bothering him by the sound of his voice.

"What happened at lunch?"

"When you speak to Rachel, does she ever tell you anything about Kurt or Blaine?"

"She talks about Kurt sometimes. She doesn't really talk about Kurt to me anymore. I can't stand him half the time anymore. He's so self-absorbed. All he talks about is his band and I can't stand it anymore."

"So she never mentions Blaine at all?"

"No. Her and Kurt don't talk about Blaine as far as I know. They just gossip and talk about nothing basically. Why do you ask?"

"Because last week Sebastian sent me a Facebook message telling me that him and some of the Warblers were reconnecting with Blaine."

"Shut up. He sent you a message? I thought Kurt hated those guys."

"I don't know what's going on or the story behind it, but none of them had heard from Blaine in four years. They only found Blaine nine days ago according to Sebastian. Sebastian and Blaine showed up today at the photo shoot just before lunch."

"You saw him. How was he?" Santana asked with curiosity and concern.

"He was different. He wasn't vey social and he wasn't very talkative. He was shy like and not the Blaine that he used to be. It was kind of sad. He didn't talk much about Kurt; he was more interested in my life. I told him about you and how you were doing. I told him that we're living together and that Brittany was going to be here this weekend. I told him how Brittany was doing. I really didn't get to ask him too many questions about himself. Something seemed really off though, especially when I asked him why he had disappeared. He just said that he was busy a lot. I told him I didn't believe it and then Sebastian jumped in saying to drop it basically. When he did go to the bathroom I asked Sebastian what the hell was going on. Sebastian just said that it wasn't his story to tell. He said that if I push Blaine for answers he won't answer and I'll risk him walking away again."

"Well that's weird. Is something going on between Blaine and Kurt that we don't know about?"

"I asked Sebastian what was going on, but he refused to tell me. I asked if Blaine was being abused, because he just seemed too different. Something was obviously wrong and when I asked Sebastian got real quiet. He didn't say it, but I could see it in his eyes that Kurt is being abusive towards Blaine." Sam said carefully.

"I'm sorry what?" Santana asked with anger.

"He didn't say it, but I could just see it on Sebastian's face. Kurt is abusing Blaine in some form. I don't see Kurt being the type to hit Blaine, but that's not the only way he can be abused. Just think about it, it does make sense. Why Blaine disappeared when he moved to New York. Why his old friends couldn't be at the wedding. Why he's never at Kurt's gigs. Why Kurt never talks about him, even when he's brought up in conversation. Why Blaine is so different and shy. Blaine even told me about a showcase on Saturday and when Sebastian said that he was even better than he was in high school; Blaine said he wasn't and that other talented people will be there. Blaine of all people doesn't have the confidence in himself that he used to. It all makes sense even if you don't want to admit it Santana." Sam said gently.

Santana was quiet for a few minutes and Sam could see she was trying to process everything that Sam had told her. Sam could also see the second Santana flipped.

"I'm gonna kick that little bastard's ass!" Santana yelled as she stood up ready to storm off.

Sam grabbed her arm to stop her as he spoke.

"You can't."

"What do you mean I can't? I'm going to go and find out what the hell is going on."

"You can't, because Kurt can't know that I saw Blaine. Sebastian said him and the Warblers are in the same position that we are in. They can't push it or they risk Blaine pushing them out of his life again. We can't say anything, because Kurt can't know that Blaine saw me today or was with Sebastian. I promised them Kurt wouldn't know about this so you can't say anything to him about it. You have to wait until Blaine leaves him."

"Do you really expect me to keep quiet about this? God knows what Kurt has been doing to Blaine and you want me to just act like I don't know anything is going on?"

"We don't have a choice. What Sebastian said made sense. If we let Kurt know that we know what is going on between them, we'll never see Blaine. Not only will we never see him, but the Warblers won't either. I don't like it as much as you do, but just like them we don't have a choice but to wait until Blaine leaves him."

"And how long will that be?" Santana asked with anger to her voice.

"Sebastian said that Blaine was starting to come around. Hopefully it won't be long. You can't let Kurt know and if you see Blaine you can't let him know. Just like Blaine can't know that I know. We have to keep this quiet especially if you ever want to see Blaine."

Santana started to pace the living room going off on a rant speaking in Spanish. Sam had no idea what she was saying, but he was just going to let her rant and get it all out now. He knew that she would keep quiet about this, because she didn't want to risk anything happening to Blaine or Blaine going back off the grid. That doesn't mean she liked it, but she would do it for Sam and for Blaine. Sam knew he needed to get Santana's mind someplace else so after fifteen minutes of Santana ranting and she was still going strong Sam spoke.

"Sebastian and Blaine seemed to be pretty close and friendly, if you know what I mean."

Santana stopped dead in her tracks and she looked over at Sam.

"I thought you said they just reconnected?" Santana said clearly curious now.

"They did nine days ago."

"Well they can't be that close then."

"Oh they're close. Nothing is happening between them, because I asked Sebastian and he said there wasn't and I believe him. He said he would never do anything with Blaine while he was married, but I know they want to. Sebastian knows Blaine's coffee order and when we sat down in the booth Sebastian had his arm around Blaine's back. When Blaine would look at Sebastian he had this huge smile on his face and this sparkle to his eyes."

"You don't think?"

"I know nothing is happening between them, but I think Blaine wants to. He didn't say it, but if you saw what I saw you would be saying the same thing."

"Well back in high school you could tell when the two of them were together that there was an attraction. Blaine always denied it, but you could just see it in his eyes. The way he looked at Sebastian, he never looked at Kurt like that. It's why Kurt hated Sebastian so much. Sebastian was sexy as hell, even I thought so, and Kurt is the furthest thing from sexy. Sebastian is that bad boy type that everyone just loves to have."

"He's a lot like you. He was really sweet with Blaine today, like you are with Brittany. He was very protective and caring and he made sure Blaine was comfortable. You two would get along a lot better than you would think."

"I know we're a lot alike, I knew that back in high school. It was almost like a game with us to see who could push the other's buttons more. I knew deep down there was more to him then he showed, because I was the same way. So are those two going to get together then?"

"They won't do anything while Blaine is with Kurt and I really don't see it happening any time soon. They both want to, but when Blaine leaves Kurt he's not going to just jump into another relationship, even if it is Sebastian. I think they are going to be close friends until Blaine is ready for them to be something more. Sebastian seems more than willing to wait for however long it might take."

Santana sat down on the couch and let out a sigh.

"Do you think Rachel knows? I mean she spends all this time with Kurt. I can't stand Kurt half the time anymore. All he does is talk about himself, it's driving me crazy."

"I know it does and I don't know if Rachel does. She doesn't seem like the type of person not to say something though."

"Ya you're probably right. If she knew I would have heard all about it. We can't tell her or she will go and blab to Kurt about it."

"We can't tell anyone, even Brittany."

"Especially Brittany, she won't like it and she won't understand it. She didn't understand what happened to Blaine when he just disappeared four and a half years ago. She can't know about any of this."

"There's his showcase Saturday at eight. Do you want to go?"

"Where is it?"

"At his school. I was thinking I would go and see Blaine perform and support him. It's up to you if you want to go."

"I'll come; Brittany will be with us though remember? Her train gets in at noon."

"That's right. Well we can see if she wants to come. If we do see Blaine we just need to act normal around him, even if he's different."

"That's going to be hard for Brittany, but I could talk to her and explain that she needs to be calm and not be over hyper around him."

"I think we should go and see what he's like and support him."

"No we should and we will. We can just talk to Brittany before we go and make sure she stays calm. Blaine needs us in his life; he's going to need all the friends he can get. When this does come out, Kurt best be running for his life."

"Just don't do anything that you end up in jail."

"I won't, but that won't stop me from giving him a piece of my mind."

"I know and I hope I'm there to see it. I've never really liked Kurt for Blaine. They seemed too different. Blaine has always been down to earth and easy going. Kurt has always been demanding and a little selfish. They just didn't really go well together, but I supported the relationship because I knew Blaine loved him. Now I wish I had done something maybe this could have been avoided."

"You can't think like that. Blaine wouldn't have listened to you or to anyone. He loved Kurt and believed that Kurt loved him. We don't know when their marriage went sour; all we can do is wait to find out. Hopefully it won't be long before Blaine isn't with Kurt."

"I say we order in some greasy food and sit down and watch movies and eat all night."

"We have cookie dough ice cream in the freezer."

"That sounds good. Greasy pizza?"

"Well if we're going to eat our feelings tonight might as well go all out. You order the pizza while I go and get some movies to watch."

Santana got up and headed over to the bookcase to grab some movies. Sam pulled out his cell phone and called their regular pizza place to put in an order. They had done this a few times over the years where they would order greasy food and sit down in front of the T.V all night watching movies and eating junk food. It was whenever one of them had a horrible day and they just needed the comfort and a friend. Today after finding out about Blaine they needed the comfort so they would indulge tonight and tomorrow they would go for a run to try and work off the calories. Sam was glad that him and Santana had become close friends, because he didn't think he could have survived New York without her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sebastian and Blaine got back to Sebastian's condo. Sebastian took Blaine's coat and hung it up in the front closet with his.

"Do you want something to drink?" Sebastian asked.

"Water would be great thanks."

Sebastian headed into the kitchen and grabbed two water bottles. He handed one to Blaine with a smile. Blaine took the water bottle with a smile and then followed Sebastian out into the living room. Sebastian turned on the fireplace to get the place to warm up a bit. Sebastian saw the time and saw that it was just after four in the afternoon. They had spent quite a bit of time driving around today and speaking with Wes and Sam.

"What are you feeling for dinner?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't care." Blaine said as he sat down on the couch.

"How about something simple like pizza?" Sebastian suggested as he sat down on the couch facing Blaine.

"Sure"

"Are you sure? You don't eat it too much from being in school?"

"No I almost never eat it. Kurt doesn't like the calories in pizza so we don't ever order it."

"Is Kurt a health nut?" Sebastian asked as he pulled out his phone.

Blaine turned his body so he was facing Sebastian. He brought his legs up to his chest so he was more comfortable as he leaned his side against the back of the couch.

"He's more of a calorie nut. He doesn't work out so he makes sure he eats only twelve hundred calories a day. He doesn't eat a lot of cheese, because it's not good for you in large amounts. Same with bread. He doesn't eat sugar or baked goods. Things like that. He has to watch his weight he says to look good on stage."

"That sucks. I just eat what I want and workout." Sebastian said with a chuckle.

"That's what I do. Though, I haven't had much time to workout with the showcase. I usually do it at school, because they have a full gym in the school. So on lunch hour or between classes I can get a workout on the bag."

"I was going to say I know you stay in shape. I can tell you have you muscles, more so then you did back in high school. Do you still spar?"

"I don't have a sparring partner. Sometimes I'll go to the gym and spar with someone there, but I don't like doing it with a stranger. You just never know what level they are at or what they'll do."

"Ya that makes sense. What do you want on the pizza?"

"I don't care just nothing too weird."

"Mushroom, bacon and pepperoni too weird?"

"No that sounds good."

Sebastian dialed the number for the pizza place and placed their order. Once he was done he put his cell phone down on the coffee table.

"Thirty minutes roughly. So I know you must be getting sick of talking about it, but I just want to ask one thing."

"What?"

"Did you know about the stuff about Cooper?"

"No, I had no idea. We don't have cable, so I don't watch the news or anything like that. We have internet, but I don't ever have the time to search magazines or anything like that. I'm too busy for down time. I had no idea he was in a movie, an A-listed movie. Did you?"

"No I never paid attention. So many movies come out each year that it's hard to keep track of the ones that seem interesting. With school and the internship I'm pretty busy, plus lacrosse season. That and I don't tend to go to the movies by myself, I like to bring a date, but I haven't had much luck in that department so I haven't been to a movie in close to two years now. You've never googled him at all in the last three and a half years?"

"No, why should I? He doesn't care about me or my life, why should I care about his?"

"I'm not saying you should. I was just wondering if you ever got curious to look him up. I can understand how you feel. If I was in your position I don't think I would want to know about him either. Obviously there's a lot of hurt on your end for what they did to you and I don't blame you for not wanting to look him up."

"I called the police once in the beginning. I hadn't heard from them in a week, I was worried. I thought maybe something happened to them. The police had called back and spoke to Kurt and said that they were fine, but they didn't want me to contact them anymore. I haven't even gone back to Ohio, not even when Kurt goes. They don't want me then I don't want them."

"I just can't believe your parents would do this to you. I feel like there's got to be some explanation, but I don't know what it could be. It's just weird to me that they would throw you an engagement party and be involved in the wedding and then the next day just up and leave like this. It's unreal."

"I don't know why they would. I'll never know why, it's just something I have to deal with."

"What about your grandparents?"

"My grandparents on my mom's side are dead. They died when I was little. On my dad's side my grandma passed away when I was twelve and my grandfather never remarried. As far as I know he's still alive."

"You've never tried to contact him?"

"I don't have his number and he's not listed. I thought about it, but I couldn't find him anywhere. Kurt's the only family I have."

"What about his family? Do you speak to any of them?"

"No. I don't even know if they ask about me when he goes down."

"I wish there was something I could do to get you answers."

"There's nothing anyone can do. They made their choice and I have no choice, but to live with it. I'm used to them not being here. I'm used to being on my own and dealing with things on my own. Even if they did suddenly come back into my life, I wouldn't even know what to do or how to handle it. I'm so use to being on my own and taking care of myself. Having someone else there I wouldn't know what to do."

"You shouldn't have to deal with everything on your own. That's not something anyone should ever get used to. I'm here now; maybe you could start to let me help you deal with problems."

"You do help, you listen. That helps a lot."

"I wish I could help you more, but I will always be there for you no matter what."

"Thanks. In the car you said that you went through something and you were able to finally move passed it. Do you feel up to talking about it now?" Blaine asked gently.

"I think it's only fair I share some personal things with you after everything you've told me. Only a handful of people know about this; my parents, my therapist at the time and the person who was responsible. I don't talk about it and I've never told the guys, I don't want them knowing."

"I would never tell anyone. Just like I know you would never tell anyone about anything going on with me that I don't want you to talk about."

"I know you wouldn't tell anyone. I know what we talk about stays between us. I can talk about it, but it's not easy to talk about still."

"You don't have to tell me Sebastian."

"I know, I want to. I think you should know, especially after everything you've told me."

"Okay, you can tell me anything." Blaine said gently.

Sebastian took a deep breath to collect his thoughts and then he spoke.

"When I was twelve I used to play basketball. It wasn't through the school it was on a minor basketball league. The coach, Jason Bowell, was always really attentive towards me. I was the point guard and we spent a lot of extra time together. When I was twelve I was just starting to figure out that I didn't have an interest in girls. I was in serious denial about being gay and I was really confused. I didn't want to tell my parents, because I was afraid at how they would react. One night after practice he could tell that something was bothering me, so he brought me back to his apartment. After some coaching on his half I told him that I thought I liked boys. He said he could help me figure it out and I asked how. I should have seen it coming, but I didn't. I trusted him and I thought he was truly looking to help me through it. He kissed me and I pushed him away, but he was bigger and stronger than I was. He also had more leverage over me. When he got sick of me fighting him, he told me that if I didn't go along with it that he would tell the press how I was gay and that my father was abusive because of it. It was a lie, my father never laid a hand on me in my whole life, but I was smart enough to know what those accusations could do to a state attorney. He would have been arrested and lost his license all before anyone even asked me if it was true. His life would have been ruined and I couldn't be responsible for that. So I didn't fight him, I thought it would be just this one-time thing, but it wasn't. The other night when I said I've never bottomed, I lied. I was with him and I hated every second of it. I hated not being in control, and not having control of it all. I hated feeling weak. He kept that threat over my head for two years before I moved to Paris to live with my grandparents. He molested me for two years and during those two years I started to get in trouble at school, I got into fights, I refused to accept that I was gay, refused to accept what it would mean if I was. Finally my parents had enough of my problems and they sent me away, hoping I would change. Three years later my grandfather died and my grandmother couldn't handle everything so she went into a home. I had to come back and I was sent to Dalton and you know the rest." Sebastian said and the whole time Blaine could hear the hurt in his voice.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you. Your actions actually make a lot of sense now. You were acting out, because you were hurt by someone you trusted. I can understand that."

"After the steroids my father sat me down and he locked me in his home office with him and he wouldn't let me out until I told him what was going on. We sat there fighting, I was literally screaming at him for two hours before I finally blurted it out. The first thing he did was apologize, like what happened was his fault somehow. I don't even know how it happened, but at one point we were both crying. He told me that I had to go and speak to a professional about it and I agreed to try it for him. Turned out speaking to a complete stranger was actually helpful. I had one person in my life that I could literally tell him anything and he wouldn't judge me. It was freeing being able to have that person in my life; even if he was a paid stranger it made me feel better. I was able to move passed it and get my life back on track. My father did a little digging and found out when I was fifteen he was arrested and sentenced to life in prison for another sexual assault on some other kid. In a roundabout way I got justice for what he did to me and he can't hurt another kid again."

"I'm glad he's in prison where he belongs. What was it like with your parents afterwards?"

"It was like a switch had been flipped. They were understanding and supportive of me. It was like with that one piece of information, it all made sense to them and looking back I can see that I was acting out because of it. My father started to pay more attention to me; we did things together when normally we just went our own separate ways. Once I told him it was like this weight had been lifted off my shoulders, it felt good to finally have it out there in the open. I was ashamed of it and embarrassed at first, but he was really understanding and helpful. He just wanted me to be happy and to be able to move passed it all. Now my parents and I have a great relationship, I can tell them anything and they will listen and not freak out over everything. There's true trust between us now, I wish I had done it earlier."

"I'm glad you've been able to put it behind you. Looking back it makes sense that something happened to you, to make you so guarded and act the way that you did. I'm glad you put it behind you, you really are a great guy Sebastian."

"Thank-you, it took a lot of work to finally show people the real me again, but it was worth the effort."

Blaine gave Sebastian a smile and Sebastian returned it.

"So you played basketball, what other sports have you played?" Blaine asked.

"Baseball, polo and of course lacrosse, which is my favorite."

"Polo?" Blaine couldn't help the chuckle that came out of his mouth.

"Yes polo, when I was in Paris. What about you? Any sports?"

"Polo actually." Blaine said with a chuckle.

"Are you serious?" Sebastian asked with a smile.

"Ya, I've never met anyone else who's ever played it before even people at Dalton have never played." Blaine said with a smile.

"Where did you learn?"

"My grandparents on my dad's side got me lessons; they said I would need it for high society life. Same with fencing."

"You can fence two?"

"Yes I can fence two. I have championships in both polo and fencing from when I was thirteen."

"That's awesome." Sebastian said with a huge smile.

"I've never met anyone my age that has played polo."

"I was very good at it. Not too sure how good I would be now, but I can still ride a horse."

"God I haven't gone horseback riding since I was like sixteen. I tried to get Kurt to go once, but he hates the outdoors and farm animals. I miss horseback riding. I used to go with Wes and we would spend the whole day outside riding and going on trails."

"I haven't gone in close to three years now. We should go once the weather gets nicer, see if you still have it." Sebastian said with a smile.

"We should. I miss it; I miss that feeling of freedom when you're out in the open going through the trails. It's a lot of fun."

"I know what you mean. Do you go hiking?"

"Not in the last four years, but I used to and rock climbing."

"I've always wanted to do that, but I've never had the courage to do it alone."

"I started off doing it in those indoor rock climbing places. It helps build up your muscles and confidence. It's a lot of fun and it's a good workout. I haven't done any of that stuff in a long time."

"We should go one day. I would love to learn how to rock climb. I think it would be really neat to do it. Do you camp?"

"I love camping. I'm a city boy, but I can handle the outdoors. I've always wanted to go to Banff in Canada."

"I hear it's beautiful there. I'm like you I can handle the outdoors as long as I can come back to a big city when it's done. I'm good with spending a week in the woods going canoeing and on white water rapids. I like all that stuff."

"God I would love to go on white water rapids. The thrill of it all would be amazing."

"Blaine Anderson, where have you been all my life?" Sebastian said with a smile.

"It's Hummel." Blaine said with a smile back.

"Ya, ok, I don't care I cannot call you Hummel. You will always be Anderson to me." Sebastian said with a smile.

There was a knock at the door and Sebastian knew it was the pizza. Sebastian got up and went to the door; he paid for the pizza and then brought it back to the living room. He placed it down on the table before he went into the kitchen to grab plates and napkins. He returned and handed Blaine a plate and a few napkins before he sat down. They each grabbed a piece before they continued to talk.

"Okay, what's your favorite place to travel to?" Blaine asked.

"Paris all the way. One, it's beautiful especially at night with the lights from the Eiffel Tower. Two, I love French food and the wine. Three, it's so romantic. I have yet to take a romantic trip to Paris and I'm dying for the right guy to take there. There are little waterfalls and parks that are lit up at night and it's just an amazing city. Plus it helps that I speak French so I know how to communicate with the locals. What about you? If you could go anywhere in the world where would you go?"

"Honestly, I would go anywhere. But there is one place I would love to go to before I die and that would be Australia."

"Okay interesting. Why?"

"I want to scuba dive through the coral reef. Plus it's great for surfing and I would like to learn. I've seen a lot of beautiful pictures of Australia and to me it's the ultimate outdoors experience. What about you? What's the one place you would love to travel to?"

"I'm like you, I would go anywhere. I've never been to Ireland yet I think that would be a great place to see. I would like to go to Tokyo as well for fun. Honestly, I would go anywhere. What I would love to do one day is pack a bag and then go to the airport and get on the first available flight out of the country."

"What just like that? No plans no nothing?" Blaine asked with a smile.

"Just with the one bag that I packed. Get to wherever it is that I'm going and figure it out from there. Just be completely spontaneous. I want to have a map of the world and each place I go to I'm going to get a key chain from that place and tack it to the map. I want to see how many places I can go to in my life."

"That sounds like fun. A new adventure each time."

"Exactly. Life can't just be about working and paying bills, you'll burn out that way. You need to have fun in your life or you'll just be a huge stress ball until it kills you. You need to have fun in your life B and I'm going to make sure you do."

"You're so carefree and easy going."

"I don't need to be in control of everything. At school and I'm sure once I start to work I'll be more in control of things there, but my home life I have no interest in control. I'm pretty laid back and can just go with the flow. When I'm feeling stressed I just pick up the phone and talk to one of the guys. We get each other through."

"I'm surprised you guys are all still really close. Especially you and Wes, you guys didn't even know each other."

"We didn't. I got to know Wes through the guys. I'm only close with these guys; I'm not in contact with the other Warblers. Part of the reason we all stayed in contact was, because we all went to school in the same area. I don't know how close we would have been if we ended up all over the country. I'm glad we are close. It's nice having friends that have known you longer than five minutes. Wes, Nick and Jeff graduate this year, their programs are done. Trent graduates next year with me and then Thad and Dave have two more years before they graduate."

"How did you graduate early?"

"I took extra courses so I wouldn't be in school for seven years. In the beginning I took two extra courses a year, plus I took courses during summer break. So I was able to cut off two years of school. Hunter did the same as well so he's graduating with me next year."

"Where is he interning?"

"I don't know, but I do know that my law firm is looking to take him on as well. We are both the highest in the program. So if that happens I'm going to be seeing a lot more of him."

"All the more reason to speak to him and clear the air."

"Ya you're right it is. He usually gets coffee tomorrow morning, we both have a free first period, at least until lacrosse season truly starts. I could always try and speak to him then. How would you feel if he was around?"

"Why would it bother me?"

"Well he was involved in the steroids and stealing your trophy. If me and him start to hangout he might hangout with the guys and you might start to see him more. I just wanted to make sure that wouldn't bother you."

"I don't believe in holding grudges, especially for something that happened when we were teenagers. He came to Dalton already on steroids and like you I believe there's some story behind it. If he's changed then I don't see the need to hold a mistake against him, just like I don't hold yours or the guys' mistakes against them."

"Fair enough. I'll speak with him tomorrow and see what he has to say. I don't even know if he wants to be on friendly terms or not."

"See what he has to say. Maybe you'll find out what happened to him to put him on the steroids in the first place. You said he's changed so maybe he does want to be friends, but didn't want to pressure you."

"Maybe, I'll see what he has to say. How was it seeing Sam today?"

"It was nerve racking, but after a few minutes it wasn't too bad. It was nice hearing about Brittany and everyone. I've always wondered what they were doing."

"Do you think you'll want to see him again?"

"I think so. We can just take it slow with getting coffee."

"Exactly, you don't have to jump in to having sleepovers and staying up all night talking on the phone to each other. You can take it slow with just grabbing coffee or something to eat. Maybe you will see Santana and Brittany."

"As much as a sweetheart Brittany is she isn't very good at keeping secrets and Santana is friends with Kurt so I don't think that's a good idea."

"Okay, but Sam is something. I could tell that he missed you."

"I have missed him. I'm so proud of him. He's living his dream, that's amazing for him he really deserves it."

"I would have to agree after everything you told me about him. He seems like a good guy."

"He is a good guy."

They continued to talk throughout dinner about small simple things. Sebastian didn't want Blaine to think that the only thing they could talk about was his life with Kurt. Sebastian wanted to get to know Blaine and have Blaine get to know him. So he kept the conversation simple and light. Once they were done with dinner they cleaned up and sat back down on the couch. They continued to talk for three more hours and by the time Sebastian even realized it, it was already nine o'clock. It was dark out and the lights on the balcony were lit up. Sebastian knew the lights would be on at the park as well.

"Are you still sore?" Sebastian asked Blaine.

"I am, my whole body aches, but I'm used to it by now." Blaine said and Sebastian could see that he was stiff and sore from sitting on the couch.

Sebastian had an idea, but he didn't know if Blaine would go for it.

"Let's go in the hot tub."

"Like the one outside, where it's cold?" Blaine asked with a smile.

"The glass on the balcony is higher than the hot tub so it blocks out any wind. Plus the heat from the hot tub keeps you warm. I've done it many times in colder weather than this. The heat will help with your soreness and loosen your muscles up."

"I don't have anything to wear."

"Well normally I go in naked, but I have a feeling you're not willing to do that. Or maybe you are?" Sebastian said with a smirk on his face.

"Keep dreaming."

"Oh you have no idea what I do to you in my dreams. It goes way beyond a hot tub." Sebastian said with a devilish smirk.

Blaine blushed and he didn't know what to say to that.

"You're thinking about it aren't you? Blaine Anderson you dirty mind. I like it. So is your silence a yes to getting naked in the hot tub?"

"No."

"Spoil sport. Well if we have to I do have swimming trunks we could both wear."

"You're serious about going in the hot tub in the middle of winter."

"I am; I've done it before. I have robes we can wear out there and trunks. It'll loosen your muscles up and feel amazing. Come on live a little B."

"Okay fine, but no one is naked."

"You say that now, but what happens in the hot tub, stays in the hot tub." Sebastian joked as he stood up.

He held his hand out for Blaine to take and he did. He led Blaine down the hallway to his bedroom once again. Sebastian went into his closet and pulled out two robes and two swim trunks. He handed Blaine a robe and one of the swim trunks with a smile.

"I'll change out here and you can change in the bathroom."

"Should I knock before coming out?"

"Why? I'm not shy." Sebastian said with a smirk.

"You know if I didn't know any better I would say that sounds like a challenge."

"Nope it's just the truth, but I could wait a few minutes before I start to change if you want a sneak peek."

"You are still cocky as ever."

"You have no idea."

"I'm going to go and get changed."

Sebastian smiled as Blaine walked around him and into his bathroom. Sebastian knew he shouldn't be teasing Blaine like this, it was a very dangerous game for them to play, but he couldn't help it. There was just something about Blaine; there's always been something about him. Sebastian just couldn't help it, he cared about him; he wanted him in so many different ways. Sebastian would have loved to be spoiling Blaine tonight and showing him true pleasure, but he knew he couldn't do that to him. He wouldn't be something Blaine regrets. He had to wait until his marriage was done with and Blaine was ready for something serious. Sebastian quickly changed so when Blaine came out he would be ready, he also grabbed two towels for them to use. Sebastian couldn't help, but smile as he saw Blaine cautiously come out of the bathroom.

"I'm dressed, relax killer."

"Just wanted to make sure."

They both had the robes on and they headed back out into the living room and over to the patio. Sebastian opened the door and they both went outside.

"It's freezing." Blaine said.

"It won't be for long."

Sebastian moved the cover off the hot tub. The steam was already coming out of it and Sebastian took his robe off and got in.

"Come on killer, I promise it's warm." Sebastian said with a smile.

Blaine removed the robe and got in. The water was hot and with the height of the glass on the balcony there wasn't any wind. The lights all around the hot tub made it bright enough that they could see each other. They were sitting on opposite sides of the hot tub and Sebastian was not going to be having it. He grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him over to him. Blaine put his back against Sebastian's chest and Sebastian wrapped his arms around Blaine. Blaine could see the lights from the park across the way and he had to admit they looked beautiful.

"The park is so pretty all lit up like that." Blaine said.

"I know. I love coming out here at night with a glass of wine and just looking at the park."

"I'm sure your dates love it."

"Nope, you are the first guy to ever be in the hot tub with me. With the exception of the guys, they've been in it with me but they don't count."

"You've never had a date in here with you before?"

"Nope"

"Why not?"

"Because this is something you do with someone special and none of them were special."

"So why am I in here? I'm not special."

"You are the most special person I have ever met in my life. I couldn't think of anyone else I would rather have in here with me. One day you are going to see just how amazing and special you are."

Sebastian looked down and saw that Blaine's wrists were bare. He took a hold of Blaine's right wrist and brought it out of the water so he could look at it.

"You're not wearing your bracelets."

"No I had a long sleeved shirt on. I actually forgot about it sorry."

"When was the last time you went a whole day without thinking about it?"

"I don't know a few years now I guess."

"Why didn't you think about it today?"

"I've been around you all day."

Sebastian smiled at what that meant. Him and Blaine both felt the connection and Sebastian couldn't help, but be happy about that.

"These cuts will take a while to heal." Sebastian said.

"I know. I never wanted anyone to see them."

Sebastian intertwined his fingers in Blaine's hand before he put them both back under the water. Sebastian kissed the side of Blaine's head before he spoke.

"I know, but now that I know I can help you. I know you'll still cut on the occasion, but I would really like you to call me when you feel the need to. Talking to me might help you not want to cut sometimes."

"I'll try. It's not something you can stop overnight."

"I know it's not and I don't expect you to. I just want to be there to support you and help you through it."

Blaine put his head back against Sebastian's chest and closed his eyes. He could feel the stress and soreness in his muscles just leaving. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this peaceful and good.

"This feels so good."

"You should spend the week with me. You'll be stress free in no time."

"Being your friend is dangerous."

"Why do you say that?"

"You're one big temptation."

"Temptation for what?"

"Everything. To forget that I'm married and do things we shouldn't. To hide out here forever. When I'm with you there's no stress or worry. We just talk and laugh and I feel like a person again. You make me feel cared for. Being alone with you is dangerous for my marriage."

"I would never do anything to put you or your morals in a bad place. However, maybe it's dangerous, because it's what you want. I told you B, you're starting to see how things are supposed to be. He's got you blinded and by being around me you're starting to get your sight back. You don't have to leave though; you could stay and hide out here, file for divorce and leave his ass."

"I love him and he loves me. I'm not ready to throw in the towel yet."

"When you are ready I'll be right here. My door is always open to you Blaine."

"You have no idea how much I appreciate that."

Sebastian held Blaine closer to him and they sat there in silent comfort as they looked at the lights from the park. It was an hour later and Sebastian could feel Blaine falling asleep in his arms. He kissed the top of Blaine's head before he spoke.

"B, come on let's go to bed."

Blaine took a deep breath in before he gave a nod. He moved so he was turned in facing Sebastian. Their eyes locked and with the light from the lights off the hot tub Sebastian could help, but look at Blaine. He brought a hand up to the side of Blaine's face as he spoke.

"You are so beautiful." Sebastian said softly.

Their eyes were locked and Blaine didn't know what came over him. He slowly began to move closer to Sebastian. Their mouths were just about to touch when Blaine's mind clicked in on what he was doing. Blaine pulled back as he spoke.

"I'm sorry we can't. I can't do that to him again."

"It's okay. Its' okay B I know we can't. Come on let's go curl up in bed."

Blaine gave a nod and he moved so they both could get out of the hot tub. They both dried off real quick before they put the robes on. Sebastian turned the hot tub off and covered it back up. They headed inside and went straight to the bedroom. Sebastian handed Blaine a pair of sweats and asked if he wanted a shirt, but he said no. Blaine went into the bathroom to get changed and Sebastian changed as well, he didn't have a shirt on either as he preferred to sleep without one. Sebastian turned on the fireplace and then got into bed. A few moments later Blaine came out of the bathroom and crawled into bed. He curled up against Sebastian's chest loving the feel of his skin against his. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Blaine and they were asleep within minutes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Monday morning had been a little crazy for Sebastian. Him and Blaine had gotten up at six in the morning so they could get ready for school. Blaine had to be at school by eight so Sebastian made some breakfast while Blaine was in the shower. Once they were both ready Sebastian drove Blaine to school. They got their just before eight and Blaine had thanked him. Sebastian had smiled and told him to come by whenever he wanted. That he would text him throughout the week and he would see him on Saturday. Sebastian then drove the hour back to his school where he went to the coffee shop first where he was hoping to find Hunter so he could speak to him. Sebastian knew that this conversation should have happened four years ago, but he didn't do it. Now with a little encouragement from Blaine he was going to finally clear the air with Hunter and hopefully become friends. Sebastian walked in and saw that Hunter was sitting in a back table with his laptop out working. Sebastian went over to the counter and ordered his coffee, once he got it he went over to Hunter. When Hunter heard someone coming towards him he looked up and saw Sebastian stopping at his table.

"Mind if I join you?" Sebastian asked politely.

"Be my guest." Hunter said as he closed his laptop.

Sebastian sat down and Hunter spoke again.

"What can I do for you?"

"I was actually hoping we could talk. I know we haven't spoken a lot in the last four and a half years and part of that is my fault. If anyone understands mistakes that would be me. I found out that you are graduating next year with me and that the law firm I'm interning at wants you there as well."

"Would that be a problem?"

"No and that's what I wanted to speak to you about. I don't have a problem with you. I'd like to be friends if possible."

"I'd like that as well. I never said anything, because I figured the guys would all be mad at me still."

"We aren't mad at you, we never were. We can't be mad at you for our own actions and decisions. We've all made mistakes and none of us are in a position to hold it against someone. I'd really like to move passed everything and be friends, especially if we are going to be working beside each other every day."

"I would like that as well. That law firm is the best in New York. It's a once in a life time opportunity to work there, especially fresh out of law school."

"I agree; that's why I'm making sure I do everything I can to stay there."

"Are you nervous about the bar exam?"

"I'm a little nervous. I don't want to fail it and risk losing my spot in this law firm. I really need to pass it the first time around. I've already started to study for it."

"So have I. I'd rather be over prepared then under. You're still friends with some of the guys?"

"I am with Nick, Jeff, Trent, Thad, Dave, Beat and Wes. You don't know Wes he was there before I was. I met him through the guys a couple years ago."

"How are they?"

"They are good. Beat is the only one that isn't in New York, he's in New Jersey, but we see him as often as he can. Do you speak to anyone from back then?"

"No. I wanted a fresh start. I've spoken with Thad on a few occasions when we've been paired up for a project or in the halls. I have noticed in the last week you and Thad have been looking a little stressed out and worried."

Sebastian let out a sigh and Hunter could see the look of concern on his face.

"I know it might not be my place, but do you want to talk about it?" Hunter asked with concern.

"Do you remember Blaine Anderson?"

"How could I forget a legend like him? How is he?"

"He's not doing great. It's a long story, a complicated story."

"I have the time if you have the desire to share."

"Remember how Blaine was dating Kurt?"

"I do. The guys were all very vocal about how they felt about Kurt and what happened in the past with the slushy and everything."

"Half way through senior year Blaine asked the Warblers and a few other show choirs to help him propose to Kurt and we did. Kurt said yes and then at the end of the year when Blaine graduated he moved out here to New York. When he got here Kurt had Blaine cut all ties to anyone from the Warblers and New Directions. Kurt didn't want him speaking to any of his friends. He also had Blaine remove any account he had with any social media sites, because he said he couldn't be trusted with one."

"Why not?"

"Blaine and Kurt broke up just before he came to Dalton that day to get the trophy back. Blaine had cheated on Kurt with this guy Eli that he met on Facebook. The only reason he did it was because Kurt had been ignoring him and acting like they weren't even together, so Blaine thought they were broken up. Turned out that wasn't the case and Blaine thought they had moved passed it."

"Apparently not if Kurt wouldn't even let Blaine have contact with his old friends or have a social media account."

"Exactly. Turns out that was just the start of Kurt's control. They were both working part-time to save up for the wedding and to pay rent. They got married three and a half years ago almost now, in the summer after Blaine's first year at NYADA. Once they got married it just went downhill. Kurt refused to work forcing Blaine to work sixty hour work weeks and cut his school down to part-time. He was so exhausted he was failing courses. Blaine has two more years of school left after this and he's already been in school for four years."

"He's never going to graduate doing it part-time and failing courses. Even if he takes it part-time he still has to pay for the full tuition. It's a money grab."

"Oh you have no idea. The day after his wedding he never heard from his parents or older brother again. His parents stopped paying for his tuition; he's been paying it with student loans for the last three years. He's drowning in debt. Even when Kurt graduated and went to work full-time at Vogue, plus playing gigs he still refuses to cover Blaine's half of the bills. Blaine's now in school full-time, plus he's trying to work as many hours as he can at a bar serving drinks. He's exhausted all the time and because of it he's still not able to focus on school. Kurt's become abusive to him. He's slapped Blaine and thrown things at him before. He tears him down and belittles him all the time alone and in front of people. Blaine's head is so messed up by Kurt's doing that he doesn't believe he's good at singing. He has no confidence in himself and that's making it even harder for him at school."

"From what I remember Blaine can sing. That's all I heard about in the halls at Dalton was Blaine Anderson and his voice."

"He does have an amazing voice. Wes, Thad and myself went to NYADA to see him. We got him to sing a song with us and he was so quiet and he just kept his eyes down on the paper with the lyrics. He has no confidence at all in himself. Kurt's completely ruined him."

"Do you know for a fact that Kurt's physically abusing Blaine?" Hunter asked with an edge to his voice.

"We went two Friday's ago to Bar 55 for karaoke. Blaine and Kurt went outside and we knew that Kurt was upset with Blaine, because he was watching me sing. Trent went out behind them just to keep an eye on them. Trent saw Kurt slap Blaine. He slapped him so hard that he actually split Blaine's lip. Blaine stayed with me that night and he told me what has been happening. The guys don't know everything. Wes knows a little bit more than the other guys. I know the most and there is a lot that I will never repeat. A lot stays between him and I. He's been through a lot and he's different from it, but at the same time when I look at him I see that old Blaine that caught my attention."

"Well that makes sense. You've always had an interest in him from what I could tell. Even after all these years and what he's been through parts of his true self will come through with the right person and situation. Have you seen him since that night?"

"Saturday night he was at my place and we spent all day together yesterday. I dropped him off at school this morning."

"So he's not with Kurt anymore?"

"No he is and before you even think it, nothing happened between us. I would never do that to him."

"You care about him, more so then just a fuck." Hunter stated.

Sebastian didn't say anything for a few moments and Hunter could see him trying to work something out in his mind. Finally Sebastian spoke.

"I think I love him. When I look at him I get these feelings that I can't describe. I've never felt like this before. I've never been in love, but I think this is what it would feel like. All I want to do is see him smile. I want him in my arms all night so I know he's safe and cared for. I think I love him and that scares the hell out of me."

"Why does that scare you?"

"Because I shouldn't feel like this so quickly."

"You've known him since high school. You cared about him back then, it only makes sense that those unresolved emotions would come back. You clearly cared more about him back in high school then you thought. There's nothing wrong with being in love. Your problem is that he's married and being abused. Even if he leaves Kurt he's going to have problems. Not to mention how ugly the divorce could get. You are also risking him not feeling the same about you." Hunter said gently.

"He does feel the same, well he does feel something. We spoke about it very briefly yesterday, but he does feel something and it scares him because he is married and he never expected to feel like this with anyone. We had a close call, we almost kissed last night, but we stop ourselves."

"So there's obviously something on his end. What is he going to do?"

"I don't know. He's afraid to admit to what is going on. In his mind if he walks away then he's giving up. Kurt is playing with his mind. He's got him believing that he loves him and he's going to change. He's got Blaine brainwashed like all abusers do. The guys and me are trying to get him to see the truth behind what Kurt is doing."

"That's the hard part. When an abuser starts to play the mind games, it makes it very difficult to get the person to leave. Is he afraid?"

"He's not afraid of Kurt himself. He's afraid of Kurt getting upset or his marriage failing."

"But he's not physically afraid of Kurt?"

"Not that I've seen. He won't ever hurt Kurt even though he can box. He'll never hit Kurt back. He doesn't seem afraid of Kurt himself, just his marriage falling apart and Kurt's words."

"Well that's good that he's not physically afraid of Kurt. Once that fear comes into play it might be a long time before he gets the courage to leave."

"I know. That's why I'm trying as hard as I can to get Blaine to leave him before something happens and Blaine gets too scared. He's so stressed out in the past four years that he's got three ulcers. Sometimes he actually throws up blood."

"That's dangerous. He needs to have them removed."

"He doesn't have medical coverage so he has to pay for it out of pocket. He doesn't have that kind of money right now. He's trying to save up for it. I offered to pay for it so did Wes, but Blaine won't. He's so used to having to figure everything out himself for the last three and a half years he doesn't know how to accept help."

"And he's not talking to his family?"

"His parents and his older brother haven't spoken to him since the day after his wedding to Kurt. He doesn't know why. He's called them and they have changed their numbers, they won't email him back. He gave up on them. It's too painful for him to try and think about and deal with. They abandoned him and he has no idea why. So he's on his own. Until ten days ago the only person Blaine had was Kurt."

"Some support system he is."

"Exactly, that's why he doesn't know how to let people help him. He's so used to doing everything on his own; the thought of someone helping him doesn't even cross his mind. He thinks talking about his problems is him unloading his problems onto someone. He feels like he's complaining, which is insane."

"You need to be careful. I know you can't force someone to leave someone, but the longer he stays with Kurt the worse that's going to get. It sounds like to me that he's in that critical stage where he's either going to leave or Kurt's going to do something to make sure Blaine is too afraid to leave. If that happens it could be years before you can get him away. Something drastic would have to happen for Blaine to see the truth and leave."

"I know and I'm hoping he's going to leave him soon. He's really starting to see that what Kurt is doing is wrong. He told me last night he was tempted to never leave my place. He has a showcase on Saturday I'm hoping to speak to him again and see how he's feeling when some time has gone by."

"Does he still sound flawless?" Hunter asked with a smirk.

Sebastian pulled out his phone and pulled up the video of Blaine on Sunday morning. He handed it to Hunter.

"You tell me."

Hunter took Sebastian's phone and hit play. He watched the video and he had to admit Blaine did sound flawless still. Once it was over he handed Sebastian his phone back.

"He does sound amazing. Did he write that song?"

"He wrote it from scratch in two hours Sunday morning. He records his own music for the songs as well. He does it all it's amazing how talented he is."

"And Kurt's destroyed that confidence?"

"He truly has. You should come Saturday and see for yourself. I honestly don't even know if he's going to pass this showcase. I'm hoping to see him this week and help him with his confidence, but I don't know if I will be able to see him before the showcase."

"Someone with his kind of talent shouldn't have any confidence issues. Is Kurt jealous? Is that why he's tearing him down?"

"He is jealous of Blaine. He's always been jealous of Blaine and his talent. Instead of being supportive of his husband he's decided to make his life hell so he can have the spotlight. He doesn't go to Blaine's showcases and he doesn't let Blaine go to his gigs. Kurt's cheated on him right in front of Blaine for months. It's a lot worse than it sounds. There's a lot I can't talk about."

"I understand that. How are the guys handling it?"

"They are pissed. Wes understands why we can't just kidnap Blaine. He knows it won't work. The guys want to confront Kurt and confront Blaine to try and get him to see sense. The problem is if we push Blaine too hard too soon he'll stop contact with us. We can't make him feel pressured or we risk losing him again. So the guys are frustrated with the situation."

"When's the showcase on Saturday?"

"It's at eight in the auditorium at his school."

"I might come and see for myself what he's like. Would that be a problem with the guys?"

"No. They have all moved passed what happened in high school. They don't hold any hard feelings towards you."

"I don't want to cause any problems by being there is all."

"You being there won't cause any problems. They truly have moved passed it and it's not like any of us can pass judgment onto someone. You are more than welcome to come."

"I'll be there."

Sebastian looked at Hunter and Hunter could tell he had a question on the tip of his tongue, but he didn't know if he should ask it.

"Ask me." Hunter said.

"Ask you what?"

"Whatever question you have that you're trying to decide if you should ask or not." Hunter said calmly.

"What's the story behind the steroids?"

"My dad was in the military from the time he was little. His father was in the military and his father before him. It was tradition. So when I was twelve I was put into a military academy instead of a normal middle school. I had no interest in the military, I was proud that my father and grandfather had served, but I didn't want that life. I didn't know what I wanted, but I knew it wasn't that. I told my father that when I was twelve, he wasn't happy so he sent me to the academy thinking it would change my opinion. For two years I lived that life. I hated it. There were a lot of army brats and we stuck together to try and make the best of it. When you are twelve in a military academy it's a lot different than when you're fourteen. For those first two years it's about getting used to schedule and chores. When you turn fourteen it becomes more serious. You are put on a tight schedule. They put you on a strict diet and workout plans. They weigh you every two weeks to make sure you are gaining muscle. You have to learn how to fight, shoot, use knives and self-defense training. It becomes all about how strong you are. There was a group of us that weren't getting strong fast enough for the Corporals. We were just fourteen and starting to use weights and gaining muscles it's not instant, but they wanted it to be. There were thirty of us and we were all fourteen or fifteen years old. We were brought in to one of the nurses' office and they injected us with steroids for the first time. We didn't know what it was; they said it was a vitamin to help us gain muscle faster. It started off as once a month and then it grew over the years to once a week. When I was sixteen we found out what had been going on, but by that point it was too late. We were already addicted to the steroids, I was already addicted and none of us thought anything was wrong with it. In the summer before senior year I was offered the scholarship at Dalton. My father didn't want me to go, but my mother was supportive of my decision. She hated how different I had become. I didn't see the difference. The steroids made everything look different. I didn't see anything wrong. Once I turned eighteen though, I knew I would be enlisted if I stayed and I didn't want to be in the military. I hated it. I didn't know what I wanted to do yet, but I knew I had to get out before I turned eighteen. So I accepted the scholarship and pissed my father off to no end. You know what happened at Dalton."

"Wow. I'm sorry you went through that. No adult should be giving any kind of drug to a child. You guys had no clue what was even happening to you or what they were giving you. You should never have been put in that position. What happened after you got caught?"

"I spent two weeks in a hospital going through detox and that is something I never want to go through again. After the two weeks though and the steroids were gone from my system it was like clarity. My head was clear for the first time in almost four years. I knew that what happened at the academy was wrong and illegal. When the D.A came to speak to me about the assault charges I asked for a deal. I told them I had something bigger than what I did and I told them the whole story. The D.A and the lead detective were more than happy to get involved. They contacted the F.B.I because it was in California. With my testimony the F.B.I. went into the academy with D.C.F.S and they shut it down. They found all the steroids and tested every student there for any steroids in their system. By the end of it, one hundred and eighteen students had the steroids in their system all between the ages of fourteen and eighteen. They also found out that in the thirty years that the academy had been open; fifty-eight students had died by complications of steroids. There were a lot of arrests made and the ones running the academy are in prison to this day and they're never getting out."

"Holy shit. What about the students that were on the steroids?"

"D.C.F.S did investigations on the parents to make sure that they weren't aware of it. The students would have gone through detoxing and some might have had to go to rehab depending on how addicted they were. The police and social services were keeping a close eye on the situation."

"How did your father take it?"

"Not well. He felt that I was turning my back on the family. He said that you don't rat out your fellow soldiers. I was expecting him to be mad at them for what they did to me, but he felt that I shouldn't have said anything. That I should have turned and looked the other way, but I couldn't do it. What they were doing to the students was wrong and I couldn't ignore it. My mother supported me through it and my father and I have a horrible relationship. I haven't spoken to him except for holidays and his birthday. I haven't spoken to him in six months now. He doesn't support me in being a lawyer the only reason he's even paying for my school is because of my mother."

"I'm sorry he's like that. You did the right thing though. You would have been just as bad as them if you didn't speak up and try to stop it."

"I don't regret it. I regret my actions while on the steroids and getting you and the Warblers on them. I shouldn't have done it."

"You didn't force anyone to; we all made our own decisions. Plus I think it helped a lot of the guys. They rarely do anything wrong and this was a little taste for them. Thankfully it was just enough of a taste for them to never want to do anything wrong again. Like I said none of us hold it against you. We've all made mistakes and none of us want to be remembered for those mistakes."

"So everyone is alright?"

"Ya everyone is doing really well. Some of us graduate this year and some over the course of the next three years. We're pretty well rounded for skills. Jeff is taking a videography course to be a photographer and to make movies. Nick is going to school for website design. Beat is going to school for business. Wes is going to school to be a music manager. Trent is going for financing and Dave is going for pre-med. Thad as you know is in law."

"Wow that's an interesting variety. You guys could almost start your own record company with that variety." Hunter said with a small chuckle.

"That's true. Music has always been an interest to all of us. We just never went the way Blaine did. I don't think any of us had the courage to go all in, but it's definitely part of our lives. We still get together and go to karaoke or have parties and just sing all night. It would not surprise me if down the road everyone is helping each other out. Especially once Wes gets an artist to manage. It should be interesting."

"As long as everyone loves what they do then that's all that matters. What type of law is Thad going into?"

"Criminal, he's going to be a prosecutor as well."

"So that makes three of us. Has he had any offers?"

"He has had a few, but he's still a couple years away from graduating. He's got two more years after this still. He didn't take any extra courses like we did."

"It wasn't easy I don't blame him. I don't know how you did it with playing lacrosse."

"It was hard and exhausting, but I'm glad I did it." Sebastian looked down at his watch and saw that he needed to go. "I have to go I have class in ten minutes. Come Saturday night, the more people there to support Blaine the better. Plus the guys will be happy to see you."

"I'll be there. Hopefully Blaine is okay."

"I hope so. If not I need to come up with some kind of plan to keep him from getting kicked out."

"Just show the director of the school that video. Anyone who loves music will want to keep him around."

"You make a good point. I might just have to do that. Only twenty new students get in a year. Blaine was picked out of thousands of applicants. The director obviously saw something she liked. Showing her the video might be enough to keep him in the program."

"He's got talent, you just need to get his confidence back up and he should be amazing. That song is really good and the fact that he wrote it in two hours is impressive. Anyone with a love for music would be crazy to let him go."

"You're right. Thanks for listening."

"Thank-you for listening to me."

"I'll see you in class later."

Hunter gave a nod and Sebastian headed out of the coffee shop and towards his first class of the day. Sebastian did feel better after speaking with Hunter and finding out the whole story behind the steroids. He was glad that they were going to be friends again. Hunter was a lot like him and it was nice to speak to him. Hunter never dealt any bullshit, he always tells you like it is and it's refreshing to Sebastian to have someone else be like that. They were a lot alike in so many ways that Sebastian knew they would be good friends. He also knew that the rest of the guys wouldn't care if Hunter was back in the picture. They had all wondered about him over the years and they will be glad that he is back with them. They had all became friends in high school and it was nice to have the whole gang back together. Sebastian checked his phone and saw that Blaine hadn't texted him yet. Sebastian was hoping to hear from Blaine tonight so he knew if Kurt said or did anything when he got home tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blaine had just gotten home from school and he was nervous to see if Kurt was going to say anything to him. Blaine hadn't heard from Kurt all day and that wasn't like him. Normally he was always texting him making sure he was doing what he was supposed to be doing. He was always checking in on him and making sure he was at school and not someplace else. Blaine didn't know what Kurt was going to be like tonight. He knew that he didn't have a gig so he would be home when he walked through the front door of their apartment. Blaine knew he shouldn't have spent the night with Sebastian and he really shouldn't have spent the day and night last night with Sebastian. He was married and he couldn't be acting like this. He almost kissed Sebastian in the hot tub. Being around Sebastian was tempting for Blaine and as a married man he shouldn't be feeling this way about another man that wasn't his husband. Blaine walked inside their apartment and he closed the door behind him. He put his bag down and headed into the living room. He could see Kurt sitting on the couch with his arms crossed across his chest and Blaine knew he was furious.

"And where the hell have you been?" Kurt yelled from his spot on the couch.

"I was at school." Blaine said weakly, but he knew that wasn't what Kurt meant.

Kurt stood up and Blaine could see how furious he was. Kurt stormed across the floor to reach Blaine and he grabbed Blaine by both of his upper arms and he slammed him back into the wall. Kurt's grip was so hard that Blaine knew he would have bruising there tomorrow.

"Don't get smart with me. Where were you Saturday night, because I know you weren't at work. Max called me Saturday night telling me how you called in sick. Imagine my surprise when I came back from the bar early to check in on you, only to find that you aren't even here. I had to go over to Rachel's and act like everything was all okay. I came home again yesterday before my gig and once again you were never here. So who was it hm? Was it Sebastian that you were spreading your legs for you little whore!" Kurt yelled right in Blaine's face.

"Kurt, please you're hurting me."

"You don't know what pain is. I had to pretend like everything was fine while you were out being a whore. Now tell me where were you!"

"I was at Sebastian's, but nothing happened. We were just hanging out and it got late so I slept on the couch." Blaine said in a pleading voice as Kurt's grip got even tighter.

"You actually think I'm that stupid to believe that nothing happened between the two of you? How stupid do you think I am! He's been trying to sleep with you since the day he met you and now you just go over there and offer yourself up to him. I thought we were working it out, but apparently you don't really want our marriage to work."

"That's not true I do. Nothing happened I swear, I love you." Blaine said with a few tears in his eyes.

"You love me! You have yet to prove that to me. You are so selfish; all you think about is yourself. You never put my career ahead of your stupid school that you're failing out of. If you really loved me you would be working at the club making money to cover your bills. You would be focusing all your efforts on making money so I can focus on my band, on my career. But you aren't so I have to work two jobs and listen to you complain about your school and how hard it is to work in the club. All you have to do is take your clothes off to make money and you can't even do that when you're supposed to. You are nothing, but a disgusting embarrassment to me. Here I was going to cancel our show Saturday just so I can go and see you and this is how you repay me? This is how you show me that you love me and want our marriage to work?"

"I do want it to work. I do love you. I would do anything for you. I worked sixty hour weeks just so you can go to school. Baby please you're hurting my arms."

"I'm done with you. You have been nothing but a disappointment and embarrassment through our whole marriage. I want nothing to do with you, we're over." Kurt said as he let go of Blaine's arms and headed towards the bedroom.

Blaine ran after him.

"Please Kurt no, don't do this please." Blaine pleaded.

Kurt went into the bedroom and grabbed a duffle bag. He was only pretending to leave, but Blaine didn't know that. Kurt already had this all figured out. He knew Blaine would beg him to stay and offer to do anything to make it right. Kurt had Blaine right where he wanted him, right where he needed him. He was going to make sure that Sebastian was never a problem again. He was going to make sure Blaine always did what he wanted. Kurt was the one in charge and he was not going to go back to sitting on a stool in the audience watching Blaine sing. He wasn't going to risk everything changing because of the damn Warblers.

"Kurt please, I'll do anything for you. Just tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it. I want this marriage to work. Please I love you and I need you. You're all I have. Please I'll do anything to make this work."

"I've heard it all before. You're all talk and no action. The second Sebastian sends you a text you'll be right back to your old cheating ways."

"No please I won't. I've never done anything with anyone except that one time in high school. I won't talk to Sebastian any more than. Please I'll do anything I can't lose you."

"I've given you plenty of chances, why should I give you another one?"

"Because I love you and I can make this work. Please just one more chance I'll do anything you ask. We can be happy." Blaine had tears pouring down his face and Kurt knew he had Blaine right where he wanted him.

"Fine, but this is your last chance. You screw up again and I'm gone for good. You have to prove yourself though. You have to prove to me that you are faithful and dedicated to me and this marriage."

"How? I'll do anything."

"Give me your phone for starters." Kurt said as he held out his hand.

Blaine handed Kurt his cell phone.

"You can get it back when I can trust you with it. Now you lost hours Saturday night, because you decided it was better to go off and be a whore. Every night this week you are going to work at the club and start to make up for the money you lost. Including Saturday when the showcase is over. Then come Sunday when your break starts you will be there six days a week making money for the house. Come January first I am no longer working at Vogue. I have to focus on the band and it's getting to be too busy for me to handle both jobs. So you will be the main provider again. You will be working in the club six or seven days a week to make it work, whether you get kicked out of school or not. You need to prove to me that you love and support me and my career, because so far you haven't. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes. I do support your career and I do want you to make it in the industry. If it's getting to be too much for you to handle both then okay. I probably won't be in school anyways the least I can do is work."

"That's the very least you can do. Maybe then I can actually be proud to have you as my husband. Things were just starting to get good again. Friday night was amazing. I never had that much fun with you before. I wanted to do it again with Tony or someone else. I was just starting to get attracted to you again and now all of this happens. Now we have to start all over again, because of you. I don't ever want to see you with him again."

"You won't. I'm sorry I'll do better. I can do better. You're all I have, I need you."

"Then show it. I'm going to take a bath. I think it goes without saying that you're sleeping on the couch." Kurt said with disgust as he left the bedroom to head down to the bathroom.

Once Kurt was gone Blaine fell to the floor in a ball of tears. He couldn't believe this was happening. Kurt had almost left him and he would have been completely alone. Blaine knew he had made a huge mistake, one that he couldn't make again. Blaine knew it was going to be hard working so much especially if he was still in school by some miracle, but he knew he had to do it. He couldn't lose Kurt. Kurt was all he had and he couldn't survive without him. Blaine cried on the floor for a good fifteen minutes before he forced himself up. He grabbed his pillow and a blanket from the closet and headed out into the living room. He put his blanket and pillow down on the couch and he sat down in a sea of misery. He knew he wouldn't be able to get any sleep tonight, his head was swimming and his heart was breaking. He had screwed up again. Even though nothing happened between him and Sebastian he still felt like he had cheated on Kurt and he felt like a monster for it. Blaine knew he only had one more chance with Kurt and he couldn't afford to screw it up. He was going to make sure his marriage worked, because he couldn't go through everything for nothing; but failure. Blaine felt the tears come again so he curled up on his side and cried the whole night away. Kurt never once came out to check on him or said anything else for the rest of the night.

_**Song: Temporary home by Carrie Underwood.**_


End file.
